Running with Shadows
by Morgan Stranger
Summary: Pacifica/Dipper... Desperate to escape her life, she turns to the only person who can take her away, dragging herself into a mess that not even her experience in Gravity Falls could prepare her for.
1. Chapter 1 - An Unexpected Proposal

She stood quietly behind the doors to the ballroom floor. She could hear the muffled chatter and the smooth jazz music being played on the other side. In a way, it sounded relaxing, like the best way to beat the afternoon off. For once in a very long time, she allowed herself to smile. And why shouldn't she? It was her birthday. She's allowed to have fun at least once a year. After all the things she's done to raise her family's company from the grave, she thought that she, at least, deserves a simple smile.

All her guests crowded in the ballroom floor, drinking their champagne and wearing their fake smiles, and telling their best stories of false achievements to impress the people they hate - the fat men and their impudent wives, their spoiled brat children foolishly believing that they are the princes and princesses of the world, the high-hatted bachelorettes, and the bachelors steaming with their manly hormones hoping to get a decent girl. She had no idea why there are a lot of guests and where they came from. Chances are she doesn't even know most of them! And for the fancy type of people, they were so filthy. She remembered when she was just like them: not having an actual dream of her own, she blindly followed her parents' every whim and she allowed herself to be molded into a money-grabbing freak. That was until those twins came along in Gravity Falls one summer almost a lifetime ago. She guessed that, in a way, she owed her life to them for opening her eyes and seeing the reality of things. You could say that as time passed by, she started to despise the way her whole family is living, and the only reason she revived their company was because she loved her mom and dad dearly, no matter how crooked they may seem.

Shaking her head from her thoughts, she focused on how she could make the most of her birthday party. Besides, she will only be 25 once and nothing can ever remain the same forever. She just wished that -

"Ladies and gentlemen," the emcee addressed the crowd. Slowly the other room became quiet as they focused their attention on him and his booming voice. "May I present to you, the reason for our gathering this evening. The birthday celebrant, Miss Pacifica Elise Northwest."

The doors swung open and the guests applaud as she stepped onto the top of the grand staircase, putting on her most charming smile, while the band played a cheery happy birthday song. Pacifica wore nothing too fancy, but she looked more glamorous than any of the women in the room, and the men couldn't help but stare at her in awe. Her emerald green cocktail dress danced as she started to walk dawn the stairs, complementing her large blue eyes and her rich blonde hair shimmering in the light like a waterfall of gold. She smiled at her guests, thanked them for coming, answered some quick 'how are you's', and shook their hands as she made her way to her parents standing by her giant coconut cream cake before the people returned to their dancing and drinking.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart!" Her father greeted as she approached, opening his arms to hug her, Pacifica caught him and embraced him warmly before she moved to her mother and giving her an equally warm hug.

"Thank you guys, for all of these." She said in a whisper so only the three of them could hear. "But this isn't necessary."

"Nonsense!" boomed Mr. Northwest. "Our little girl only deserves the best."

"Please, sweetheart. Enjoy your birthday party." Mrs. Northwest cooed at her, twisting her arm with her daughter's. "We've got all your favorite food! We even got that chef from Marseille to make you your favorite creme brulee!"

"But mom," Pacifica whined. "Like I said, none of these are necessary. We are just spending-"

"Hush now, dear. It's all we can do after what you have done for our company."

"You're our hero, Pacifica." Mr. Northwest stood beside her and gave her a peck on the top of her head. "You are our beautiful girl. Nothing is more important to us than you."

Pacifica smiled, actually believing that her father meant what he said. Despite the nagging voice at the back of her head, she liked to think that her parents were proud of her.

She enjoyed one last embrace before her father caught an eye of one of his business partners and her mom moving on to taste some of the finger foods and have more champagne.

Meanwhile, Pacifica took the opportunity of being alone to bring out her cell phone. She had a few missed calls and a couple of text messages but all of them work-related. She sighed, somehow hurt that none of the people she actually considered her friends have even bothered to greet her a happy birthday, not to mention attend her party. They're all strangers. Where's her secretary Janis? Or the girls she works out with at the gym, Tina, and Lena? What happened to the invitations that she sent, or the people she's given them to?

"Happy Birthday." A man with a deep, European voice was standing in front of her. Pacifica looked up to see him sharply dressed, with thick, dark, curly hair and a beard freshly cut that must have melted countless women's hearts, smiling politely at her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude on your matters."

The girl smiled at him, rather lamely, surprised, though she didn't really know why. "No, you didn't intrude on anything." She pushed a stray lock of her hair behind her ear.

"That's good. Because you need to enjoy your party." The man offered his arm and she took it as he guided her across the room. The band had now shifted from smooth jazz to simple waltz and couples have taken the opportunity to show their waltzing skills.

"Why does everybody keep saying that?" She asked.

"Because it is a fact?" The man chaffed. " It is your birthday, isn't it? You should make the most of it. Drink, eat, laugh, flirt, live!"

"You sound like my father." She groaned. "Minus the flirting part." She shivered at the thought of her father asking her to flirt with men.

"Hey, great minds think alike, right?"

"Not most of the time. _No_ definitely not." She teased as he took her hand and started to dance with her.

He was awfully close when they started to move with the crowd of spinning couples, but she let him be. But she still tried to maintain a chaste distance between them. And, though, he held her firmly on the hips, her hand was perched lightly on his shoulder. They glided across the marble floor with ease. They were graceful. And as much as she didn't want to admit it, she felt like she was flying and soon all the other dancers had to move away to give them space. The way he lead her was perfectly hypnotizing, and his gaze on her made her heart beat faster, and she stared into his eyes like an idiot, sending more blood pooling on her cheeks. How many women has he charmed this way? What was he?

"I-" She let out, but she didn't know why or what to say. "I feel like- I'm not wearing the right dress for this…" she said, her voice slightly audible.

"My name is Erik." He said smiling down at her in response, confidence pushing his voice.

"Is that how you do it in Sweden? You pick up girls before you introduce yourself?" Pacifica quipped, snapping herself from his trance with a strong force of will, leaving just a trace of an alluring smile to keep him glued to her.

There was a prick in her chest as if something was telling her to let go and just go with it. She's looking for a way to enjoy the night, perhaps he is the way. After all, it would only be just one night. But if he wants her, he needs to know how to play with a stubborn girl.

"How did you know I'm from Sweden? Did my accent give it away?" He asked with peaking interest, moving closer to her.

Pacifica nodded. "Though I can assume that you have been out-of-country a lot since you're the first to approach me."

"You do know that that is stereotyping, right?" He cocked an eyebrow with a lopsided smile. "We Swedes can also socialize properly when we want to."

"Agreed, however," She cooed as she gently pulled up the cuff of his right-hand sleeve and took a peek. "It is September now, and most part of your country wouldn't have enough sun to make you that tan. So you must be staying somewhere warmer. Somewhere with a lot of sun."

Erik stared at her in surprise, and Pacifica stared back at him until a smile crept across his face.

"How did you do that?" He chuckled.

"I… read a lot of Sherlock Holmes." She lied. She hated reading those boring old books. "It was an embarrassing attempt, though. I'm sorry."

"Well, that's… intriguing." There was a hint of question in his tone as if he wasn't really sure how to respond.

Well, that was embarrassing. He didn't take it. He's not amazed! "Did I at least got something right?" The young Northwest asked.

"Well, you've been right about me traveling a lot. And I have been staying here in California for a week now. My father wanted me to take care of business here until he arrived."

"So I was right?" She almost yelled in excitement suddenly feeling all giddy inside. How childish she might seem, but she didn't care anymore if he was not amazed. Her practicing deduction proves to be effective!

Erik chuckled, almost to himself as he pushed her hair back to position, his touch was slightly electric to her skin. "Yes, you're correct, Pacifica."

But suddenly a heavy feeling shot through her, leaving her breathless for an instant and she pushed herself away from him. Memories flashed in her head about the last time she was truly happy with someone. She realized that Erik, no matter how charming, was not a way for her to enjoy her night. It's not the answer and it's definitely not the release she wanted or needed. Men like him are dangerous. The kind of guy that doesn't take a relationship seriously. But she is Pacifica Northwest, charming guys like him have no power over her, or at least not anymore. Well, to be honest, she's only been with three guys in the past three years, and so far the first one was the only one she ever enjoyed. Men like Erik are selfish, in that she can be sure of. Under their beautiful and charming facade, was a patient wolf who would do anything to get what they wanted. Pacifica was simply not interested in men with money or fame anymore. Something inside her had changed a long, long time ago.

"Ah, I see you two have met!" A man with a thick handlebar mustache was approaching them, just as sharply dress as Erik, and though his old age was evident on his face, he stood like how a real man should with broad shoulders and a built chest, he was large compared to Pacifica's father who stood beside him.

"I told you they would get along fine." Mr. Northwest nudged his friend.

"I guess you're right, Preston. You two, come with us, we have a discussion to make."

"I'm sorry," Pacifica began, eyes narrowing. "But who are you?"

Her father chuckled, wrapping his arms around his daughter's shoulder. "This, my darling, is Mr. Liam Alborn. He is Erik's father."

Pacifica looked at the old man, extending her hand and he grabbed it with a firm grip. She winced but was able to hide it from her face. "Nice to meet you, sir."

"The pleasure is mine. And a happy birthday to you." For a man looking like he had killed a hundred people, he gave the sweetest smile she had ever seen from an old man. Now Pacifica knew where Erik got his devilishly good looks.

"Thank you very much." She answered with the sweetest smile of her own.

"Good, now if you two would follow us, please."

The two gentlemen led their children to the garden outside the ballroom where two other women were sitting on a bench beside a rose bush, sipping champagne and chattering loudly.

It was cold outside. In fact, Pacifica just realized how warm it was inside with all the people in there. She wished she brought a shawl or something, anything to shield her bare shoulders from the chilly air. But there was something else in the wind. Something damp. Most likely it will rain tonight.

"Oh now look at them." Mrs. Northwest cooed smiling so brightly at her daughter. "You two look adorable together."

Pacifica stopped in her tracks and eyed her parents suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"Well, sweetheart, that is what we want to talk with you about." Her father clapped his hands together. "You see, Mr. Alborn and I have been talking, and we thought that an expansion will be good for our company."

Pacifica's eye's widened. She already knew what they have agreed upon, but her mind fails to comprehend it. Surely her parents wouldn't be evil enough to do that to her, would they? "When did you talk about this?" She asked, sounding like a rock.

"We've been talking about this for a few months now." Mr. Alborn admitted.

"Pacifica, darling," Mrs. Northwest stood beside her husband in support, her smile still plastered on her face. "We thought that it would be good for the company to expand our partnership with Mr. Alborn's. Their proposals would definitely benefit both sides."

The young Northwest gulped. "But what's the catch?" She was dreading their answer. She can already hear it at the back of her head.

"We want you to marry Erik."


	2. Chapter 2 - Pacifica's Refuge

She blinked twice, then shot a glare at Erik who stood there without the slightest hint of shock. _He knew..._

Pacifica's mind went blank as her heart sunk and her stomach started to turn upside down. It was lucky that she hadn't eaten anything yet. There was a sharp pang in her head, and her vision started to tunnel, but somehow, she could still control it, but only barely as adrenaline started to course through her veins.

"But...bu-but… Why?" She asked, sounding like an idiot.

"Like you mother said, sweetheart," her father began as he tried to cheer his daughter up. "It can benefit both families. There is a whole new range of clientele for us; a whole new opportunity! This is one simple deal. It's the best deal we will ever have!"

Feeling dizzy, she took a look around, all of them: the Alborn's and her parents standing against her, smiling obliviously. Their minds are clouded with the thought of how much money they are going to make in this stupid deal. After all this time, after all she's done for them she is still their puppet.

"NO!" She yelled so loud that the band inside stopped playing. "No! I won't marry him!"

"But, Pacifica, think-" Her father tried to talk but she cut him off with a glare that could have melted his eyes.

"I said _no_! And who are you to make decisions about _my_ company? You have no right to set me up! You have no right to arrange _my_ wedding!"

"Pacifica, darling. There is no need to be this… this… _primitive_." Her mother's gleeful grin had now disappeared, replaced by something hard and stoic.

"And this is _our_ company, Pacifica. Not yours." Her father had now retreated from her, positioning himself so sternly as if he was about to brawl with her.

"I was the one who rebuilt what you had lost!" Pacifica snapped. " _I_ was the one who worked day and night just to get back what we had! _I_ was the one who fed you, and clothed you! _I_ was the one who did my best to make sure that you would be happy! _I_ did it all because _you_ screwed up! You placed all our assets to Bill! Remember? Because you were greedy! No. You _are_ greedy, and you are prepared to sell your own daughter for that!"

"Pacifica! Quit talking nonsense!" Her father roared, veins are starting to bulge on his neck as if it were about to pop. "We had this company long before you were born, child! You should be grateful that we raised you! You should be grateful that we are giving things to you like this party even though you are a-"

"A _what_ , dad? Come on! Spit it out!"

"An embarrassment! You are not a Nor-"

"Enough!" Mrs. Northwest stood in between them. "This has gone far enough! What is your problem?" She was trying to sound more sincere but her stiff tone was a dead giveaway. "Why don't you want to marry Erik? He's a fine young man. Is it because of that _Pines_ kid?" She spat the name as if it were poison in her mouth.

Her eyes flashed, but she shook it away. Hopefully, her mother didn't notice.

By then, people from inside the ballroom have started to gather outside, not wanting to miss the latest family scandal.

"You know that a relationship with him wouldn't work. He's dangerous! He's not normal! Just like his whole family!"

"How dare you, mom! Dipper was the most decent person I have ever met! Everything was fine until you started sabotaging our relationship!"

Her mother was taken aback, gasping, pretending that her daughter was making wild accusations.

"You think I didn't know, mom?" Pacifica spat. "You think we didn't know about those goons you sent to steal his car? Or that you paid his university to give him bad marks so we won't have time to go out? Or that time that you had us mugged! Oh, wait! And you forced me to _leave_ him! How pathetic can you be?"

It came so fast that she didn't have time to react. All of a sudden there was a loud clap and her hearing started to ring before the pain from her cheek raced up her head. It was only when she tasted the blood inside her mouth did she had a sense of what just happened.

Her mother stood in front of her, shocked, clasping her hand in disbelief of what she had done while everyone else stared at them with unblinking eyes, not daring to say a word.

Instinctively, Pacifica's hand ran up her face. Never in her life did she expect that her own parents would treat her like this. This was a new low for them, and she has had enough.

Feeling the tears well up her eyes she ran away from them, ignoring their calls for her to come back and ramming through anyone standing in her way. She bursts through the door, and out the building and into the streets. She ran as fast as she could. She didn't look back. She was never going back.

Today was a good day. Sure his car got towed, and his sandwich was stolen by a raccoon, but still, Dipper was happy. His mind was burning, but it felt good. He felt satisfied being able to put much progress into his research. Everything was ready for tomorrow. He was excited. Exhilarated, even! Soon, his own work will materialize and soon he will have something much like Grunkle Ford's work in Gravity Falls: something he can call his own.

He tried to look back how far he'd come. During their first summer in Gravity Falls, he tried to solve its mysteries and secrets with the help of his great-uncles, sister, and friends, and now, after a few years, he will now start his own journal. He will record mysteries and anomalies, he will have another puzzle to solve, another adventure to pursue. He could hardly wait. Like a child in Christmas, he wished that there was no longer a night to separate him from tomorrow. He even considered going to the airport now and wait for tomorrow there.

"Don't be ridiculous, Dipper." He told himself, smiling.

He walked all the way from the university lab to his apartment a few blocks away in under an hour. He needed to stretch his legs and he needed the cool night air. The previous rain left the puddles on the street walk, and Dipper was feeling so joyful that he had to force himself not to stomp on it.

Soon, he reached his apartment and headed up the fourth floor, whistling at first, but realized he found that it was boring to climb the steps one at a time. He did need the exercise. And so with a deep breath, he charged up the stairs taking three at a time, racing with himself, making his abdomen ache and his heart beat wildly, until he reached his floor, huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf.

"Well! That's enough exercise for the month." He was proud of his achievement, though it took him a while to catch his breath.

He pulled out his keys from the back pocket of his pants, whistling again that song that had been stuck with him for days. He couldn't wait to get to bed. He deserved it. His brain deserved it!

But there was a girl crouched and leaning on his door, her head buried in her arms. Her hair was soaking wet and shaggy, her dress was dotted with mud, and her shoes were missing. He groaned in irritation as he tried to decide what to do with her. However, this wasn't an uncommon sight in this building. His neighbor was a beautiful drunk, which is an absolute shame. Sometimes she would come home after a whole day of partying, mistaking Dipper's apartment for her own only to pass out, blocking the way. It was getting annoying trying to deal with her on an almost daily basis, but the landlord wouldn't do anything about it. What's amazing, though, was that Dipper still doesn't know her name.

"Err hmm." He coughed, trying to get her attention. But the girl didn't budge.

He was about to pull her in the arm when he noticed something.

 _That smell…_ He thought. _That perfume…_

He was sure he had smelled that before, but where? Who? Mabel? No. Wendy? Heck, no! Candy? Possibly? Wait, is this…

The girl pulled her head up, her puffy sky blue eyes looked at him with surprise, hope, and a tinge of joy. Realizing who he was, the girl jumped up to hug him around his neck in a tight embrace, savoring that moment with him for all the ones she had lost. "Dipper. It's nice to see you again!"

"Pacifica? What are you doing here?" There was a prick in his heart as he held her by the shoulder and tried to push her away, but he didn't let go of her just yet.

"Dipper, I'm sorry to bother you. I know you don't want to see me but I- I…" She couldn't hold it in anymore. She has been keeping herself from crying all night. She needed to let it go.

Pacifica buried her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably as she cried out all her frustrations and pains. She let it all out, as the dam that held her emotions started to burst. She couldn't control it anymore, everything just wanted to rush out and she couldn't stop even if she wanted to. Seeing Dipper again caused it all. But she didn't blame him for this weakness. Inside, she thanked him, because after all these years he was still the only one she can show her real self to.

But Dipper didn't understand, though he knew there was something wrong. He just watched her as she poured herself out. She was so defenseless. So vulnerable. She was still the Pacifica he knew. But he couldn't take watching her sob anymore. He grabbed her in his arms and held her tight, her damp hair and dress soaking his shirt, but he didn't care. He held her for as long as she needed. He held her for as long as she cried.

Pacifica reacted immediately, running her arms around him and returning his embrace, pushing every inch of her against him.

It took a while until Pacifica calmed down, but even then none of them broke their embrace; Dipper held her, and she held him. It took a few more minutes for her to completely stop crying and gently pushed herself off him, wiping the tears from her face.

"You look hideous." Dipper kidded, gaving her a warm smile to comfort her, his arms still on her waist.

Pacifica looked up at him with a stern face, her mascara had run and left a dark stream on either side of her cheeks. Her red lipstick had been smothered all over her lips and her foundation was starting to cake. She just stared into his eye until eventually, she giggled, however softly.

"Still witty as ever, I see." She said, her eyes not leaving his.

"Of course, Pacifica." He pushed a stray lock of her hair off her face. "The world wouldn't be the same if I stopped making witty remarks."

But just as soon as it appeared, Pacifica's smile vanished again, as her eyes trailed down to her filthy feet.

"Hey," Dipper tilted her head up, but she refused to see him. "What happened?"

She swallowed, and it felt hard on her throat as if she were swallowing a rock. "Dip, I promise to tell you everything, but can I wash up first? I'm not comfortable looking... like this."

Dipper nodded, the small smile still plastered on his face. He picked up his keys and unlocked the door before inviting Pacifica inside.

"You can take a shower." He said, leading her into the bathroom.

Pacifica took a look around and everything seemed to be in the same place as they were three years ago as if his apartment was frozen in time.

For a guy, his home was spotless. The carpet floor was well vacuumed, the books and pens and paper are all neatly in place on his desk, his couch and TV seemed untouched, and there was a scent, like a man's perfume, had been showered on everything. This was Dipper. Always organized. Quite possibly a neat freak. Pacifica snickered in the idea.

"Here's the bathroom." Dipper showed her inside, opening the curtain to the shower.

"I know Dipper. I've been here, remember?"

Dipper blushed at the memory but quickly shook it away. "Right. Anyway, I'll find some clothes for you. Just take your time. By the time you're out I'll have something hot for you to drink."

Even his bathroom was perfectly organized and clean. Pacifica can't help to admire him. His place looked better than hers! Does he have someone cleaning this place or does he do it on his own?

"Thank you, Dipper." She said sincerely.

Dipper nodded. "No problem, Pacifica." He then closed the door and went to his room.

He was not expecting this at all. He thought that he would be able to have an early rest, but with Pacifica here, he wasn't sure.

He sighed loudly as he looked for the clothes Mabel left in his apartment. Unlike him, she was awfully forgetful and ends up filling his cabinet with her clothes. But Dipper can't help to wonder about Pacifica. What happened? What was wrong? What will he do with her? All his plans were already laid out for tomorrow, but he can't just leave her on her own, not when she's broken and something was obviously going bad with her. Maybe, she'll come with them? Personally, he'd like that, even after all that happened between them he'd welcome her to his team. But is that a good idea? Pacifica was never useless. She's a smart girl; smarter than she'd give herself credit for. He knew that. Though she may not be a part of his team, she will help out in her own way. Maybe the best decision to do now was to wait it out. A solution was bound to reveal itself before the night is over, and when that time comes, he's trusting that he would be wise to make the right choice.

After gathering a pair of fuzzy pajamas and his favorite gray Darth Vader shirt, he placed them neatly on his bed. He then walked across the hallway, knocking at the bathroom door and informing Pacifica where the clothes she could use are.

A few more minutes later and Pacifica popped out of the bathroom, fresh and clean as if all evidence of the night had been washed away. It took her more than ten minutes to get dressed, though. Possibly contemplating whether or not she will wear those dreadful pajamas. Dipper thought that she's free to look for an alternative, but the fuzzy, pink pajama is the only thing she will find appropriate.

Finally, she emerged from Dipper's room, toweling her golden hair dry. His shirt was too large and baggy for her lean frame, but amazingly, the pajamas suited her well.

"Wow!" Dipper chuckled, but it was more to tease her than anything else. "You look like a normal human being!"

"I'm just amazed that your sister still has her good ol' sense of fashion." She looked at the pajamas she was wearing, eyeing it as if it would eat her legs off.

"She's still… silly in a wa, if that's what you're saying."

Pacifica took a bar stool and sat at the counter overlooking the kitchen. Dipper was busy cooking up something, and it smelled like vanilla and strawberries. Sitting on the countertop was a steaming mug of hot cocoa. She grabbed it with both hands, warming up her palms before taking a sip. Her stomach rejoiced to have something to fill it, and its warmness radiated all over her body. She remembered the first time she had a taste of Dipper's cocoa. He's not much of a coffee guy, so he found some delightful ways to make his cocoa fun. From mint chocolate cocoa, to spicy vanilla chocolate. It may sound crazy, but the spicy vanilla was Pacifica's favorite and is exactly the same thing she is drinking now. She smiled as its warmness finally reached her cheeks. She missed these times; the times when she felt comfortable and truly happy.

"So," Dipper began, looking over his shoulders while he cooked. "What happened?"

Pacifica sighed, mentally arranging the events of that night. She wasn't comfortable bringing it up but she owed him that much.

With a deep breath, she relayed to him what happened, but she was careful not to give details on what the party was for. It was already ruined. There's no need to bring it up anymore. But she told him about Erik and his family, her parents' decision, their wild argument and her mother slapping her. "And that' s why I came here. I couldn't find a place to go. I just want to be as far away from them as possible." She concluded, drinking the last few drops of her cocoa.

The tears welled up in her eyes again, but this time she was able to blink it away. She was done crying.

Dipper was now leaning on the countertop across her. He didn't really know what to say. It sounded so complicated. What could he have to offer to make things better for her? "So what are you planning now?"

She planted her face on her hands. "I don't know." She wanted to say something else but was not sure if it was the right thing to ask.

Dipper went back to his cooking and he flipped something from the frying pan.

"Maybe… maybe I… could stay with you?" She asked. Her efforts of stopping herself were futile.

Dipper quickly turned back to her, surprise painted all over his face.

"Just for a few days." She pleaded. "Just until I could sort this mess out. I'd be fine on the sofa."

She sounded desperate, but she was telling the truth. She knew that she will only get in deeper trouble when she is within arms-reach of her parents. However, she understood that it was a long-shot asking Dipper if she could stay with him, even for a few days, not after what she did.

"Pacifica, you can't-"

"Please, I'll be good. I won't bother you…" Now she's sounding more like a child.

"Pacifica, I'm leaving tomorrow. I have a research project to do in Canada. I will be staying there for a few months."

Pacifica lost her words. But maybe she could-

"I want to come with you!" She blurted out, mentally slapping herself "Please, Dipper. I have nowhere else to go."

Dipper breathed, pressing fingers on the bridge of his nose.

"I can help. I'll cook, I'll clean. I'd get my hands dirty, scrape my knee… crack my nail polish."

He bursts out laughing, though he tried so hard not to. He pictured her like Cinderella, wearing a potato sack and washing dishes. She must really need a refuge to go such lengths. It was almost adorable to think about if the idea that she just wants to escape her abusive parents wasn't depressing.

Looking at in a logical perspective, there is nothing wrong with bringing her with him to Canada. But if Canada was anything like Gravity Falls, then she would be better off staying near her parents. At least that way, the possibility of her dying from some abnormality would remain minimal.

"Dipper, I can't stay…" She said it as if she were reading his mind.

Perhaps she is! Dipper quickly tried to build a mental wall, which if it were a real wall, it would tumble in a smooth breeze.

"It might get dangerous." He said blankly, almost to himself.

"I understand the risks, Dip. I know what you do and what path you're on. I'd rather stand with you…" She looked at her with her wide eyes, pleading like a puppy begging to be taken home.

He felt his heart melt. Women are evil! How could they manipulate men with only the way they look at them.

"Fine!" He moaned. "But you need to do everything I will say, okay?"

"Wow! Growing a little backbone now, huh?" Her pleading eyes had now vanished and replaced by her usual sarcastic ones.

Dipper glared at her. Women _are_ evil!

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding." She raised her hands, giggling. Classic Dipper. "But thank you, for considering to bring me. And yes, I promise to do what you say."

A few minutes passed and neither of them said anything more. Pacifica thought that he must still be debating with himself if it were really reasonable to bring her along.

Inside, she felt a little happiness glowing, like a tiny ember in a bed of tinder. She needed a place to hide, yes, but she also wanted to stay with him. She was truly glad to be with him again, to spend time with him, to see him, and to speak with him. Maybe she could fix things? Patch it all up as best she can, show him that she still thinks of him; that she still needs him. If she could-

Dipper snapped his fingers in front of her face, pulling her out of her trance. "Hey! You were staring at the wall for a really long time. Are you okay?"

Pacifica blinked. Embarrassed, she pretended to comb her hair with her fingers. "Uh, yeah. I'm good. Sorry. I was just... thinking of something."

"Well, enough thinking," Dipper said, presenting a plate stacked with five thick, fluffy pancakes. It was steaming with a rich vanilla scent and dripping with strawberry marmalade. "It's time to eat."

The pancakes were beautiful, and the thought that Dipper made it for her melted her insides into mush. But… why? "What's this?" She asked, sounding a bit too stoic than she wanted.

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked, brows furrowing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean _that_ … It's just… you don't cook."

"Hah!" Dipper clapped his hands. "Mabel's been teaching me! Unfortunately, though, the pancake batter was all that's left in my fridge. So I guess it's pancake for dinner for the both of us."

The girl smiled warmly, touched by his effort.

"Besides," He continued, rummaging through the drawers until he found a match. "I'm guessing you left the party without blowing out your candles. So…" He stuck a birthday candle on top of her pancake tower and lit it.

"How did you know?" She said so meekly that her voice was barely audible.

Dipper noted the look on her face. He knew when she was genuinely asking. She looked like an innocent child with eyes beaming with hope. She looked more beautiful that way. Someone should tell her to always be genuine.

"Oh please. We dated for six months, remember? Of course, I know when your birthday is." He placed his hand on top of hers. Somehow his hazelnut eyes shimmered in the birthday candle's light. "Happy birthday Pacifica. Make a wish."

She closed her eyes, trying hard so tears wouldn't spill out, needless to say, she failed at that. But for now, she didn't want anything else. She's found her refuge once more. But looking deep into her heart she blew it out. _I wish for another chance..._

* * *

 _ **Hello guys!**_

 _ **So here's the second chapter! I really appreciate the Kudos and for everyone who's been reading my work. It means a lot for my stuff to be seen by you guys. I hope you stay tuned. I will be posting new chapters every Friday.**_

 _ **Tell what you guys think! I'd love to hear from you**_

 _ **Cheers, guys!**_

 _ **-MS**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Chasing What You Can't

_**Hello guys!**_

 _ **I'm very sorry, I had to make a teeny-tiny change in the story - So instead of 22, Pacifca would be 25 years old the day she celebrated her birthday, Dipper and the other would, of course, follow. No biggie. This is so it would 'fit' properly on the timeline. Let's face it, 22 is too young for them, right? Or is it just me?**_

 _ **Anyway, so here's chapter 3. The next chapter is where all the mysteriousness of the story would come.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Her eyes fluttered to the sound of rain pouring outside. She wrapped herself tighter in her blanket refusing to get up, sucking all the warmth it gave. She twisted and turned, hoping to get her sleep back, but it was already gone, it had left her for another day. Groaning, she took a look around. Nothing in the room looked familiar, it was too gray; too _un-Pacifica-like_. It took a couple of seconds before she realized that she was not in her room but, rather, she was in Dipper's. She quickly sat up, looking to see if he was with her, but, to her dismay, it was only in her fantasies.

Grudgingly, she got out of bed and fixed it neatly just before she left the room and headed to the bathroom to wash up. When she was done, she went to the living room, with Dipper out of sight except for a couple of luggage and equipment sitting by the door. But what was it for?

 _Crap!_ She swore. They were leaving for Canada and she completely forgot! She thought that all of the stuff about waking up early were just part of her sleepless dreams.

She quickly ran back to Dipper's room and tossed open his cabinet. She looked for anything she could pack and take on their trip, something decent, something she could wear, something that wouldn't make her look like Mabel. But when she found none, she left the room, biting her nails. Where will she get her clothes? She can't go home without risking her parents finding her. And obviously she can't go to Canada wearing her ex-boyfriend's shirt and his sister's pajamas, and even if she could, she would first toss herself into the bottomless pit before she allowed herself to be seen by anyone in it.

As she thought of a way through her situation, Dipper came in with a bag of bagels, a cup of coffee and a shopping bag.

"Hey! Glad you're awake." Dipper greeted with a smile bright enough to dispel the rain outside, setting everything down on the countertop. "I bought us some breakfast and something for you to wear. It's nothing fancy, though, I just bought them from a thrift shop. Good thing that place was open early."

Pacifica walked towards him, sighing in relief, holding her hand in her chest. "You are a lifesaver." She said, making sure she stressed each word. There was a part of her that wanted to kiss him, but the rest of her brain pulled her away from making such a rash decision.

"Yeah, I figured you wouldn't want to wear my sister's clothes to Canada." He tried to hide his laugh, imagining how she would look like. Mabel would look silly on those things, but at least she can pull it off into something cute. But put all that to Pacifica with all _Pacifica-ness_ and she'd look hilarious.

He passed her a bagel, which she ate, ever so delicately. "So, what time is our flight?" She asked him, drowning the bagel in coffee.

"At 10." He said, shoving a huge part of food into his mouth. "But I guess we need to get there early so we can get you a ticket." He said through a mouthful of pastry.

After their small breakfast, they didn't talk much anymore as Dipper made sure that he has everything he needed: his journal, maps, graphs, books, pen and some weird gizmo that Pacifica swore was a handheld GPS, though she could be wrong.

Pacifica, on the other hand, took a quick shower just to wash the sleep from the rest of her body. She wanted to be presentable, of course, and most especially to Dipper. She then put on the jeans, long-sleeve shirt, jacket, and sneakers that he bought for her which, amazingly, fits her perfectly. She made a mental note to pay him back. But looking at Dipper's shirt, she couldn't dare leave it behind. Finally deciding that she will bring it along, she put it over her long-sleeve shirt, tucked it into her pants and hit it under her jacket. Of course, it looked good on her. She was Pacifica. The shirt even failed to look baggy, but rather stylish.

When everything was ready, they brought all the things downstairs. Pacifica keeping her promise, tried to carry his luggage, while Dipper had the equipment. They got onto a cab to the airport, only stopping so Pacifica could withdraw enough money for the whole trip going to wherever in Canada they are headed.

Luckily, the security wasn't really strict in the airport as there weren't a lot of people, which was absolutely weird. But they didn't complained about the lack of swelling crowds since Dipper and Pacifica were able to get to the gate in no time.

"Hey, guys!" Dipper greeted the only two people waiting for their flight. "We're finally doing it, huh?"

Pacifica followed him, though she was careful to keep her distance as if his friends are going to bite. Seriously, there's only two of them waiting for the plane? What happened? Did everybody else forgot to wake up?

"Damn right!" Yelled a tall man with a scruffy blonde beard and hair. "I have a feeling that this is going to be amazing!" He howled.

"Quit it," said the woman, with short black hair and purple highlights under a beanie hat who was standing way too close to Dipper. "Are you really going to be like that all the way to Canada?"

The blonde man blinked at her with a teasing face. "Maybe."

"Guys," Dipper chimed in. He grabbed Pacifica by the hand and pulled her beside him. For him to touch her hand again made her thoughts fly away, shocking her brain. "This is Pacifica. She'll be coming with us to Canada. Pacifica, this is Felix and Janette. My teammates."

"Uhm, no offense," Said Janette, her tone overflowing with sarcasm. "But why?"

"We had some… things to deal with." Dipper explained.

"Oh," The girl said, irritated and Felix raised his brows.

Noticing how unsatisfied they were with his answer, Dipper tried to make her look good to them. "She was there in Gravity Falls, back in the… incident. She could help us."

Felix shot her a surprised look. "No way? _You_ were there? You've seen Bill?"

Pacifica smiled confidently. "Uh huh." She answered, looking at Dipper mentally thanking him, and he nodded. She guessed that facing something closely resembling death itself would be a good way to get her on their good side. Well, that is true only for Felix, who seemed to be fascinated by such things.

"That is so cool! What was he like?" Felix had a childish grin on his face as if he just met one of Santa's elf.

"Deranged. Psychotic. Homicidal. Frightening. You know? For the lack of better words."

"Wow." Felix mouthed, mind-blown in the idea that he is talking to another person other than Dipper who has been in direct contact with Bill.

Janette pushed the dumbfounded Felix back to his seat, letting his imaginations simmer, before stepping in front of Dipper, still uncomfortably close for Pacifica. "I still don't see how she can help us, Dip."

 _Dip? Dip! I'm the only one who can call him Dip!_ Pacifica simply raised her brows at her, though not without a smile. She didn't want to open her mouth, because if she did, she will ruin the whole trip, maybe even cancel it.

"Just trust me on this, Janette. I know her. She won't let us down." His hand went around her shoulder, and Pacifica watched as Janette's face melted in jealousy.

Yes! Score one for Pacifica!

Feeling satisfied, Pacifica now went to buy her ticket but not before touching Dipper in the arm telling him where she's headed, just to show dominance over Janette.

Though she wasn't sure it was really a good idea to taunt her, mainly because she knows that it will only lead into a childish rivalry. But Pacifica hated the fact that someone else was looking at Dipper the same way she does, but will she really risk their whole project just because someone has a crush on her ex?

Despite forcing herself to act all tough, she couldn't help but feel a heavy weight on her chest, as if something was pulling her down. Dipper was everything to her, and the thought that she could lose him forever to someone else was making her think desperately. _Calm down, girl._ She told herself as she breathed in deeply. There was no need for those kinds of thoughts.

Pretty soon, the plane arrives, and so did the other passengers, like ants to a sugar cube, But still there aren't a lot. Chances are it will be a free sitting on the plane since there aren't enough passengers to fill it.

As they entered the jetway, Pacifica caught an eye of Janette staring at her, eyes glaring. She then glanced at Dipper who was walking ahead of them both with the rest of the passengers, as if telling her that they have a game on their hands. Janette smirked slyly at her and she started speeding up.

 _Oh no, you don't!_ Pacifica thought as she also tried to move through the crowd, but there were so many that it was hard for her to squeeze through them. She knew exactly what that girl wanted, and it was what she wanted too! To sit with Dipper during the whole duration of the flight.

Though Janette was closer, Pacifica was able to quickly catch up with her. Do you possibly think that someone with charms like her would be kept off by a meager crowd? Heck no! All she had to do was say 'excuse me' with her large blue eyes and stunning smile and they move away no questions asked, a quality that Janette obviously doesn't have, not with her emo get-up.

But that does not mean that Janette has nothing to compare with Pacifica. As a matter of fact, her leaner frame made it easier for her to slip pass small opening. The way she glided through the crowd made it seem graceful, dodging shoulders, arms, and elbows with ease.

Still, it was Janette who entered the gate first, pausing to give Pacifica a brash smile of victory. But Pacifica won't allow it. She shoved through the people, not caring about being rude anymore, and raced across the platform, but by the time she boarded the plane, both Dipper and Janette were nowhere to be seen.

She walked through the aisles in a quick, constant pace, hoping to find Dipper first, and as luck would have it she found him with his blue hat, sitting a few rows from her by the window, with an empty seat beside him.

 _Janette, you're a sucker!_ She grinned smugly, rushing to it and finally planting herself on the chair. She breathed, savoring victory and finally relaxing.

But wait. Dipper wasn't wearing a hat!

She heard someone call her with a loud _psst_. She took a look around, craning her neck only to find Janette waving at her, gloating. She mouthed _Thank you_ sarcastically, pointing at the man sitting beside her. The man looked at her direction though he did not see her. It was Dipper.

"What!?" She looked at the man sitting beside her.

"Wassup?" Felix nodded at her, putting on his earphones.

"Why are you wearing a hat?" She asked frantically.

"I like this hat." He answered as if it was obvious.

Pacifica breathed out, defeated, trying to push away her thoughts of how she will murder Janette. How did she do that? Maybe it was her emo magic or something. Damn that girl, making up unnecessary competitions. But if that was the way she wanted it, then Pacifica was going to play hard. She is going to-

"Hey." Felix nudged her, offering her one ear of his earphones."Any chance you like Viking death metal bands?"

Pacifica was reluctant but took it anyway. "Meh, what the heck."

Metal bands aren't as bad as she thought them to be. Well, at first they were. It wasn't anything but noise jumbled up together. But the more she listened to it, the more she could see the story behind the guttural growls. Pretty soon she was banging her head, or rather something that would pass for it, along with the music with her fingers and feet drumming along with the beat.

But, an hour into the flight, she decided that she would prefer to close her eyes a bit, surrendering the earphones back to Felix.

"So, did you like it?" He asked, beaming.

"I did, actually. Never thought I'd say that." She smiled at him. "Thank you."

"No problem, Pacifica." He held his fist up at her and she reluctantly bumped it with hers, "And congratulations! You're no longer a virgin!"

Blood swelled on her cheeks as her eyes grew as wide as the moon. She took a looked behind her to see an old married couple staring her with a look of disgust.

"Ohnothatsnotwhathemeant!" She held up her hand trying to explain herself so quickly that it was nothing but a blur.

But the old man just shook his head with a "The youth these days." before turning his back on her.

Pacifica looked back to Felix who had returned listening to his music, eyes closed with his seat reclined as if nothing happened. _That kid is dense, huh?_

She tried to recline her's too, but not as much as Felix's, trying hard to forget what just happened. She rested her head, and she could see the top of Dipper's head from far away, with Janette's leaning on his shoulder. A shot of jealousy struck her in her gut and it felt as if she was going to be sick. That is something she cannot bear to look at, but still she did. What could be going on with them? Does Dipper know how that emo girl feels about him? And if he does, how did he respond?

She tried to take comfort from the previous night: how he hugged her while she cried, the pancake birthday cake, letting her sleep on his bed, how he decided to bring her along to his project in Canada despite the disapproval of his teammates. A man who has already moved on will not do that, will he? There must be something inside him that makes him care about her, at least for a tiny bit? But why couldn't she see it? _Why are you hiding Dipper Pines!_

She rolled over so she wouldn't see them anymore and instead watched the golden clouds fly by from the window. It was so calm the way the sun shone with its bright rays like arms extending to all that would benefit from it. She figured that one way or another she will have to bring up her thoughts to Dipper. But until then, she hoped that he would see how much she still wanted him. She'd chase after him if that's the only way to show him.

Four hours later, they reached St. John's International Airport, and after having a quick lunch, and making sure that all their things are accounted for, they took a light aircraft to Charlottetown, north of where they were, which was a two-hour flight. Pacifica didn't even bother to rush with Janette just to sit with Dipper this time. She thought that it was a childish thing to do, and perhaps it would tick that emo girl off since her effort won't make her feel like a special snowflake anymore. When they finally got to Charlottetown, they met with a tiny man with a small, bushy beard and beady eyes.

"Guys," Dipper called his team's attention, Pacifica included. "This is Mr. Borton. He owns the house that we will be renting in Roirkshire Hills." Everyone greeted him a good afternoon, taking a turn in shaking his hands.

"My, my. I thought that there would be more of you." He said, but mainly to Dipper.

"No, sir. It's just us. This is the whole team. Felix, Janette and Pacifica."

Mr. Borton turned to Pacifica and examined her carefully. "Huh, I hope you don't mind me saying, but I didn't think girls like you are interested in these kinds of things." His voice was high pitched, like a man-baby.

Pacifica looked at him, confused. "I'm sorry, sir. I don't understand."

"Well, forgive me for being stereotypical, but blondies aren't always fond of digging dirt in the middle of nowhere, trying to look for some scientific thingymajig." He laughed as if it was the funniest joke in the world.

Blondies? What is this man drinking?

Trying to humor their host, she smiled despite being irritated. "Well actually -"

"She isn't," Janette said flatly. Pacifica turned to her, hating the fact that she's still breathing. Seriously! She is easy to hate! "She isn't interested in digging around. She's interested in… _something_ else."

The tiny old man, sensing the tension, clapped his hand on Dippers back, rather roughly. "Okay then, here's the key to the house." He dropped it on his open palms. "Be careful out there. There are a lot of weird things going on in that rickety old town. That's why I moved here!"

"Don't worry, sir. We'll be fine."

Mr. Borton nodded as he hopped back on his car, mumbling "Kids these days and their crazy gigs."

They now got onto a bus going to Roirkshire Hills. Pacifica caught the window seat and leaned her head on it. She breathed, drowning her irritation of Janette, and distracting herself by watching the people going on about their own business. Charlottetown was a beautiful place with simple people living a simple life. The hustle of the city is not seen in this place and she thought that if she would disappear, she will disappear here.

She was exhausted, and all she wanted was to get a nice sleep in a warm bed. Not once during their whole trip did she close her eyes. She's bad at traveling. She couldn't sleep easily on the uncomfortable seats, and even if she could, it would leave her with a terrible case of a stiff neck.

 _Roirkshire Hills._ She laughed at the name. What kind of imbecile would name a place like that? First, it was unpronounceable, second it's almost impossible to spell, and third, what does it even mean? What is 'Roirk'? What is 'Shire?' Like the place where _Hobbits_ live? It was as if the person who named it was just making sounds work together to make an exotic name for the town. But the more she dwelled on it, the more she imagined Gravity Falls. She did miss that grimy old place, the population of simpletons, their crazy traditions, and festivals. Perhaps it's sunny there now, with the leaves starting to fall from the trees. It was her favorite part of the year - the only time when she could jump over a pile of dried leaves that the gardener had just gathered - the season where it is cold but with the sun smiling down on her with a warm kiss. She felt like a child inside, something she has not felt in a very long time.

As she dwelled on her childhood memories in Gravity Falls, she felt someone sit beside her. She turned and saw Dipper smiling at her, a cup of coffee in his hand. "Caramel macchiato." He said, offering it to her.

A rush of heat ran up her chest, up to her ears and cheeks as she grabbed it from his hand. "Thank you." She said in almost a whisper. She smiled at him, but it wasn't forced or made to charm him. It was natural. It was beautiful.

"You okay?" Dipper asked nudging her with a toothy grin.

Pacifica nodded, she can feel her eyes now becoming heavy, but seeing him smile made her feel it was worth it. "Yes, I'm good."

"Well, we have a six-hour trip ahead of us. Feel free to lean on my shoulder if you want to close your eyes."

Pacifica nodded gingerly. She'd love that. And after awhile, she leaned her head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her, making sure she's comfortable. _Screw stiff necks!_ She thought. She'd risk it all for him.


	4. Chapter 4 - Ezekiel

_**Alright! So here is Chapter 4, and as promised, the mysteriousness starts. This is my longest chapter yet, and I hope you guys will enjoy it!**_

 _ **A shout out to TwinklyToes! She's the one who beta-reads my stories. You should go and check out her one-shots! She's amazing!**_

 _ **As always, don't be afraid to tell me what you think about this. I'd love to hear from you.**_

 _ **Cheers!**_

* * *

When they finally arrived at the house they were going to stay in in Roirkshire Hills, it was already three in the morning. Every one of Dipper's team was exhausted and cranky from the long trip. And as predicted, Pacifica was suffering from a bad case of a stiff neck that stopped her from moving her head in any direction. But it was worth it. All the six-hour trip from Charlottetown went undisturbed, giving her as much time as she wanted to talk with Dipper and snuggle on his shoulder and bury her face on him. Well, almost, as Janette tried to take Dipper's attention even from across the aisle, often casting shots of hateful leer at her. Pacifica was satisfied to think that she had won the round and she rubbed it all over the emo girl's face. At one point, even, while she was having a shallow sleep, Dipper pulled his jacket over her as the temperature suddenly changed. That was another memory she was keeping forever, locked away in a tiny box in her head, because at that moment, she felt like everything was back to normal as if the past never happened.

The moment they entered the house, they dropped their things in the living room and headed straight to find their own rooms. There were four and Pacifica took the one in the far end to the left. She dropped onto her bed and soaked up all the coolness it had, falling asleep immediately. It was already early in the afternoon when she finally woke up, her whole body was sore, and it felt like her bones were made of lead. She struggled to stand, her knees were wobbly and her muscles were shaking as if it was the first time she used them, though her stiff neck was gone. _This bed is magic!_

It was only now that she was able to appreciate the room she had chosen. It must have been pure luck for her to claim it before anyone else did. It was beautifully cozy and she swore that she could stay in that room forever as long as she had tons of books to read and a magical refrigerator that never runs out of food.

The sun streamed down from all the four large windows of her room, lighting up every inch with perfect brightness, specks of dust glowing as they passed the beams like dancing pixies. She took off her shoes and walked around the room barefooted. The smooth grain of the maple floorboards sent a snug feeling up her toes pulling out all her stress, leaving nothing but a fuzzy feeling inside her chest, lightening her up. She walked up to one of the windows beside her bed and she saw the wide, yard that stretches up to the tree lines, bordered by a stream, she even saw a couple of squirrels scurrying across the grass. In the middle of the yard was a sugar maple tree with a swing hanging on one of the low branches. Without any competition, the tree grew large with wide limbs fanning out in all directions, its leaves having started to change its color, with deep red crowding the bottom, slowly lightening up to yellow and eventually green at the top. There was already a sea of fallen leaves surrounding it and more were still falling like a slow shower of bronze snow. She will be the first one to try the swing under that tree, and possibly dance around it like an idiot afterward. But she didn't care. It would be just like when she was young, and she would get to re-live it all over again.

Feeling the energy filling her to the brim she rushed to the door, but when she opened it she saw Dipper standing in front of her room, his hand in a fist and was about to knock. "Hey, Cify." He greeted with a smile as warm as the rays pouring from her windows. And to be called 'Cify' by him again? Can this afternoon get any better?

"Hey, Dip!" She chirped. "I was just about to go outside. Have you seen the yard! It looks amazing!"

"It is, isn't it? I've been staring at it since I woke up. Just like Gravity Falls, huh?"

Pacifica nodded, staring out the window again, smiling stupidly. She can almost hear it calling her. But suddenly she just wanted to stand there with him for the rest of the day.

"Listen, Pacifica. We're having a meeting right now, and I'd like you to join us."

"But, I'm not part of your team." She said, sounding dry as she remembered Janette saying that as if she was not there to hear it sometime during their trip. It irritated her, but she held herself only closer to not lose control. She won't ruin things for Dipper.

"Don't listen to Janette." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder and it quickly pulled her away from her murderous thoughts. "She's just like that. Plus you're with me so that officially means you're on my team, right?"

She nodded, deciding that the tree and the swing could wait. She's here now and that means she's obligated to do what is required of her. Plus, it's Dipper! How could she say no?

The living room was even better than she remembered from last night, just like her room, it was lit with natural light pooling from the wide windows, though not as warm. It was cooler there than in her room but still gave the same homely feeling. A large rug that looks like Aladdin's flying carpet was set directly in front of the stone fireplace. Two sofas were fixed on the sides; one directly facing the fireplace, the other on the bottom part facing the TV on the opposite side. A large, square coffee table with a glass surface sat in the middle, while a side table was perched between the two sofas carrying a night stand. A chandelier hung directly above the living room, which, Pacifica guessed would look lovely when the night comes.

Felix was sitting on the sofa opposite the TV, legs stretched on the coffee table, while Janette stood by the fireplace, admiring the knickknacks that decorated the shelf.

"Alright!" Dipper clapped his hands together, excitement radiating from his face. "So, we're finally here in Roirkshire Hills."

"Alright!" Felix hooted with a high tone.

"Yes, thanks, Felix." He chuckled. "Now we've been planning this for a very long time, and we only have five months to do what we have to do and that is to find the source of the anomalies."

He pulled out a map showing the town of Roirkshire Hills surrounded by large red dots in a perfect circle. Pacifica tried to focus on what he was saying but her mind was still dreaming of her swinging under the tree. "These dots represent the places where the anomalies have been detected, and for five years the dots have stayed at the same place. We are here to find out why."

Dipper went on to discuss the theories they have made based on every available data that they have - from wormholes to alien technology. Pacifica knew exactly what Dipper was doing, and what he was studying, she understood his passion perfectly, but hearing him talk about it with all the energy that he had, he sounded like something that the 'Aliens' guy from the internet with a whacky hair in the used-to-be-about-history channel would say. She couldn't help but feel bored. She's not interested in finding alien ships or supernatural portals to another dimension. She has had enough of it when that triangle guy decided to be a god in Gravity Falls. But then again, her promise. She basically forced him to take her with them on this project. But what does she have to offer? She doesn't even know half the things they're talking about. Something nagged at the back of her head and she forced the idea of her just being the one who would cook and clean the house out of her mind. Maybe if she didn't try to involve herself more on this project, that is where she is going to end up. More points for Janette then.

"Pacifica," Dipper called her attention. "Did you hear what I said?" There was the sound of authority in his voice, but it was calm.

She looked at him, confused, Felix grinning stupidly at her, and Janette with her constant smug face. "Sorry, I was…" What was Dipper saying? She couldn't remember. Her mind was miles away from the meeting and she simply wasn't listening anymore.

"You will make dinner tonight, okay?" Dipper repeated. "I'll do the dishes, while Felix and Janette tidy things up. Then it will rotate tomorrow."

Pacifica blushed, but she tried to hide it with her hair. "Uh, yeah. I… I can do that."

"You better," Janette said sharply. "We don't need princesses in this house."

With that, all the good feeling she had vanished into thin air. _Seriously, this girl is getting easier to hate every day_. Pacifica leered at the emo girl with eyes as cold as ice. But she glared back at her with burning hate. What the hell is her problem? Pacifica was about to open her mouth to spit something terrible at her. When Dipper cut in.

"Janette, she's not a pain, okay?" Her eyes suddenly went cold as she looked at him, possibly hurt because he sided with her. "I said it before and I will say it again, I vouch for Pacifica. She will not be a drag, she will not be a waste of resources. She can help us. I wouldn't risk this project. You know that. So I'd appreciate it if you _two_ would stop staring like you're about to eat each other." And with that Janette turned her head from him, mumbling something - possibly hexes and curses - under her breath.

"Well. That's that." He breathed heavily. "Enjoy the rest of the afternoon." Dipper finally dismissed them and everyone went their separate ways.

Pacifica now took the opportunity to take a walk outside, though not as enthusiastic as she was before thanks to a certain someone.

In reality, the tree was further away from the house than she'd originally thought. But with every step she took, the better she felt as the grass tickled her between her toes, the gentle wind welcoming her and the sun caressing her face. Pretty soon she was smiling again. When she finally reached the swing she took a quick look around to see if anyone was following her when she was confident that they were all in the house, she ran around the base of the tree as the leaves continually fell over her like a shower. She giggled like a child as she crushed the dried leaves under her foot. She even grabbed a handful of it and tossed it over her head, twirling with pure childish joy.

 _Act like a complete idiot. Check!_

The next morning, Pacifica took the effort to wake up early. It was six o'clock on her phone, though she wasn't sure if she's got the right time being on the other side of the continent and all. When she got up, she went to the bathroom and when she looked in the mirror, she was disgusted to see she was still wearing what she wore two days ago. But not for long. When she was finally done freshening up, she laced up her shoes and headed outside, only to see Dipper on the sofa with his laptop on his lap, and that GPS-thingy was hooked up to it.

"Good morning, Dip." She greeted him with a tap on the shoulder.

Dipper turned to her, smiling, though he looked rather irritated. "Good morning, Pacifica." He grumbled like an ogre. "I was just trying to get the damn thing to work,"

"But what exactly is _that_?" She pointed her slender finger at it.

"Well, it's called a Particle Discharge Scanner. PDS for short."

"And what does it do?" For once she was actually curious about it.

"Anomalies like wormholes give out particles like photons, or antimatter or even radiation. Think of it as the smoke coming out of a car's exhaust pipes. Now these leftover particles are scattered very thinly and they do not have any effect on us or their surroundings. But this device is able to pick up the said particles and points us in the right direction. Like a GPS."

"Huh, so I was right about it being some sort of a GPS." She giggled to herself, feeling smarter by the minute.

"Technically, it is." Dipper nodded, his smile was now something calmer, and less irritated.

The day had just started and she already had two achievements made: learn something scientific and making Dipper smile. Something tells her that today is going to be a good day.

She pats him on the shoulder one last time before she told him she was going to town. She finally left the house with an extra spring in her step, excited for what else this day would bring.

As it turns out, their house was sitting a good 10 minutes away from the town center via a bus ride that passes by regularly. Pacifica thought that it would take at least 30 minutes walk to get to the square, that is if you don't get lost. She's going to have to go and see for herself if her calculations are correct. Though they were not exactly out in the middle of nowhere, they had neighbors all around them which gave Pacifica a sense of comfort.

When she got to the middle of the town, Pacifica took a look around, taking most of her time walking and trying to memorize the place, building a mental map on her head. She later found out that Roirkshire Hills has two specific areas which she dubbed as the Outer Square and the Inner Square, mostly because the town had the shape of an equally sided quadrilateral. See? Smarter already. Roirkshire Hills was just a fraction larger than Gravity Falls and it sits on a large flat land with hills of varying sizes dotting all around it.

She took a brisk walk around the Outer Square where she noted the exact locations of the hospital, the fire department, and the police station. She noticed that the Outer Square was so quiet she swore she saw a tumbleweed roll across the street. _There are no tumbleweeds in Canada, idiot!_ The town hall was also located in the Outer Square just beside the high school, which was the only place that seemed to have actual people in it.

She then headed to the Inner Square where she found most of the town people, greeting her happily with a 'good morning', charmed to see a new face in town. Pacifica was more than happy to spend a couple of minutes to talk with them, asking where the supermarket is, the best place that serves food, and who's who in the town. The townsfolk were thrilled to answer her questions as most tourists aren't really interested in that stuff. With this, she was able to pinpoint Monn's Diner as the best place to get breakfast with their 'supposed-to-be-world-famous' waffles, as some man proudly declared, and that the best place to get her clothes was at Fabulouza.

"It may have a stinking name like a truckload of chicken poo, but it's got all you'll need." Said a pregnant woman whom she found sitting in the park.

That settles it then. First Monn's Diner for breakfast then the clothes store with a name she refuses to say.

Monn's Diner wasn't in the Inner Square, though. It was found in a patch of trees outside the Outer Square, however, it wasn't a pretty long walk from the park. She found it packed full of people but she was able to find a seat at the bar table. She ordered for the most highly recommended waffles with bacon and eggs and a steaming hot coffee, and the locals didn't lie. The waffles were definitely out of this world and if this thing was causing the anomalies that Dipper and his team were looking for, she wouldn't be surprised. It was crusty on the outside, but it had an incredibly soft center that immediately melts the moment it touched the tongue into a perfect blend of vanilla and caramel. She moaned in satisfaction as she had her first bite, before devouring the whole meal in the blink of an eye. Okay, well not really, but it was really quick for Pacifica's standards.

After her delightful breakfast, she went to the store with the horrible name and it _did_ have all the things she wanted from high heeled shoes to shirts that she would parade all across Beverly Hills. Though trying not to get carried away, she bought only the things that she would really need during their stay in Roirkshire Hills. She tried to get away from the store as quickly as she could because there was a particular pair of platform shoes that has been calling her name. She will not give away to temptation. Not yet.

She was all set to head home, with a smoothie on her hand. She was waiting for the next bus that would drop her by their house, but then she thought about Dipper, and Felix and, surprisingly, even Janette, and so she went back into town, grabbing some few groceries and some Chinese takeouts for the four of them.

It was a quarter past noon when she finally got home. The sun why high in the sky but it didn't burn as hot as it did in California. She was carrying a lot when Felix saw her and immediately helped her out.

"Thanks," She chirped.

"No problem, little dudette." He smirked, bring in the groceries and the takeout food.

"Wow, someone went shopping." Dipper quipped, nudging her.

"Well, I was having a smoothie, and I kinda thought about you guys." There was that genuine smile on her again as she tried to see Dipper from the corner of her eye.

"Thank you very much, Cify." He squeezed her hand before he rummaged for the Chinese food.

Pacifica noticed that the living room was now a mess with maps and graphs hanging from the walls, laptops and weird devices lying on the floor and dirty plates and mugs on the coffee table. She looked at the three of them choosing which takeout box is theirs, and that's when she realized that they were starving. She shook her head as she dropped her clothes in her room, but she was happy that she was there to help them out.

Maybe Dipper was right?

After their quick lunch, Dipper, Felix, and Janette went back to work, but not without thanking her, even Janette the emo girl, to her surprise. It's nice to be appreciated, and for once they forgot their childish feud.

Pacifica then took a long, warm bath, happy to scrub away the filth off her. By the time she was done, she left the bathroom smelling like sweet papaya and strawberries. She got dressed in normal house clothes, proudly wearing her newly bought white shirt, knee length shorts that wrapped her legs closely, and fuzzy slippers. Tying her hair into a ponytail, she quickly did the dishes, stacked their groceries in the cupboards and refrigerator and making sure that the kitchen and the dining room was clean.

 _Damn! I feel like a housewife!_ She shuddered at the thought and quickly retreated to the living room where they were working, surrounding herself with their energetic and youthful auras just to make make the feeling of being a mom raising three young adults go away.

She tried to help out as much as she could like encoding some poorly written notes, making lines on a map and drawing carefully placed dotted lines on the said map. She felt like one of them, like whatever it is they were doing, and quite frankly she enjoyed it. But for the rest of the afternoon, when she had nothing else left to do, she tried reading some of Stanford Pines' (the smart Stanford, not his con-man twin Stanford, who turns out to be Stanley) study on anomalies, or as he would put it: statistical improbabilities. It was amazingly comprehensible.

Sure there were words that she didn't exactly understand without Dipper explaining it to her, but for the most part, it was educational.

But soon her eyes started hurting, and when she looked up, the sun was already setting. She took a look around and Janette was already watching some TV, while Dipper tinkered with the PDS. and Felix listened to his music.

It was awfully dull to look at them like that as if they had each sold their souls a very long time ago. There was no action, no thrill. Pacifica didn't want them to just read and map and plot a graph for five months. They need to pump their hearts, even just for a little bit.

"Uhm, guys." She said, an idea hatching in her head. The three looked at her as if they were sensing a ghost. "So today's pretty much the start of your research, right?"

"Right you are, miss dudette!" Felix held up two fingers at her. _Seriously, that guy is like high all the time._

"I was thinking, maybe we could celebrate a bit?"

"Celebrate?" Janette repeated, raising a brow, but Pacifica could tell that she got her interest.

"Yeah. I bought some hot dogs and some buns, plus a six-pack beer. Maybe we could build a fire outside and, you know… chill."

Felix's eyes brightened up. "Oh, that sounds awesome!"

"Sure," Janette shrugged, surprising Pacifica. "I think that's a good idea."

But no one moved just yet. Everyone has their eyes on Dipper. He's been quiet and Pacifica thought that it was a bad idea to say that she bought them a can of beer each. Maybe she messed it up? They weren't there to chill or party. They were there to -

"What are you guys looking at me, for?" He chuckled gladly. "I'll build the fire."

Dipper stood up and so did everyone else. Felix helped him outside while Pacifica and Janette skinned the hotdogs and cut open the buns. Just like that, everyone was alive again.

Another achievement? Pacifica wanted to see it through first before she counted her good deeds.

It didn't take long before the sun was gone and the blue sky was replaced with blackness and tiny stars twinkling in rejoice of finally being seen again. A fire was now roaring behind the house, and Felix had placed four logs around it for them to sit on. Pacifica brought out the plates of hot dogs and buns and placed it on a tablecloth on the ground while Janette brought the condiments as well as a bar of chocolate and a bag of marshmallows and graham crackers under her arms. Dipper, on the other hand, was sharpening some sticks that they could use to roast the hot dogs.

"Okay!" Dipper said happily, blowing the shavings off from the stick that he just sharpened. "We are ready to go!"

Everyone cheered happily as they took their seat before the fire, Dipper and Pacifica on one side and Felix and Janette across them. Janette grabbed the plate of hot dogs, picked one up before passing it around. They stabbed it on their sticks before they held it hanging above the fire. As the sausages cooked, the air started to fill with its delicious smoky aroma. They chatted with each other lively like old friends in a reunion, even Pacifica, and Janette. They teased and they joked, they told stories about their life.

Pacifica was able to get a deeper connection with them as she asked them how they ended up being a paranormal investigator and being stuck with Dipper. As it turns out, Felix ran away from New York and lived in California with his girlfriend. But despite his stoner demeanor, Felix was a hard worker. He was able to get a scholarship to the same University as Dipper in engineering technology through sheer perseverance. He was not the kind who was naturally smart but he's not one to give up easily either. But after all that, his girlfriend left her for another man leaving him alone and broken. Dipper found him one day, and they were inseparable.

Janette, on the other hand, came from a family of doctors, surgeons and lawyers and each member of her family had a high-paying job. She was supposed to be a lawyer herself when she just decided that it wasn't for her. She wanted to be an archeologist, but her parents didn't like that and they disowned her.

That's when she understood, both of them have qualities that Dipper saw and knew that one day could come in handy like Felix's perseverance or Janette's headstrongness. Those are qualities that he needed to push on with this project, the qualities that he needed to see it through. But then what was Pacifica's? What's her great contribution?

Pretty soon they all got stuffed with hot dogs and Pacifica now brought out the cold cans of beer, the perfect way to end the night.

"Tell me again why we each only get to have one?" Janette asked as she popped open hers.

"I didn't want you guys to get drunk. You need your brain cells for tomorrow." Pacifica explained.

Felix held out his beer can, "Here's to Pacifica then." He chuckled but everyone followed suit. " the provider of beers and hot dogs! Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

Pacifica laughed, shaking her head and feeling embarrassed. She took a sip of her cold, golden drink. It was surprisingly smooth with a satisfying end, far better than the one's she's had in California. And by the way the team drank theirs, she could safely assume that she was not the only one.

"Okay," Dipper said. "I think she deserves a real one." He raised his beer again. "You may not know it, but if you weren't here we would end this night like dorks." Felix and Janette nodded, mumbling on how much they agreed with what he had said.

Dipper looked her in the eye and they instantly locked. She felt her cheeks burn but not because of the alcohol. Slowly her mouth folded into her rare smile that Dipper was the only one who can see. "Thank you for taking care of us." He continued. "For reminding us that it is good to have fun every once in awhile. To Pacifica."

"PACIFICA!" They said louder, raising their higher over the fire.

"Really guys this isn't-"

Felix threw his can into the air before he fell on his back. His eyes were wide, and his face looked drained of blood. He tried to speak but no words came out, only babbles as he tries to crawl away from them.

"What is it?" Janette scolded.

"L-l-look…" he pointed.

Everyone looked, Janette shrieked. They immediately dropped what they were drinking and went as far away from it as they can, with Pacifica clutching tightly on Dipper's shirt while he protected her with his arm.

Between the logs where Pacifica and Janette sat stood… _something_. A disembodied shadow on the grass, its frame dancing eerily inside the pool of light of the bonfire. A chill ran up Dipper's spine as he recalled the shadows permanently painted on the streets of Hiroshima; the shadows of those people witnessing the final moments of their lives before they were harshly snuffed out.

Every one of them was frozen like stone, not wanting to move a muscle. There was a haunting bitterness in the air as they felt the shadow gazing on each of them with its unseen eyes.

The shadow stretched out its hand into the flame and slowly sat where Pacifica sat.

"W-what are you?" Dipper asked, trying to muster up whatever courage he had.

The shadow seemed to have turned its head in his direction, though it was hard to tell. "What… am… I?" Its voice was a hollow whisper, echoing inside their ears.

"You don't know what you are?" He asked again, trying to contain the fear in his voice, though not very successfully.

"I… do not… know." It looked at its hands.

"Are you a ghost?"

"Dipper! Stop encouraging it!" Janette argued with a sharp whisper. "You'll make it worse!"

But he didn't listen to her. He's encountered ghosts in Gravity Falls a long time ago, heck, he even tried to banish one from the Northwest Manor (though, it was Pacifica who successfully did that), but that was a long time ago. He had forgotten all about them, but maybe, if he would base it on Grunkle Ford's journal, the shadow would be a category one, meaning it wouldn't harm them. If that will be the case, then it is something he can easily deal with.

But the shadow replied, "A ghost? No… not a ghost. Almost..."

"What are you then?" Dipper pressed.

"I… cannot remember."

He lowered his arms covering Pacifica and tried to approach it carefully.

"What do you want?"

The shadow seemed to breathe, welcoming the approaching Dipper. "Most of the people in this town, they have a unique… scent. Yours are different. Younger. Livelier. Full of questions… You seek something. But you do not know what. You are looking for a path, but do not know where. We search for something… similar. Perhaps we could… work together?"

"What is your name?" Dipper asked, still inching closer, though he was becoming more confident.

"My name? My name… is Ezekiel."

"What are you looking for?"

"I… cannot remember."

"How can we work together if you don't know what you are looking for?"

Ezekiel hunched over and carvings formed on the log where Janette sat until it filled the whole face of the wood.

"What is that?" Janette asked as if Dipper's confidence had rubbed off everyone.

Felix and Janette moved closer, their fear overwhelmed by their fascination, but Pacifica remained glued to where she was, a good distance from the shadow. Never in her life did she ever thought that she would encounter ghosts. But she did back home at Gravity Falls. By then she never thought that she would encounter one again. What are the odds? The fear that gripped her held her tight, and her limbs have now grown cold, and her voice seemed frozen. She tried to call for Dipper to come and get her but she couldn't as if something had her voice.

It happened in the flash before there were even enough time to call for help. All of a sudden she was down on the grass, her head spinning and her ears ringing. The fear she had felt had not vanished, but rather multiplied a thousand times as she felt a hand grabbed her arm. She tried desperately to free herself but there was nothing to free herself from until she was dragged across the grass.

She let out a loud scream, and Dipper turned his head to see her sliding violently across the yard. Even the Ezekiel the shadow stood in surprise before vanishing completely.

 _It was a trap!_ Dipper thought furiously before he raced after Pacifica. Adrenaline fueling his muscles, he ran so fast until his legs started to burn, and even until then he pushed himself faster.

As if sensing his presence, Pacifica was freed by whatever had her, but it wasn't over. She tried to crawl away but she was thrown to the maple tree, her head hitting hard and she felt something warm trickle from her head and down her back. But still, she tried to get away. There was a screech like a dying boar and a howl like an injured dog. The tree shook, rustling the leaves above. She closed her eyes and sealed her ears with her hands like a child. It was all she could do. The agonizing fear had reduced her into something that could not think or move. She was reduced to her basic instincts of survival - to cower and hope that the nightmare soon ends. But it was longer than she would expect.

She felt something warm wrap her on the back and on the chest. But she didn't dare look up. But unlike the thing that grabbed her, this one, though rough, was comforting, lifting her mind somewhat from the horror. It embraced her more closely until she felt it's chest on her head. She felt the rushed heartbeat and his warm skin, the beads of sweat and the frantic breathing, she heard him whisper, "It's okay, Cify. I got you. I'm here. I'm always here."

The noise still raged on like beasts arguing over their meal. The tree continually shook, and the ground occasionally made heavy thuds. But eventually it all faded away, and the world around Pacifica vanished, swirling and emptying into the abyss.


	5. Chapter 5 - Nightmares and Headaches

_**Alright, first thing first. Question: Have you watched the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them? No? Well what are you doing? Get out of here and watch it right now! And for all of you guys who have seen it, I'm guessing that you would all agree that it was amazing, right? I loved it, and I'm not a big Harry Potter fan, so that's something, right? But seriously, it's really fun, sweet, with a hint of dark. It's nice to see how magical communities work outside of England.**_

 _ **Okey-dokey then, back to business. I'm sorry I wasn't able to reply to all your comments. I have been very busy lately. But I appreciate you guys showing how much you appreciate my work. thank you for the follow and favorites and, most importantly, for reading my stuff. This is seriously the longest I have written, so I hope you stay tuned. I have a lot planned for this.**_

 ** _Oh, and Grunkle Ford and Mabel's here! With the addition of someone new. I hope you like her!_**

 ** _PS. Sorry. I had a minor problem with the line breaks. But's it okay now. :)_**

* * *

 _It felt as if she was floating in a large container with no walls, ceilings, or floors, but her feet were touching something. It was unnaturally hollow and it felt as if it was eating her up. There was something in the place that was making her feel dizzy, like something in her chest was being reeled out and it's slowly turning her into a part of that void._

" _Help!" She called out, but her voice was just swallowed by the darkness that she couldn't even hear it herself. "HELP!" She screamed desperately, but it did nothing._

 _She could feel her heartbeat inside her chest and she took relief in the fact that she was still alive, but it was hollow as if it were pumping out air instead of blood. She could feel her heart struggling as was her breathing. She was suffocating._

 _Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a familiar silhouette playing at the edge of her vision. She quickly turned to look, but there was nothing there. Soon, she started to feel as if she was floating and whatever her feet was touching had now vanished leaving her suspended. She tried to move, but she couldn't move her limbs, and only when she looked down did she realize that she was not exactly where she's supposed to be. Below her was…_ _ **her**_ _, but she was no longer alone. Her body below was with someone… or rather something else. It stood with its slender frame hidden in a thick silhouette, its hand extended to her face. She could hear it whispering but she couldn't understand what it was saying, everything was a muffled air escaping its mouth. Her other self tried to speak, and the thing listened. Together they conversed as if they were old friends. Eventually, she felt calmer, and the fear that had been gnawing at her slowly vanished._

" _I am sorry." The shadow whispered in her head. "I thought we were alone."_

* * *

The sound of the wind chimes were soothing, as the gentle breeze entered her room, caressing her face with its cool fingers. Her eyes fluttered as they struggled to open, and felt the dream melt into the oblivion of her subconscious. She immediately forgot about the dream that she had, leaving a tiny hole of unclarity, except for the shadow's whispered apology.

 _Ezekiel._ She recalled his name, but she wasn't sure where she had heard it before.

There was a striking pain in her left wrist and she saw dark bruises around it, forming what seemed like long, slender… _fingers_? Suddenly, the tides of reality crashed into her and her emotions raced back: The bonfire, the shadow man, the creature that grabbed her. It struck her hard knowing that those were memories and not part of a nightmare.

She quickly got up, from her bed, but blood rushed to her brain too quickly and the room around her dimmed. Her hand touched the back of her head feeling a large, swelling bump causing her a dull pain as if a bullet was slowly being pressed into her skull. The pain was disorientating and she struggled to keep still even though she was still sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing?" A woman groaned, standing in her doorway.

Pacifica looked to see Janette carrying a plate of ham and cheese sandwich and a glass of lemonade.

"What's going on?" Pacifica moaned. Everything felt as if they were in slow motion.

"The doctor said you need to stay in bed," Janette explained as if it were very obvious, placing Pacifica's food on the night stand. "You need to eat. You need to have something in your guts" Somehow, her voice was now gentle and less condescending.

Pacifica's gaze slowly went down to her lap as she was forced to watch the memories in her head swirl in a terrifying tornado. Each moment was frozen like a picture, passing before her eyes in a flash but leaving a horrible, lingering feeling in her chest. Her memories re-lived her fear that night, branding it into her brain so she wouldn't forget.

Janette watched her, and for the first time, she pitied her. She didn't like Pacifica. She thinks that she's a snooty brat with her flowing blonde hair and _perfect skin_. She was like the stereotypical rich kid who's after the cool boy in high school or something similar to that. But what happened to Pacifica was traumatizing, and she admitted that if it were her in her position that night, she wouldn't dare wake up anymore.

"Hey," She sat awkwardly at the edge of the bed, placing her hand on Pacifica's back. "It's over now." It didn't sound as comforting as she wanted, but it was the best heartwarming words she could say to her.

Pacifica looked at her, tears welling in her eyes but she didn't let them spill. She nodded, trying to smile at her, thanking her internally.

Janette left the room so the poor girl could rest. And when she was gone, Pacifica took a bite of the sandwich but it was bland, and so she placed it back on the plate, not sure if it was her tongue or Janette's cooking. She chuckled at the idea of the emo girl cooking. She does not belong in the kitchen, in that Pacifica was sure.

And with that small thought, she amused herself until she slowly drifted back to sleep.

* * *

It was already dark when she woke up again, her dizziness was gone but her body felt like gravity had been increased by a hundred. She dragged herself out of bed, her feet wobbling under her as she walked out of her room sluggishly. She felt like a zombie. The sleep she had didn't help her at all. In fact, it made things worse.

When she reached the living room, she found that it was already deserted and quiet except for the smooth songs of the crickets outside. She switched on the wall lights just so she can navigate through.

"What time is it?" She asked herself. When she woke up it felt like the sun had just recently set. A swelling mass of confusion was brewing in her head. Where is everyone else? Did the go somewhere and left her behind?

And as if to answer her question, the grandfather clock that sat in the corner near the kitchen tolled one o'clock. She immediately felt sick in her stomach. "I was asleep the whole day?" She inferred, feeling nauseated. She had never slept that long before, probably because of her busy lifestyle and it did a good job making her feel unproductive.

Scratching her head irritably, she went to look for food in the fridge, just anything she could take a bite onto. The marshmallows and the chocolates that they were supposed to roast the other night were still there, untouched; there were some beans on a bowl, a couple of yogurt packs, some packed puddings and energy drinks, which, Pacifica assumed, belonged to Felix. But there was something else sitting in plain sight: a sandwich with a small bite on the corner covered in a tight cling wrap with a post-it note saying ' _I spent good five minutes making this. Eat it!'_

Who knew Janette had a sense of humor?

It was only now that she realized that it was a pastrami sandwich, with caramelized onions, swiss cheese, and mustard, and the only reason why it didn't have any taste the first time she took a bite of it was because she only bit on the corner, taking only the crust and nothing more.

"Janette made this?" She asked herself in surprise. Not that she doubted her cooking skills, well, partly, but also that she would go and make her something like that at all. All this time she thought that Janette hated her guts. Quite possibly, she just had a newfound respect for that em- _no_ , girl.

After gorging down the sandwich and draining a glass of pineapple juice in one go, Pacifica immediately felt somewhat better, as if her stomach was causing seventy percent of her bodily pains. Then she realized that she hadn't eaten anything since the hot dogs from the other night. With her belly full and satisfied, she thought that it would be nice to cool herself down a bit and went out the house.

It was freezing outside, so unlike California. She felt her teeth chatter in the wind and her muscles started to shiver. But she let it because it calmed her down as she sat on the stairs of the porch, taking her mind away from the dreadful memories that had been haunting her, though a part of her felt that it was a bad idea with the risk of being a taken again.

Looking up into the sky she saw the stars unlike she had ever before. There were so many that it overwhelmed her. She had never seen so many and it was breathtaking. The Milky Way hung directly above her, like a giant band of light, billions of stars swimming in its ghost-like clouds painting it with soft purple, and blue. How could something so beautiful exist? She felt herself collapse on the support beam as she stared in its splendor, her eyes catching every light present in the perfect black canvas of the sky, reflecting it, creating a universe of her own. She felt so small and insignificant compared to the countless worlds scattered above her.

Then she remembered her parents. She didn't think it was possible but she did miss them, even after all they did to her. Maybe if she could bring them to Canada and just let them see all of this it would make them better. But that was just a fantasy. She knew her parents very well, and there is nothing in this world that could change them or the name Northwest. It sickened her to carry that name wherever she went; all of them living im greed, doing whatever they could to for fame and recognition, down to her ancestors. What if that is what she was destined to be? To be just another Northwest fattening her purse with money like a Thanksgiving turkey? She reminisced about the time she banished a ghost in their mansion in Gravity Fall. Her father stopped her from breaking the curse because it would ruin the family name. _Our family name is broken_. She remembered herself saying. _And I'm going to fix it_! It echoed in her head again and again, which asks the question, have she fixed it?

After the hellish events that were courtesy of Bill Cipher in Gravity Falls, The Northwest had lost everything. Her parents were broke and succumbed to depression leaving Pacifica to do what she had to. She studied hard during her high school years just to get a scholarship at Harvard Business School, while she tried to keep them afloat somehow. After four agonizing years, she was finally able to get the scholarship. But, as luck would have it, she wasn't able to finish college. She dropped out after three years as a desperate attempt to revive her family's company in California. She shuddered at the idea of her sacrifices: all those sleepless nights, the tedious meetings, the absurd deals she had to make. She was so stressed that her hair started falling off, just so she didn't have to see her parents like grounded children, moping in their stagnation. And after all that, they were willing to sell her off just so they can expand the company. It was only now that she realized how much her parents doesn't care about her. She wished to the stars above, to those that cared enough to listen to her, that she could turn back time and undo all the things she did for them. She wished that they could be a normal family where she has the chance to look at the stars with them. She wished that they would love her as any parents love their daughter.

"Pacifica?" a groggy voice called out from behind her, but it was tinted with concern. "What are you doing out here? It's freezing!"

She looked back at him, not actually surprised to see Dipper with a blanket wrapped around him. If any, she felt a bit peevish for having her meditation obliterated. But it's Dipper, so she tried to push it away, greeting him with an exaggerated blink.

Dipper sat beside her, wrapping the blanket around her shoulder and making sure that she's tucked in nicely making her feel toasty.

He was like a magnet to her and she couldn't resist leaning her head on his shoulder. And for a long time, neither of them spoke, as they both gazed into the heavens. Slowly she felt her arm wrap around his and pushing her fingers into his hand, clasping it tightly like she never wanted to let go. He felt so warm and it radiated all over her body, filling her ears and cheeks with her precious blood. It was the first time in three years that she was able to touch his hand and it sent so many memories back to her. It was nostalgically intoxicating, as she remembered how they used to be; how happy they were with each other. She never wanted it to stop, but Dipper pulled his hand away from hers.

In an instant, it broke her heart as cold confusion started to replace the warm loving feeling inside her. _Where do you draw the line?_ She asked, all while trying to be quiet about it, controlling her emotions that are threatening to take over. Where exactly are they? They were too close to be just friends, and too far to be lovers. Then what are they? Feeling his magnetic charm vanish with his hand, Pacifica took her head off his shoulder. All she wanted was a chance, but she guessed that it would never happen.

With all the honesty of her heart, it irritated her. It was always her effort to make the first move - to talk to him, tease him, lean on his shoulder, flutter her eyes - She knew that he could read her messages, he wasn't an idiot, and the six months that they spent with each other was enough time for him to take a guess of what she wanted.

She tried to look back - the birthday pancakes, the clothes he lent and bought for her, the hot cocoa, the bus trip from Charlottetown. _What was all of that, Dipper?_ She screamed in her head. _Why are you playing with me?_ She just wanted to burst and blurt it all out to him.

 _Is this because I left you? Are you trying to get back at me for that?_ She scolded him inside her mind. _I had no choice, Dipper! You know that!_ She clenched her fist tightly. _What do you want me to do MASON PINES!?_

Her nails dug under her palm as the heat of anger surged through her. It was unfair that she was being left in the dark, fed only with enough affection just to keep her hopes and fantasies alive. _At least give me a chance, Pines!_ She wanted to yell as frustration grew inside, burning her. _Just one damn chance!_

Pacifica stood from her seat, letting the blanket fall off her, the frozen air instantly clung to her skin. Without a word she headed back inside, leaving Dipper all alone. But just as she vanished on the other side of the door, she looked back to catch a glimpse of him looking at her.

But he wasn't.

* * *

It was already late in the morning when he woke up, hair tossed wildly and scratching dumbly. Last night with Pacifica was just bad, and he chose not to think about it now. He knows her, when the time comes, she'll step up. But for now, she just needs to understand.

Fortunately, Felix was already awake and he had already started brewing the morning coffee and was cooking something on the stove.

"G'morning dude!" He nodded at Dipper and Dipper nodded back. " _Omelette au fromage_?"

"What?" Dipper asked before he realized what he meant. "Oh, sorry. Sure, bro. I'll have one."

"Oh yeah, another folded scrambled egg with cheese and veg and fancy name, coming right up." He chuckled, flipping over the egg before serving it on a plate. "Not this one, though. Cause you know. This one's mine."

Dipper poured himself a cup of coffee, took a sip, and remembered why he hated that stuff. But there was no sense letting it go to waste. He leaned on the countertop next to his friend, watching the trees dancing in the wind outside, letting the savory scent of the egg caress his nose.

"So, how is she?" Felix asked, voice lower and more serious, a stark contrast to his normal, daily voice.

Dipper took another sip from his coffee, the way she left last night, he knew he broke her heart. It hurts him to think about it, but she needed to understand on her own. "Depressed." He mumbled, then he realized that it wasn't what Felix was asking.

"What happened to her was bad, bro." Felix sighed taking pity on the girl. "We should really do something for her."

"Yeah, we do." Dipper patted his friend on the back as he plated the fresh omelet.

Grabbing it, Dipper took and ate it in the living room, flipping open his laptop. He looked at the coffee table where pictures were scattered - the pictures of the carvings that Ezekiel the shadow left on the log. He stared at it quizzingly as he focused his attention from Pacifica back to their project.

The writings were unique, and not even Janette knows what it is. Dipper tried to decipher it but it was impossible given the amount of knowledge he has on alien writing. They simply didn't know what it was or what it meant. Their only clue led to a dead end, and they were going to stay there if they don't get help soon.

He opened a video call on his laptop to the only person whom he can turn to at the moment, the only one who knows more than what he does.

The call rang and he waited as he took a bite from his omelet and a sip of his coffee before the call connected.

"Hello?" The childish voice was all too familiar and Dipper realized it in an instant.

He looked at the screen and saw a little girl with large brown eyes, and light brown hair tied into a ponytail. The girl smiles in the realization of whom she was speaking to, revealing her missing teeth.

"Maggie?" Dipper asked, surprised. "What are you doing in Grunkle Ford's house?"

"Hey, bro-bro!" The little girl chirped lovingly. "How's Cadana? Is it cold there? Did you see any leprechauns?"

He smiled warmly at her. "It's _Ca-_ na-da, Maggie. And no, there are no leprechauns here."

"Aww…" Maggie moaned looking devastated as if her whole world depended on her big brother catching a leprechaun and giving it to her as a pet.

Dipper chuckled, happy to see his baby sister again. "How are you, Maggie?" She missed the little girl, even though she was annoying sometimes.

But Margaret Pines was an adorable kid, she had Mabel's silliness, Dipper's curiosity, Grunkle Stan's feistiness and Grunkle Ford's sharp wits in a smooth and perfect balance; she hated not knowing things and as soon as it starts to interests her she will go and do what she can to get an answer, even if it means smashing the radio with a hammer just to see if there were tiny people inside. In her best days, she could be really goofy around her family and friends - she just thinks up the wackiest things to say and the weirdest things to do in the most adorable way possible, but she's not one to be bullied. They were scared of her. No one in her school would dare to lay a hand on her for some unknown reason. She was always there to cheer up her older sibs when they're down, and she always there to support them in her own tiny way. Never did Mabel and Dipper experiences a dull time with her, even when she was really small. She was like a pocket-sized sun that just brightens up everyone she meets. She was truly a bundle of joy, and Mabel and Dipper loved her very much.

"I'm doing good, Dipper! I got three stars in class yesterday so mommy had to buy me ice cream. Then - then Mabel baked me some brownies and we watched Finding Dory on the TV!" She giggled sweetly as she told her story with overflowing enthusiasm. "Now, Mabel took me here at Grunkle Ford's house." She took a look around, making sure the coast was clear before she leaned in closer to the cameravistead of the mic and whispered, "He peed his bed."

Dipper couldn't help but laugh as he listened to his sister.

"Maggie, what are you doing here?" Mabel entered the room, arms on her hips, her long brown hair dangling gracefully behind her. "Who are you- Dipper!" She ran to grab the tablet from her sister.

"Hey! I was talking to him." Maggie groaned, and Mabel shared the video with her.

"How are you, bro-bro?" Mabel asked.

"I'm doing fine, Mabel. I think we just got our first clue. How's Grunkle Ford?"

Mabel and Maggie looked at each other before they snickered loudly. "He peed his bed." Mabel declared before laughing out loud.

"Who are you two kids talking to?" Grunkle Ford's grumpy voice could be heard from the background, getting louder. "Stop telling people I peed on my bed. It's apple juice!"

"We're not!" Maggie shouted.

"Yeah, we're _definitely_ not saying that to people."

The girls laughed again. As Grunkle Ford walks into the room, though with obvious difficulties as his joints refuse to cooperate. "I'm old, kids. Not deaf. Well, at least not yet." He said as Mabel held him for an assist.

"Look, Grunkle Ford! It's Dipper."

The old man adjusted his glasses before recognizing Dipper's face from the screen. "Ah! Dipper. How're you, my boy?"

"I'm doing great, Grunkle Ford." He suddenly struck him that his great-uncle wasn't as lively as he used too. Age has taken the most of him, and it pained him to think that… He shook the idea off, scolding himself like a child to never think about that again. "Actually, I need your help." He admitted, rather embarrassed.

"What do you need, boy? I'm all ears!" He smiled, feeling proud of what Dipper had become.

"Okay, I'll send the picture to you, right now." He said as he gathered the files and dropped it in the chat box.

"Send the pictures?" Ford said, confused. "I'll take days for it to get here!"

"No, Grunkle Ford. He meant using the internet, silly." Mabel quipped.

Ford nodded at her niece, finally understanding. "Oh, right. I get it."

"So, do you have it now?" Dipper asked, feeling anxious to hear about his grand-uncle's thoughts.

It took a while before Grunkle Ford answered as he and Mabel argued on how to open the files he sent. Eventually, they were able to open it and Ford took a long while analyzing the patterns of the symbols.

Finally, he looked at Dipper and smiled. "It's alien." He said flatly.

"Yes, Grunkle Ford. We know that. But what does it mean?"

"Oh, well, that's easy!" Said his great-uncle, smiling juvenilely. "I have no idea."

His shoulders dropped, and he groaned out loud. He was supposed to be their ticket out of this, but it turns out that he was stuck as well. "But, how could you not know?" He whined.

"Hey kid," Grunkle Ford waggled his finger at him. "If you're assuming that I know what this means because I know understand the ones in Gravity Falls, doesn't mean I can speak all alien language." He scolded.

"Wow!" Maggie chimed in with pure fascination in her eyes. "There are aliens in Gravity Falls?"

Ford turned to the smallest Pines kid and stroked her hair. "There _was_ , pumpkin."

"Cool!"

"Anyway, Dipper. Even if I can translate this, it would take months, even years! This is an entirely new language. Possibly from a different race."

"I know," dipper moaned in failure. "I'm sorry. I'm just so eager!"

"Don't worry, bro-bro!" Mabel shoved her face next to her great-uncle. "It's nothing you can't handle."

"Yeah, bro-bro!" Cheered Maggie, mimicking her sister.

Dipper gave them a weak smile as he slouched on the sofa. "I hope so. We don't have enough time."

"Kid, listen to me." Grunkle Ford nodded. "Don't stop working. Something will come up eventually; another piece of the puzzle, perhaps. But it will all come together when you least expect it. Don't just sit on your ass-"

"Grunkle Ford! Words." Mabel chastised.

"Oh, right, Maggie."

"What's ass?" Maggie looked up at them curiously, and Mabel growled at their great-uncle.

"Anyway, don't just sit on your _bum_. Keep working. Keep yourself occupied. You'll get through it."

Dipper sighed, accepting his great-uncle's advice. "You're right, Grunkle Ford. Thanks"

"I'm always here, Kid. _We_ are always here."

Dipper said his good-byes and promised that he will call again soon. He ended the call, but not before hearing Maggie say "So ass means butt!" giggling in the expansion of her vocabulary.

* * *

Pacifica slumped her head on the dining table. She still felt exhausted but she couldn't sleep anymore. Felix sat beside her, offering her a cup of steaming coffee and a plate of omelet.

"You're starving, dudette. Have a quick bite. I made it special." He encouraged and Pacifica couldn't help but smile.

She ate the egg and sipped on the coffee as she and Felix talked about random things. He was actually a good person to talk to as he finds most things to be interesting. Pacifica couldn't relate, of course, but she found it a nice change to think about something else rather than her nightmares, her parents or even Dipper. Speaking of which…

 _Dang it!_

She saw him talking with his family on his laptop, and he was quite engaged in their conversation. She saw how happy they were with each other and how his sisters and great-uncle support him on what he does amd she wished that her parents would be like that to her too.

 _So much for thinking about something else._ Pacifica sighed.

After breakfast, she washed the dishes and stayed in her room again, but this time, not to sleep, but to just sit by the window and stare out at the yard. She counted how many butterflies passed her by, she noted the rhythm of the wind chimes and the changing colors of the leaves of the trees. It was already noon when she went back to the living room to join them for lunch, and she did her best not to give any acknowledgement to Dipper.

After their short meal, Pacifica sat on the sofa and saw the pictures lying on the table with pieces of paper joining it as notes and possible… translations? She heard Dipper talk about it that morning with his great-uncle. _So that is what Ezekiel left._ It was both eerie and fascinating at the same time, real alien language before her very eyes.

She picked up one of the pictures and watched the details carefully. It was enigmatically beautiful; a combination of straight horizontal, vertical and diagonal lines, with dots and perfect circles, fixed together so that it would form a perfect square on the face of the log it was etched on, pretty much like a trippy QR code.

Suddenly, the symbols started moving around before her eyes, or at least it seemed like it. She can see a pattern in those symbols like when you look at a book and unfocus your eyes, simple forms and shapes start to appear. As she moved through each symbol, ideas echoed loudly in her mind slowly forming some sense. Cold sweat ran down from her forehead as she realized what the symbols were saying.

"I can read it." She whispered, hands starting to shake. It felt surreal but at the same time natural, as if she just picked up a book and scanned through the pages.

For them to take pictures of it and try to decipher it must mean it's important, and if she could understand it then they would need all the help they could get. "Guys! I can understand it!" She said breathing heavily as she was starting to panic. She kept her eyes on it, fearing that she will lose if she looks away.

Dipper was the first to rush to her, confused, as he tried to take a look at the picture too.

"Quick! I might lose it! Write it down!"

"But, ho-"

"JUST WRITE IT DOWN!"

Dipper scrambled for the paper on the coffee table but there were no pens in sight. "A pen! I need a pen!"

Felix patted himself down trying to look for one but it was Janette who tossed Dipper a pencil he could use.

"Hurry!" Pacifica urged as she started to feel that she was losing it. It was as if she was trying to hold water in her hands. It was dripping away and it would soon be gone.

"Read," Dipper commanded, pencil in hand and laser focused on the paper.

" _When the stars die_ ," Pacifica translated, feeling her head getting light. " _And the heavens weep. When the ignorant cheers._ " Blood started dripping from her nose, but she didn't dare wipe it off. " _Look to the south, for the sun's setting orb._ "

Her temples throbbed and her eyes rolled back. For the second time in three days, she fainted.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Broken Promise

_**Hey guys! So here's Chapter 6! I hope you enjoy this one. The adventure parts will come on the next chapter, so I hope you stay tuned.**_

 _ **And as always, thank you very much for reading! :)**_

* * *

She was out for a good five minutes before she came to, her head felt like it's swollen but was otherwise fine. She was starting to get tired of fainting. It's making her look weak and she doesn't like that at all. There must be something she could do to get through these things without fainting, but how? If only there was a way; she would gladly trade her… her soul? _No_. Her hair? _Not in a million years_! Her Clive Christian No. 1? _Maybe_? to whoever will grant her an immunity to fainting.

Sitting up from Dipper's lap, she quickly took a look around, both Dipper and Felix gave her a disquieted look, while Janette seemed unimpressed as if she wanted for her to never wake up from her sleep again.

But there was something more to Janette's dissatisfied look. She was aggrieved, and her face looked as if it was going to erupt, and she was doing a very poor job of hiding it.

Pacifica tried to look away, perhaps Janette not seeing her face would make her calmer or something close to that, but no, Just like Pacifica, she was holding back on a lot of things, and it's beginning to break through her.

"What the hell was that?" Janette roared, startling the two men, but not Pacifica, as she saw it coming a mile away. "What the hell are you trying to prove?"

"What did I do?" Pacifica asked sincerely and confused. She seriously didn't know what was going on. What was she doing before she fainted? The last thing she remembered was that she was looking at some pictures and then…

Her eyes shot to the coffee table, and it all flashed back to her. She _read_ that alien writing. She translated it!

"Don't play dumb, Pacifica!" She spat, moving closer to her. "You seriously believe you can fool us, by pretending to read that thing? I have a Master's Degree in Palaeography," She took another intimidating step closer, like a lioness to its prey. "I was one of the people who deciphered the Sumerian Star Catalogue. And I couldn't read that." She pointed at the pictures on the coffee table. "I had my colleagues in Harvard and Cambridge take a look at that thing and they are having a hard time reading it. We are professionally trained to study these stuff and you will tell me that you can just read it out of the blue? We're not imbeciles!"

She took a look around, and Dipper and Felix both share the same look of doubt. "So that's what you're mad about?" Pacifica raised her brow, trying hard to hide the grievance in her voice. "It's not my fault you and your smart-ass friends can't understand it." She then realized that she unintentionally hit Dipper with that remark as she overheard that he was trying to decipher it as well, but she shook it off.

"You're quite dense, aren't you?!" Janette shoved her face close to her and Pacifica could see the veins on her neck starting to pop out. "You think I don't see it? Everything went south for you last night, didn't it? And you saw this as an opportunity to impress Dipper!"

"You were watching us?" Dipper asked, disbelief clouding his voice.

"Someone's got to keep an eye on her." Janette scorned through gritted teeth, keeping her eyes on Pacifica.

"How dare you!" Pacifica glared back at her. "How low do you think I am!"

"You just can't keep it in check, huh? You just can't keep it in your pants! You'd go to such lengths - to such low - just so you can have him in between yo-"

"Shut it!" Pacifica snarled, face reddening with rage. She could feel it consuming her like fire, dimming the edge of her vision, but not because she was about to faint again, but because she just wanted to tear Janette's throat off.

"Or what, princess? What could you possibly do? You are all the same. A liar! A cheat! You and your whole kin! You'd do anything to get what you want! _Northwest_."

It came so fast that Janette didn't have time to react at all. It was an electric pain as the nerves in her cheek shot flares to her brain. It came so fast and hard that it almost knocked her off her feet if she hadn't been able to catch the armrest of the sofa. It took her a second longer to analyze what happened, or that is what her brain would have her believe. She knew exactly what happened and she just couldn't accept it.

"Don't you dare." Pacifica snarled in a low voice, emphasizing each word. There was a prickly pain on Pacifica's palm, but it felt satisfyingly good to shut that woman up. If this girl won't respect her as Pacifica, then perhaps she will listen to a Northwest. She still hated her last name, but it felt so damn good to live up to a part of their reputation. "Yes! I did read that thing! And yes! I translated it the first time I looked at it. But I didn't want that, okay! I'm not happy about it at all! I am regretting everything that happened in these past days! I wish I just stayed in California! So you can shut that blabbering hole on your face! If you don't believe me, then fine! Burn the translation for all I care. Be stuck in here with nothing! But I am not trying to impress Dipper! I am way past that!" she gripped her by the arm and pulled her so their faces would meet. "I am experiencing a crap ton of things that I shouldn't be experiencing and it's pressing down on me, Janette! You won't even understand it if I try to describe it to you. All those g'damn nightmares, the constant headaches… Seriously! You will not understand. So get out of my face. Quit breathing down my neck, or I swear I will knock you on your ass!"

She shoved Janette off she dropped onto the floor harshly, but didn't say anything anymore. All that rage in her eyes was now replaced with cold fear.

Dipper and Felix only stared, confused and shocked at the same time. Neither of them expected things to go down like this, and they were just staying away from them as if watching wolves tear each other into pieces.

"And don't you ever say my family name again!" Pacifica spat before storming out the house, welcoming the cool afternoon air.

Humiliated, Janette stood from where she had fallen, pushed through the guys and locked herself in her room.

Felix looked at Dipper, and Dipper at Felix, mouths open and minds blank as they stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"Dude." Felix broke the silence. "Living with women is terrifying." He said while staring at the open door Pacifica had gone through.

* * *

Dipper quickly followed Pacifica outside while Felix tried to fix the mess in the living room. Things were getting out of hand, and Dipper was starting to think if it was the right thing to have brought Pacifica along. He was only trying to help, right? Or did he internally want something else? No! That is not logical by any means. He convinced himself that Pacifica will prove that she is capable of something, one way or another.

Well, she _did_ do something that could be significant. But Janette was right, the writings that Ezekiel left was unreadable. Aside from Janette's colleagues, Dipper had some friends take a look at the writings too, all saying that deciphering it was almost impossible. The way it was written was so complex that it must have been made by things with higher and more complicated brain functions. Though they promised that they need at least three weeks to make a conclusive result from the script after they do a lot of testing, but there were no guarantees.

That thing etched on the log was a dead end. Their only clue to what is going on in Roirkshire Hills was leading them to nowhere.

But Pacifica did something. Why would she lie about that? What motives could she possibly satisfy? And most of all, why her? Dipper couldn't help but feel a tinge of envy in his chest. Why couldn't it have been him? He would have done a lot better handling it.

He sighed, thinking so selfishly. His team is being torn apart and all he could think of was having some supernatural ability to read ancient alien words.

He turned his mind on Janette and wondered if she will be able to do anything after the fight. He needed her skills as she was an excellent scientist. The way she processes information in her head is spectacular and he was going to need her functioning properly when the real data arrives. But what was he thinking? What just happened between her and Pacifica was just horrible! No. He must focus on his team's well-being first before the project.

Janette was a good friend to him, and she was the first to cheer him up, aside from Mabel and Maggie, of course, when things went south for him three years ago. He trusted her, and she trusted him. They supported each other after Pacifica had left him. She, at the very least, deserves his attention too.

But somehow Pacifica came first to his priorities.

He found her by the old sugar maple tree in the middle of the yard, a sea of fallen red leaves ringed around it, and its branches have started to grow bald. But the leaves cannot hide the evidence of what happened the other night; there were long scratches carved on the ground, some for as long as three feet. There were also some large indents formed here and there as if cannon balls have been dropped from a height. The tree itself wasn't safe from whatever happened that night. The scratches were engraved on the trunk, with crusted sap covering it, and a few of the low-hanging branches had either been ripped or cut off.

He saw Pacifica sitting on the swing, that was miraculously spared from the attack, her bare feet hanging an inch from the ground, as she leaned herself on one side. Her hair shimmered in the afternoon light, as it danced graciously in the cool September wind. Her porcelain skin perfectly scattered the sun's light on its surface, making her glow like a goddess. She was beautiful, far more than Dipper would admit to himself.

He felt a sudden, warm spark crawl up his spine, heating up his cheeks. He felt like a boy, afraid and insecure to talk to the beautiful girl in class as he realized that Pacifica looked divine. He craved for the touch of her skin, the smell of her hair, and her lips on his as they meet close enough to feel each other's breath. He craved for the eccentric thrill that they used to share in those summer nights from three years ago. This must be how she feels like. The ever-burning desire to be with the only person who wants to be around with, the peevish realization that he cannot get what he wants.

It wasn't new to him. He wanted it since the time he saw her on his doorstep. He just wanted to get back all those years that they had lost, crammed into one night, but he couldn't. Because there was a problem. Pacifica was _Pacifica_ , and as much as she tried, it is difficult for her to see that.

Dipper wanted to know that she was his, and the only way to do that was to make her understand that to be with him, she cannot be her own anymore.

But she still doesn't get it.

As reality pulled out the fantasies he had on his head, he shook the remnants of the emotions off and approached her. Pacifica still needed him. He knows that, and he still needed her.

He tapped her on the shoulder, smiling, though not as warmly as he'd hoped. Pacifica didn't bother to look at him, as she just stared into the trees beyond the small stream, her wide blue eyes glittering so perfectly against the light. "Do you need a push?" He kidded, but when Pacifica didn't respond, he choked and settled on just sitting on the grass, staring into the woods with her.

It took a while, but as expected she opened up. "Why me, Dipper?" She asked, her voice sounding frail. "Why does it have to be me?"

"It's just luck, I guess."

"Luck?" She leered at him, turning her beauty into something frightful, like a siren taking a sailor into the water. "You call being dragged by a ghost luck? Do you call having empty nightmares with a shadow-thing just luck? You call reading weird alien words luck?"

 _Poorly chosen words_. _Way to go_. He slapped himself, raising his hands at her. "No, I didn't mean that!" He said. "It's just, it could happen to anyone."

Pacifica looked at him as if demanding more explanation. And when she didn't look away, Dipper confirmed that that is what she was looking for. Something to explain what she can't. "If you hadn't come along, what happened would still have happened. Maybe to me, or Felix or Janette."

Pacifica rolled her, dissatisfied.

Dipper breathed loudly. Did he just dodge a bullet?

"But why me?" She moaned. "Why not you? Why not Felix?" She stopped there, refusing to say Janette's name.

"I really don't know, Ciphy."

She felt silent again, not looking at anything anymore. "It's been only five days and I'm already exhausted." She finally said, sounding weaker. "I wanna go home, Dip. I don't want this anymore."

"You knew what you were putting yourself into, Ciphy. Yet you came along. Why?"

She hesitated, thinking that nothing she could say would make any difference at all, but she couldn't just hold it anymore. She just wanted to pour it all out "Because I want to be with you."

Dipper felt his heart slowly be stabbed. He already knew that, but hearing her say it made him felt like a monster to push her away.

"Do you still want me, Dip?" She looked at him, tears welling in her eyes but refusing to let them fall. "Do you still want _us_?"

"Ciphy, you still don't understand. I-"

"Understand _what_?" She screamed. "What don't I understand, Mason?!" She said through gritted teeth.

Dipper saw the raw anger in her eyes - that uncontained flare that threatens to burn everything down. "Ciphy, please. I-"

"No! You think you're doing something good for me by keeping me in the dark. But you're not! You're hurting me in a way you could never think of, even with that big head of yours!"

"Pacifica, it's not like that."

"It's Janette, isn't it?"

"No."

"Then what?" She stood over him ominously. "What do you want me to do?"

"To understand." He said breathlessly.

She stared at him with her melting blue eyes, biting her lips as tears streamed from her face and shaking her head. "Understand what?" She whispered, but Dipper just looked away. She curled her fist and was ready to throw it at him, she could just end everything there, show him how she really feels. It would make her feel a whole lot better if she could just throw the punch at his face with all her mad frustrations, pain and anger. But it was Dipper - the only person who actually cared for, who actually loved her. The only real friend she had ever had. She didn't want to hurt him. Never. But he needed to know and so there is only one thing she can do. "Leave," she said and Dipper looked up, not at all surprised. "Just leave me alone."

Dipper didn't say thing else as he slowly walked away back to the house. She was right, though, that Dipper was trying to do something that he thought would help her. He thought that perhaps if she realized it on her own, it would mean a lot more. He loved her, and he always will. But he can't do anything if she won't try to see things through his eyes. He didn't want to be hurt again. He wanted to see if they could trust each other this time.

But while it all looked like an agonizing, awkward picture at the moment, Dipper knew that Pacifica will soon understand, and along the way he will always be there, trying to push her in the right direction. She'll get there. He knew it. He knew her.

Though, while Dipper prided himself to have an absolute understanding of Pacifica, he was still an idiot. Because while Pacifica asked him to leave, she was begging him to stay. And he didn't know that at all.

* * *

She sat alone on the swing all afternoon until the sun finally set. And after the sun had bid its farewell for the day, she stayed there watching the stars, ignoring Dipper or Felix's calls to have dinner. But Felix was kind enough to bring her a bowl of chili beans which he cooked, happily eating it with him.

Felix was nice company. He was able to pull her away from her dreadful thoughts to his ridiculous stories of how he first got his bike, or how he stared at girls in his school while wearing x-ray glasses that he bought from a convenient store, and how he complained to the shop owner because it wasn't working at all. He was able to lighten her up a bit, gave her a few laughs, but eventually, he went back inside. Then her thoughts started moving back into place like a mischievous fog or like oil settling on top of the water. It wasn't until she finally felt the frozen air bite her bones did she decide that it was time to head back to the house.

She stayed on the porch for a while, feeling the awkward silent air inside. Everyone was quiet, as they all did their jobs - burying their faces in their books and laptops. Quickly walking across the living room, she tried her best not to attract any attention. She didn't want any commotion happening anymore as she was simply tired. She only felt safe when she was already in her room, and retreated to an early nights rest.

Before she fell asleep, she stared at the dark ceiling, allowing the hooting owls, chirping crickets and the smooth tinkling of the windchime lull her to sleep. She thought about what happened today, and how she messed everything up. She thought about breaking her promise to Dipper about not being a burden. She thought about how much she wanted to go home.

Of all the people in the world, why her? She never asked for any of this. She just wanted to be as far away from her parents as possible. She had no idea that coming to Roirkshire Hills would be like _this_ , and she now regrets her decision of coming along with them. She's sourly tired of all this supernatural crap. She wasn't born to be living in that kind of world where there are ghosts and Bigfoots or _Chupacabras_ lurking on every corner. That was Dipper's world, not hers. But at the back of her mind, when she was desperately pleading for him to take her along to Canada, she knew what she was putting herself into. She knew that things could go crazy. And she knew that if she goes with them, she cannot just go back. Pacifica knew exactly the risks of coming along to Canada and she accepted them wholeheartedly without a simple complaint, but the only real question was, why?

Slowly, her thoughts melted away, and her eyes drifted closer and closer together. For the first time in a few days she finally felt at peace, as if by some miracle, her pestering thoughts have decided to leave her to rest. She relished in the thought of finally achieving peace and comfort, even for a small night, and she hoped that tomorrow will turn out better than today. She hoped that all her nightmares will remain at the back of her head, never bothering her again, and she hoped that whatever was keeping them from her will stay there and guard her forever.

And then, she was asleep.

The night went on rather smoothly, but when everything was quiet, Pacifica heard a soft, familiar whisper, as if from a dream that she was having.

"Wake up." the voice said.

Her eyes snapped opened, it sounded too real to be part of her dream, but there was no one there. _Am I dreaming?_

But she felt like someone was staring at her, and she could almost see it's beady red eyes. Or perhaps it was just her imagination.

"Dipper!" She tried to shout, but her voice was caught in her throat.

"Do not do that." The voice whispered in her head again, calmly.

She felt frozen on her bed, as fear caught hold of her once more. How could she be foolish enough to believe that her nightmares would just end like that? That the ghosts would just leave?

Mustering all the courage and strength her poor self could gather, she grabbed her phone from the nightstand and turned on the flashlight and shined it in her room.

There was no one there.

She panned her phone slowly from corner to corner, her hands shivering, but her room was empty.

But on one corner, standing near the window beside a small wooden desk was the familiar, ominous disembodied shadow, standing eerily firm with arms straight on his side.

" _Ezekiel_ …" Her voice shivered, bracing herself to be taken again.

"Do not be worried. I am here to talk."


	7. Chapter 7 - The Gate to the Crypt

It has been peaceful and quiet inside the house the days following the great argument between Pacifica and Janette. Though with all honesty, the peace and quiet could be directly compared to the borders of North and South Korea. There is a dark air looming over them as if simple mistakes could erupt into an all-out war. Not even the boys are safe. They had to be extremely careful in everything they do and say, a fatal lesson that Felix learned the hard way after he asked if it was Janette's time of the month again. Though he didn't mean any offense, he simply pointed out the 'spot' on her pajamas, which made things a whole lot worse for him.

But pretty soon, that dark cloud started to evaporate, and Dipper and Felix could now freely speak, and at times even tease, Janette again. She was back to her old condescending, sarcastic, however, humane self. But Pacifica, on the other hand, was a harder nut to crack. She spent most of her time in her room or under her maple tree in the yard, sometimes crying, but mostly just staring, only revealing herself when it was time for her to cook, or clean or wash the dishes depending on the schedule. She became so scarce, that Dipper had started worrying about her.

After their small quarrel, Pacifica wouldn't talk to him in any way, not even spare him a simple nod or smile. She acted as if he never existed. She felt betrayed holding on to something that never existed in the first place, and of all the weird things she had been experiencing in Roirkshire Hills, Dipper was the one who broke her and turned her into a hopeless empty shell. She eventually found herself wondering why she was even still there. It was pointless. She was just breathing their air, eating their food, and taking up their space. She felt useless. She had no purpose there but to lie on her bed and rot.

She soon decided to leave them and go back to California where she belonged. She thought that it was far better to be with her family than to be hopeless around Dipper, knowing that she cannot have back what she used to share with him, only to be stopped by Ezekiel, pleading with her that she should stay, but when asked why the shadow couldn't respond. Like her, he had no idea what she was supposed to do.

Or at least not yet.

"The orb." He reminded and Pacifica listened. She promised that she will look for that orb that was mentioned in the alien text he engraved on the face of that log several nights ago, even if she had to do it on her own. In an exchange, she will no longer have nightmares and that she will be kept from the ghosts that tried to take her. Though if she were to be honest with herself, she had no idea where to find it.

It was the night after she had the fight with Janette and Dipper when Ezekiel appeared in her room, showing himself for the second time. And since then he had been a constant visitor to her. Often, Pacifica would sit and talk with him in her room, with Ezekiel listening to Pacifica's rantings and emotional outbursts. He didn't have much to say, and at times she doubted if the shadow could understand her at all, but on rare occasions, he would give her simple and limited advice.

"Do not be haughty." He said one night, as he stood invisible in the dark in Pacifica's room, while the girl was pouring her eyes out.

It struck a nerve in her heart hearing him say something like that so bluntly, but Pacifica couldn't react. It just made her stop and think about it. Maybe she knew somewhere deep down that she still thought highly of herself, something which she always ignored.

A couple of weeks later since the fight, there was a frozen late September rain. Dipper's team all sat in the living room in their coziest sweaters and blankets, sipping on Dipper's hot chocolate, basking in the crackling fire in the fireplace and chatting warmly with each other, and Pacifica found herself among them, sitting awkwardly on the sofa next to Felix. She didn't talk, however, and she barely listened to what they were saying as she just stared into the fire, keeping herself as far away from them as possible, without acknowledging either Dipper or Janette. She dodged questions from Dipper and refused his glances, only giving small comments to Felix. Not because she was still furious with them, but she was embarrassed. If there was anything that was hard to crack in Pacifica, it was her Northwest pride which was harder to break on the inside.

It was early the next morning when Felix started knocking on her door. It was so early that the sun hadn't come out yet.

"What?" Pacifica groaned groggily.

"Open up, dudette!" She can picture his stoner smile on his face.

"Why?"

"Just open up, please!"

Pacifica stretched to wake herself up but instead it only made her sleepier. It was cold and raining outside and her bed was warm and soft like a cozy nest of marshmallow and it was begging her to stay. Pushing herself from its comfort, she stomped across the room like an ogre, her golden hair tossed wildly, scratching her eyes and yawning - so _un-Pacifica-like_.

She pulled open the door putting all her morning effort into showing her irritation. "What do you want, Felix?" She grumbled through sleepy eyes, the light in the hallway blinding her.

"Dipper wanted me to wake you up."

"Why didn't he wake me up instead?" She yawned.

Felix chuckled, seeing how amusing and innocent her question was. "Because you're having a fight and things are awkward between you two?"

Pacifica blinked, her brain moving at a snail's pace before she realized and agreed. Everything was dreadfully awkward, and every day seemed to make it worse.

"Anyway," he continued. "He wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come along. The PDS picked up something and we're going to check it out."

 _What's a PDS?_ She asked herself. It sounded familiar. She knew that she had heard it before, but where? From who?

Felix snapped his fingers before her groggy face as she was starting to stare into the thin air. "The Particle Discharge Scanner." He said, as if he just read her mind. "The one he uses to scan for anomalies."

 _Scanner-something-what(?)._ It was the best braiding of information her sleepy mind could make. It was so early that all her functions are limited to a minimum, but it was something that only she can comprehend.

"You found something?" She asked, eyes widening in surprise.

"We." He said touching her on her shoulder.

Pacifica blinked again. _Maybe he was saying 'oui' and not 'we'?_ She rationalized. Honestly, she didn't know if she deserved to be called part of the team, as in the last few days she did absolutely nothing to help out in the project. She wasn't part of this breakthrough. She didn't deserve to be with them.

But she did do something, right? She translated what Ezekiel left for them. It didn't matter if they believed her or not, but that must be considered a great contribution! They should be studying the message and analyzing it, they should be thankful but instead, they treated her like she was crazy, especially Janette and Dipper. They didn't believe her at all. They threw her contribution away which was possibly the only thing that's keeping them from solving the mysteries of Ezekiel, the ghosts and the anomalies around Roirkshire Hills.

Maybe this time she could do something really big that it would make an impact on their project. Maybe she can prove to them that she is not a princess as Janette so kindly put it. Maybe she can prove to herself that she is not a waste of their time, resources, and effort.

"Sure," she said, sounding confident, sleep was no longer in her voice. "I'll come along."

"That is awesome, dude! Wait! I mean dudette." Felix flashed her a toothy grin. "Get ready, then. Oh, and make sure you wear something comfy for hiking. We'll be going deep into the woods." Felix pats her on the shoulder before he walked away. "And wear a thick jacket. It's wet outside. And a backpack!"

Pacifica washed up, brushed her teeth, fixed her hair into a ponytail before she brought out the stuff she bought from Fabu- _Nope! Not gonna say it._

She slipped into her lean trekking pants and ankle-high boots before she pulled a sleeveless gray shirt, under a thick hooded jacket. She left her room carrying the empty backpack with her, breathing deeply, establishing a facade just to hide her insecurities - she still felt she didn't belong with them.

Dipper greeted her with a warm smile, which actually made her feel better, but then she cut her gaze from him as she looked down on the floor, but not before seeing the smile fade from his face, and replaced by a dejected expression. She felt it cutting her insides but she thought that it's probably for the best. She was just so confused right now that she wasn't sure how to feel about him.

"Good morning, guys!" He greeted but it was only Felix who greeted him back. Maybe the having the two girls be around each other wasn't a good idea? "So, the PDS picked up something an hour ago, and it's located somewhere in the east of Roirkshire Hills, about 100 miles from here. I honestly don't know what we'll find so we need to be extra careful. We will stick together at all times." He looked at Pacifica in the eyes, hoping to get something, but failed.

He looked at the equipment sitting on his feet, which weren't a lot. Dipper then distributed the equipment evenly, but each of them carried a beam light, which was five times brighter than a conventional flashlight, a walkie-talkie, some glowsticks and a flare. He then handed a gun to Janette, who - _Wait. A gun?_

Pacifica turned to Dipper, immediately forgetting about whatever negative vibe they were having. "We have a gun?" She asked, surprised.

"It's not a gun," Dipper replied, smiling, appreciating the fact that Pacifica still knows him,at least.

"It's a phaser. Like from Star Trek." Felix explained happily. "Only it doesn't have a 'kill' setting. It's only for self-defense. Just in case."

"Just in case of what?" Janette asked, raising her brows. "What exactly are we going up against."

"Like I said, I have no idea. We just need to be prepared."

Janette held the phaser in her hand, examining it. "And how exactly do I use this."

"You see that red button?" He pointed at it, on the lower dorsal side of the gizmo. "You press that while pointing it at something you want to be knocked off."

Come to think of it, it looked more like a TV remote with a slightly bent handle than a gun. _Is that how it looks like in Star Trek?_ Pacifica shook it off, she will never find out.

"So, point and shoot?" Janette confirmed, aiming it at the fireplace while Felix nodded.

"Unfortunately we only have two of these. So Janette will hold one, while I have the other." Dipper cleared up.

No matter how hard she blocked herself from her emotions, she can't help but feel jealousy seep into her chest. Why Janette? Why not her? She can be responsible enough for that, right?

But instead of dwelling on it, Pacifica packed the things which had been handed to her into her backpack and slung it over her shoulders, making sure it sits perfectly even on her back and after a few more minutes they left the house.

It took a while before a bus stopped to pick them up, driving them all the way out of Roirkshire Hills. They eventually dropped off on the foot of a small hill and started walking, with Dipper leading the way, the PDS on his hand.

"This way, guys." He pointed as he stepped into the woods.

The sun was already beginning to take a peek over the horizon, only revealing gray clouds overhead. Though the rain had stopped, its remnants still dropped from the canopy. Pacifica could see her breath fog in front of her, and her fingers stiffening in the freezing, damp air.

As they hiked deeper into the forest, she can't help but spend her time looking at Dipper and Janette as they walked together, with the emo girl leaning close to him to, presumably, look at the PDS. She felt a cold shiv stab into her chest, as her mind played jealousy-filled imaginations from living the rest of her life alone, to watching Dipper and Janette get married from the sidelines. She tried to refocus her attention to admire the beauty of the still-sleeping forest, but somehow, the pain was more addicting. Her thoughts fueled her agony, and her agony fueled her thoughts in a vicious cycle.

"I can see you staring." Felix teased, laughing almost to himself.

Pacifica shook her head, only realizing that Felix had been walking beside her. "Uhm..." She put out, not exactly knowing what to say.

"What are you two arguing about?" He eyed her with a lopsided smile under his beanie hat.

Pacifica blushed, and she couldn't hide it, shaking her head stupidly. "I- Uh… I…"

"He's been awfully quiet. You know? It's so weird and unusual for him."

She slowly let that sink into her. _Was Dipper quiet?_ It didn't seem like it to her. But did their fight really affect him that much?

"I'm not blaming you, though." Felix continued. "I think things like that tend to happen, no matter how much you try to avoid it."

 _Wow! Is this really Felix talking?_ Pacifica was surprised to know that Felix had a serious side on him. She didn't say anything, she just wanted to listen.

"I like, Dipper. He's a good guy. He loves his work but he cares for us even more. His job is second only to us. He'd risk postponing everything just so he can try to sort the mess out. But I guess that's different when it comes to you."

Pacifica's throat suddenly felt dry. "Why…" She cleared her throat. "Why do you say so?" She unconsciously glanced at Dipper ahead of them.

"He's hiding." He said plainly. "Janette and I don't always see eye to eye. She doesn't really like me. Don't ask me why, 'cause I don't know. But whenever we fight, Dipper would always stand in the middle, make sure that we're on good terms. Sometimes the process takes days. Even weeks! You cannot even imagine how much time we've lost because Janette and I were arguing about some silly things." He chuckled. "Dipper wouldn't work unless we're working together. He's happier that way. But with you? He's hiding in this project. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he doesn't care about you. But I know Dipper. And he cares a lot to drown his mind just so he wouldn't think about you."

It didn't make any sense to Pacifica, and no matter how many times she flipped it over, turn it around, peel it inside out, she simply does not understand. It was an insane Rubic's Cube. He will focus on his project because he cares about her? If he did care, why wouldn't he race up to her and beg for her to make things better? Okay, she's going a bit too overboard, but the least he could do was to make things up to her, right?

But Dipper wasn't like that. She remembered the time after her heated argument with Janette. Dipper wanted her to understand. But understand what? What does he want her to understand? Everything about him has to be a mystery. Why does she have to solve something just to get his attention?

"You'll get used to it," Felix smirked, looking at her.

"Used to what?" Pacifica asked.

But Felix just laughed and looked ahead.

 _Is he a mind reader?_

In a way, she felt somewhat lighter thanks to the small talk, making things easier to admire the forest around them. The birds had started their morning chorus while squirrels are now looking for their breakfast and flowers were starting to welcome the weak sunlight. A breeze blew past them and Pacifica held herself tightly to keep the air from seeping into her skin. The scent of pine filled her nose and she just felt herself relax.

Again, she remembered the summers she spent in their mansion in Gravity Falls. Every night, just before she goes to sleep, she would open her windows to let the smell of the trees in as a small fire gently danced in her fireplace. She remembered the homely feeling of coziness that felt unique only to that specific time and place, and no matter how hard she tried, she cannot recreate the feeling, not until they got to their house back in Roirkshire Hills. Like her child self, she would open the windows and let nature take her to sleep.

But while she tried to admire the serene environment around her, something was reeling her attention back to those two in front of her. She can feel it in her bones that something's in between them. She can feel it inside her. But she just can't wrap her mind around it.

"Hey, whose butt do you think is bigger?" Felix asked, suddenly nudging her.

Pacifica's eyes widened and she almost tripped but managed to catch herself at the last second.

"I'm sorry, what!?" She whisper-yelled at him.

Felix just chuckled and said "You know, butts, b-u-t-t-s, the glorious creation that allows us to poo-"

"Alright! Alright! I get it, just stop right there." Pacifica held her head between her hands, groaning silently.

Pacifica wasn't sure if she would answer or not. Was he actually serious? "Uhm… Dipper's, I guess?"

Felix rubbed his chin as if he were examining the painting of Mona Lisa. "Yeah, Dipper's is definitely bigger. But Janette's a lot… rounder." He chuckled. "But not like yours. Yours is a whole new level of round. You fit perfectly for a yoga pants model."

All her blood flushed to her face as she turned cherry red. She couldn't believe what she just heard. It wasn't offensive, just really really embarrassing. Lacking the proper words to say, Pacifica resulted to a much more primitive response, landing her fist in Felix's arms in a blind fury. "You're disgusting!" She hissed.

"What?" Felix laughed.

"You're looking at my _butt_?" She was growing redder beyond humanly possible.

"Men's eyes tend to gravitate towards things that are large." He raised a thumb at her. "That's how mate selection works."

Pacifica sends another blitzkrieg of her fists, but none of them seemed to have an effect on him.

"Squats, right?" He smiled.

Exhausted, Pacifica resolved to fold her arms around her, burying her face inside her jacket, but not before adjusting her shirt so it would cover her behind. Though there is no way she can hide that. "Squats." She said sheepishly. "And yoga."

Felix laughed, clapping his hand on Pacifica's back. "I wish she'd do squats." He nodded towards Janette.

"Why are we talking about butts?" Pacifica asked, feeling indecent.

"Meh, why does anyone ever talk about anything?" Felix grinned down at her.

Pacifica's jaw dropped and she stared at him trying to figure out what just happened. _Are you kidding me!?_

"He loves you, though." Felix smiled warmly at her, pointing his lips to the man with hazelnut hair wildly tossed to the side, and that was it. He didn't say anything more as he put on his earphones to catch up with the two.

Pacifica stopped in her tracks and blinked stupidly at him, suddenly everything went away, and only that thought remained, and she didn't dare let it go. She held onto it for as long as she could and she didn't even bother asking herself what it means. No. She won't let it go.

When they finally reached the place, Pacifica was surprised to see that there was nothing there at all. The PDS lead them to a clearing on the foot of a tall hill and it left her disappointed. She was expecting something more… surreal; something worth the two-hour trek through the forest in the freezing air.

"We're on top of it," Dipper said, raising the PDS over his head.

 _On top of what?_ Pacifica wanted to open her mouth but she felt so exhausted that she just dropped onto the grass and breathed in the morning air. Oddly enough, the grass was dry and warm as if it's been cooking under the sun for days. But there was no sun, and it's been nothing but cold for the past few days.

"Uhm, guys?" She squeaked, sitting up, feeling the grass with her hands just to be sure. "The ground's warm."

Dipper turned to look at her before going down on one knee feeling it too. "She's right." He said with deep wonder.

"Maybe the rain never reached this place?" Janette contended, as always.

"No," Felix moaned in pleasure, lying on his belly, smiling. "This isn't natural. It's like a spa." He sighed contentedly.

"Something's underneath," Dipper concluded before he started to look for any signs of entrance.

But the clearing was empty.

They decided that there must be something on the hill, and surely enough, there was a small opening on the other side, though only large enough to stick your hand into it. It looked like a gate, left ajar by someone in a hurry to leave, and with excitement fueling them, all four of them tried to push open the gate but to no result.

Seeing that they were all tired, Dipper ordered that they should make camp there. While he set up the tent, Felix put together their weird sciency gizmo, while the girls tried to gather wood and make fire.

Janette was cooking up a nice mushroom soup, while the boys tried to blast the gate open with the phaser out of desperation. It did nothing but bounce off and hitting a chipmunk, dropping it on the forest floor. It earned Dipper and Felix an evil glance from both girls.

Pacifica, bored, took a good look at the nearby trees and rocks for anything that could help them open up that stuck gate only to be frustrated and she headed back to camp as Janette called them for lunch.

After filling their empty bellies, Pacifica decided that it was now time to get her hands dirty. She picked up a large stick and started carving out the surrounding dirt covering the gate. Dipper and Felix soon joined in and revealed that the gate was larger than expected. It stood 12 feet tall, and 8 feet wide and the entire hill was a part of it. Once again they gave the gate a push with all their strength exerted on it, leaving struggled boot marks underneath them.

"This is stupid!" Janette shot, panting, feeling her arms tremble in a weird way. "This thing should have a 'pull, not push' sign!" She breathed sarcastically.

"Let's try that," Dipper said eagerly before positioning himself. Pacifica followed and then Felix.

"One. Two. Three." They pulled as hard as they can.

"I was being sarcastic, guys!" Janette groaned in frustration. "Couldn't you tell? I just want to go home. Let's come back when-"

The gate creaked loudly.

"It's working!" Felix cheered.

Surprise that it was actually moving, Janette rushed to help, putting her new found strength into action.

The gate creaked again, and the opening became large enough to let a thin guy through. Felix stepped in and pushed from the inside, and the gate budged again until eventually, the gap was large enough for them to pass through comfortably.

They cheered as their efforts prove to have given fruit, but Janette looked deterred.

"We did it!" Felix laughed ruffling up the girl's hair. "Who knew that your sarcasm would do us good?" He teased.

But something inside the dark room felt unnatural, as if a warning to leave with their lives.

* * *

 _ **I am so sorry for the late upload. My brother had my laptop so I had nothing to use all day.**_

 _ **Anyway, this chapter abruptly stops, I know. This was supposed to be one chapter only, but if I did that it would be more than 10k words. I didn't want to do that to you guys, so I cut it in half. I promise, the next chapter would be interesting!**_

 ** _Thanks for all your support guys!_**

 ** _PS. Have you watched Moana? :)_**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Chaemera

_**Hello guys! No. I'm not dead yet. I just had this massive Writer's Block and I kinda forgot about it. So before anything else, I would like to greet you a very warm Merry Christmas and a Happy New year.**_

 _ **So, guys, I just want to let you know that I may not be able to post new chapters as regularly as I promised, as evidence of my 4 month delay. It's just that I am also trying to write another story and that I only have 3 hours to write every day because of my demanding job. But I do hope you guys would still stick around.**_

 _ **PS: This more than 8000 words. I wanted to split it but I already did that with the previous chapter. I hope you like long chapters.**_

 _ **PSS: My girlfriend helped me out on this chapter. I think you'll notice her part, so cheers to her! ;)**_

* * *

"Quit it!" Janette hissed irritably, who was standing at chest-height to Felix.

Felix won't stop pestering the poor girl. He couldn't. It was her, after all, who suggested that they should be pulling the gate instead of pushing it, even though it was purely sarcastic.

The two somehow ended up bickering at each other like an old couple. It was easy for Dipper to ignore them and reduce the world to what was in front of him. Intrigued, he touched the stone gate and was amazed when he thought that they were able to open it almost too effortlessly, minus the fact that they were trying to open it the wrong way. It felt unnatural. If the door was real stone, or at least something similar, it would have weighed a few tons, and no matter what they did, they would have never opened it. It seemed that the door was made from a lightweight material. His theory that it is all extraterrestrial was sounding more and more conclusive.

Inside was a square room, only it was large. Large enough that the ballroom where Pacifica had her birthday celebration looked crowded compared this. The walls, floor, and ceiling looked as if it were carved out of stone, with a rough, sandy texture as the giant gates hiding it. It was barren, there were no markings covering the walls; there were no ornaments hanging around; there were no artifacts. It seemed as if it were frozen in time and it's only now that four living souls were able to set foot inside it.

Dipper, Felix, and Janette set up their equipment by the light shining in the gateway, not wanting to explore the whole place just yet. "Pacifica," Dipper called out to her, as she was straying too far from them. "Please don't go anywhere without us. It might not be safe." He smiled at her as warmly as he could hoping that she would feel it.

And for the first time in two weeks Pacifica smiled back, however meekly, nodding as she walked back to them.

Dipper felt his heart stutter just a little bit though he tried his best not to show it. He felt the hair at the back of his neck standing as Pacifica passed behind her, it was almost as if she was touching him.

"What is this?" Pacifica asked, pointing at the satellite dish thing that was hooked up on one of the laptops.

"It's an echolocator," Dipper answered, taking the small opportunity to talk with her, hiding his excitement that they were having a conversation again. "We'll use it to map out the place."

"And this?" She pointed at a microphone looking device.

"That is something that picks up the things in the air to analyze its contents. To make sure that we aren't breathing in any toxic chemicals." Dipper smiled.

She nodded, satisfied with the information and sat beside them watching them work and offering whatever small help she could give.

Dipper took peeks at her for a while, trying to be as subtle as he can, before he went back to work, feeling hopeful inside. Perhaps the fresh air and exercise did her good.

The air scanner finally beeped, giving them the go-signal to proceed and together they crossed the large room, each with their own jobs - Janette was taking pictures for documentation, Dipper continued to scan the air, Felix mapped the entire place and Pacifica shining lights for the path ahead.

At the end of the room, hiding in the shadow of the dark was a stairway, leading to an awfully silent corridor only to be met by another door. They opened it with a lot less effort than before that led to a duplicate of the room they were in before: large, empty and dark.

They continued moving forward, the floor sloped gently, and the walls leaned to the right in a large spiral. Dipper scanned the air, Felix mapped the place and the girls shined their lights, it was repetitive, but that is all they could do.

As they descended deeper and deeper, they soon entered the seventh room, by Pacifica's count, but this room was different. The moment they pulled open the doors, it breathed in, after, possibly, centuries of being kept shut, almost sucking Janette in, if Felix wasn't able to grab hold of her arm.

When the rushing air finally died down, they saw it. The very reason why the PDS suddenly started kicking alive after its long state of dormancy. In the middle of the room, was a hollow orb, its edges glowing a faint light emitted from a dark dense center. It was not bigger than a hazelnut, but it distorted its surroundings forming a swirling halo as if the world tried to avoid its touch.

"Is that a…" Felix began, but he couldn't finish his sentence, awestricken.

None of them have ever dreamt of seeing something like that in their entire life. They have seen it as illustrations on books, and on the internet. Heck they even made a magnificent representation of it in a sci-fi movie, but to be up close to it was different. It was horrifyingly beautiful - the infinite answer to an endless question.

"A black hole." Dipper finished.

It hummed in a deep monotonous tone in a way that their minds could not comprehend what it was as if they were hearing something that never should exist at the very base of their skulls. The air vibrated, prickling up their skins and raising their hair, their hearts trying to follow its tempo.

As quickly as she could, Janette raises her camera to snap a picture with a bright flash.

Felix grabbed out some equipment to make the most out of the black hole - gathering as much data as he can while Dipper followed suite.

Janette, however, didn't move from her place as she nervously flashed her light on every corner, breathing heavily and shallow. But she still managed to do her part and take some pictures as she most often did since they entered the place.

She's afraid of the dark. Pacifica scoffed. How ironic would it be that a person who loves black in every possible thing she could wear was afraid of the dark?

"Felix, what have you got?" There was a sense of urgency in Dipper's voice as he scanned the thing with some other gizmo that he pulled out from somewhere. Where is he keeping them?

"I know, dude!" I'm doing the best I can." Felix answered hastily as he jots down the data he sees on his device with inhuman speed.

"It's collapsing!"

The dark orb wobbled, its glow flickering and its hum intensifying. Dipper and Felix tried to rush whatever they were doing but the orb started throbbing.

Felix stopped and slowly stepped away as the hole started to grow larger. "Dipper!" He called out but his friend did not respond.

It continued to pulse erratically, and soon it's pull started to become stronger that it became difficult to stand still.

"Dipper, get out of there!" Felix shouted, pulling Dipper away, snapping him off from his concentration and it was only now that he realized what was happening.

"Woah!" Dipper staggered, before falling on his butt, and Janette and Pacifica pulled him to safety.

The black hole screamed, as if it were in pain, it's glow disappeared and the light shining from their beams were drained and swallowed into the mass, bending it in the most surreal way. From a nut-sized thing it has grown into something as large as a baby's fist, but it was ferocious and it was threatening to eat everything up.

But as quickly as it started growing, the black hole collapsed in on itself, and with a loud explosion, pushing the team a good distance back, it vanished with a puff of pulverized debris.

They slowly got up, Felix pulling Janette to her feet, Dipper and Pacifica patting themselves clean.

"So…" Pacifica shined her low-beam light at the group, examining their faces as darkness enveloped them once more. "Now what?"

Dipper howled, laughing, punching his hands in the air. "That was a black hole! And we got so much from it!" He shook Felix by the arm.

Pacifica had never seen him so excited. It was almost childish to watch him dance around, but it made her feel good to know that he's still Dipper.

"You know it! This will make us famous! Just imagine." Felix cheered.

"Hey, butt-heads." Janette pushed the two away from each other, wedging herself in the middle. "You need to analyze the data first before you all get famous. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner you get it done."

"Janette's right," Dipper said, landing his hand on her shoulder. "We should get going."

"Hang on." Felix held out his hand. "The scanner says that there's another room. Might as well check it out."

No one spoke. Both Dipper and Janette were just eager to get out of the place as soon as they can, and this infuriated Pacifica. She understood, of course, that Dipper wanted to work on what they've got, and that Janette was frightened of the place. But it was the last room. She came along so she can prove herself, that she was not useless. So far the only thing she was able to do was to dig out the rest of the door and stand around shining her light in dark places. That's something, right? Not for Pacifica. She will have a contribution to their project. She will not be a burden, and something tells her that the last room has her answers.

"I'll come along." She squeaked, raising her hand to make sure that Felix sees her. Or maybe it was for Dipper and Jannete. "Why the heck not?"

Dipper looked at her quizzically, filtering the logic in it. She knew exactly that Dipper now has to come along, and Janette will follow like a sheep. They were so easy to manipulate. Any time now…

"Fine," Dipper, said, regaining his excitement and energy. "Let's do one quick sweep. We might find something interesting."

Sucker.

"Seriously?" Janette raised her hand in disbelief. "We're done here!"

"What's gotten into you?" Felix chuckled, wrapping his arms around her shoulder. "Don't worry, dude. I gotcha." He winked.

"Get off me, creep." She said bashfully.

"Don't worry, Jan. It'll be quick." Dipper grabbed her arm which set flames in Pacifica's eye. "I promise."

The three of them headed into the next room, pulling it open and they were greeted by an unnatural cold gust of air, their breaths immediately freezing. The air inside was dry and frigid, not only biting through their jackets to their skin, but it stabbed their very bones, freezing their nerves. It was undeniably painful.

But shining their light in the new room, there wasn't anything interesting about it like the previous rooms before, except the one with a black hole, but they slowly realized that it was filled with rows and columns of large, egg-shaped things lying perfectly aligned on the floor. It was the first room that had a tangible object in it.

"I have a bad feeling about this, guys," Janette squeaked, but everyone was caught by their own curiosity. If it could really kill, this is how.

"Let's spread out into two." Dipper order and he split off with Felix to the right, while Pacifica, as much as she hated it, took Janette with her to the left, passing through the aisles.

"What is this?" Pacifica breathed the air, kicking on one of the egg-shaped things. It sounded full.

She was expecting it to be a solid stone thing, but she never expected it to make a sound. She crouched over it and started to touch the thing, it was frozen under her skin, feeling for something that shouldn't be there. Anything at all.

"What are you doing?" Janette asked, in a whisper, afraid that something might hear her as she looked around nervously, teeth slightly chattering.

"This has something inside it." She answered, her adventurous self kicking in.

As her hands glided over the smooth surface, she felt something by the apex, a small slit that was so tight she couldn't insert her fingernails in it, but it was definitely there.

"Guys!" Dipper called out, their lights the only thing seen in the thick blackness. "You should look at this!"

Janette and Pacifica rushed towards their light and found them standing over one of the eggs. But this one was open.

Pacifica's stomach turned upside down to see a skeleton draped over it as if it tried to crawl out. Bits of muscles and flesh still clinging to it but its lower half still had old dried flesh covering it. "What the hell?"

"That's not all," Felix shone his light around them and there were other egg-capsules opened, some were empty, while others reveal the defaced remains.

"They're human." Janette covered her mouth in shock. "This is a grave. These things are coffins!" She crouched over the body, examining it with her pen.

"This place is huge, guys," Felix announced as he watched the images flash on the screen of his tablet. "This must be the last room, but it branches off to more smaller rooms. So far I can count eight. Others are sealed. But there's something else…"

"This is weird," Janette said out loud, but she was mostly talking to herself. "It seems like the flesh was scraped off."

Pacifica felt her stomach squeeze.

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked, crouching beside her.

"There are scratches all over the bones and the muscles. These things are perfectly preserved until somebody decided to use sandpaper on them."

"But why?" Felix crouched beside her too. "Graverobbers?"

Janette shook her head. "There's no reason for grave robbers to use sandpaper on these bodies. Plus, I think no one has set foot in this place for hundreds - even thousands - of years. This could be some old sacred burial site that no one was able to find until now."

It didn't make sense. Every evidence that they were able to gather pointed to the fact that the place was extraterrestrial. But why are there human bodies buried here?

"Guys, there are two very large objects here." Felix hastily stood and had the blood rush to his head, making him feel dizzy. But he was so excited that he was able to just shake it off. "One's over there, he pointed the light towards the direction where Pacifica and Janette came from. "And the other's over there." He shined his light on the other end of the room, opposite from where they entered.

"Let's check it out," Dipper said, leading the way to the former. This time Janette did not protest.

It took a while and a sea of coffins before they finally found it. Honestly, Pacifica was starting to feel too cold, and the place was unsettling for her. There was something in the air that whispers 'get out'. She wanted to just listen to the air's mysterious caution and just leave, but she got them into that mess. The least she could do was to see it through, at least until they finish investigating whatever they were going to loo-

It was larger than an elephant's skeleton that she had seen from a museum. Most of its bones have been broken off, two limbs were missing from its body, but still it looked like a behemoth. Its skull portrayed its dying screams with it mouth hanging with frozen agony as it sprawled out on the cold floor, with broken and crushed coffins underneath and around it. Some of the mummies have been mutilated, others have been crushed. Her head spun and her gut felt empty, the gruesome scene was more than enough for her. But she can't help but wonder what happened.

The more she stared at it, the more she realized that the creature was not something she had ever seen or heard of before. It had horns branching out wildly from the top of its head like antlers. For the most part, it looked like the skull of a deer - a monstrous deer from the bowels of Chernobyl.

"Wow," Was all Felix could say as his arms dropped to his sides.

Janette took pictures, mouth gaping, as Dipper listed the details about the skeleton, but all Pacifica could do was to sit on one of the coffins and watch in disbelief. She could not decide if it was amazing or frightening. This is alien. An actual alien and she were standing before its remains.

"It's moving, guys!" Felix screamed. "IT'S COMING STRAIGHT FOR US!"

Before they had the time to process it, the skeleton exploded under the weight of something larger.

Pacifica tumbled, rolling on her back only to be stopped by one of the sarcophagi. She held up her light and shined it on the thing that almost killed her and she gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

It stood on four legs with the fore-limbs having three large claws on each, and cloven hooves on the back. Its skin was deathly pale with dark, balding patch of hair running at its back. But what made it more disturbing was that underneath its head was a tangled mess human-like arms twisting as if it had no bones at all.

The creature screamed liked dying goat and it shattered the air around them. Pacifica got to her feet and looked around for Dipper and Felix, but they were nowhere to be seen. Were they…?

Pacifica hoped not as she tried to run away. But as she did, she saw someone in the corner of her eye, frozen in fear with a broken beam-light on her hand. "Janette!" She called out as she grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away. "Now's not the time to be stupid!"

The creature sniffed the air for its prey, and once it spotted them, it prepared to pounce.

"Look out!" Janette screamed, pulling Pacifica to the wall, so harshly that she dropped the beam light and the creature crushed it under its foot and submerging both of them in implacable darkness.

Janette panted, desperately feeling her way through the dark. Fear driving her every moment as she tried to find a way to survive.

Pacifica, on the other hand, crawled on the smooth frigid floor making her way the wall. Then, they heard Felix's voice coming from somewhere else. Maybe they could find them. But where are they?

"Pacifica!" Janette whisper-yelled.

Pacifica ignored her as she finally reached the wall, planting herself as close to it as possible. Maybe they would be safer there and that thing prowling around wouldn't be able to find them.

"Pacificaaa!" Janette tried again while letting out a soft whimper.

Pacifica continued to ignore her and blinked numerous times to get her eyes to adjust to the darkness but it was almost impossible.

Suddenly something grabbed her arm and clung to her for dear life. Pacifica flinched and almost screamed like a banshee before she realized that it was Janette who was crouched like a child and gripping her.

"Let go you, crazy woman!" Pacifica hissed at her.

"No," Janette replied and sniffled like a child.

Pacifica scoffed and tried to move away, her free hand gliding through the wall, dragging Janette in the process. Suit yourself. Pacifica thought.

Her heart pounded inside her ribcage, threatening to break through. She can hear it in her head and she was afraid that maybe that thing can hear her too. She leaned her shoulder against the wall and using her hand to cover her mouth, to silence her panting.

But from the corner of her eye, she saw it coming like a giant whip aimed directly at her head. The wall bursts in contact with the massive tail of the beast, showering both the girls with large chunks or rock. She quickly grabbed Janette's arm and pulled her as she bolted to gods-know-where, her free hand gliding across the wall was the only way for her to know where she was going.

The monster screamed again, this time louder, and it threatened to break their eardrums.

"Pacifica!" Janette screamed, staying as low as possible, trying not to trip.

The monster's massive claws slammed behind them, missing Janette by inches. She could feel it breathing, taking in her scent.

"In here!" Pacifica shouted before pushing Janette into a small room with narrow doorways and then jumping in herself.

The monster screamed once more, frustrated as it slammed its body against the walls, trying to break them out of their little sanctuary. But eventually, it gave up, roared, and then walked away. It was waiting for them to come out.

While looking around the room, she felt Janette tighten her hold on her even more. Exasperated, Pacifica tried to pry Janette's arms off of her but the stupid girl stubbornly clung on.

Groaning quietly, Pacifica stopped to think for a moment and tried a different approach.

She pushed at Janette's face "Let. Me. Go!" Pacifica huffed with effort.

"Mnno!" Janette's muffled reply came out while still stubbornly clinging to her.

What are you!? A koala? Sheesh!

Pacifica finally gave up and slumped to the ground heaving with exhaustion. Oh, what the hell. They stayed like that for a while, sitting in the dark, thankful of the fact that they were safe for now.

A quiet sob broke the silence and Pacifica looked at Janette in shock. Wait, what? Is this for real? Is she crying?

Pacifica stared at the dark and tried to process what was going on. Was Janette really that afraid of the dark?

She suddenly realized that no matter what the other woman might have done to her, she didn't know anything about her at all. After all, who was she to judge? All of them had secrets, Pacifica was sure Janette has hers as well. Secrets that are better left unknown. Tainted pasts that are better left unremembered.

Janette's breathing suddenly became faster and heavier and Pacifica realized she was starting to have a panic attack.

Guilt suddenly overcame Pacifica and instead of pushing Janette away, she turned to her and hugged her tightly while brushing her hair with her hand. "It's okay." She whispered softly. "We're safe."

She pushed all her negative thoughts of the other woman away and decided that there would be time for that later on when they were all safe; when they were all back home. Home huh? Well, it's the closest thing to home.

Janette clung to her like a child and sobbed quietly while trembling.

"Shhh, it's okay, everything's gonna be fine. We'll get out of here, they'll find us. They won't leave us behind." Pacifica continued to hold her, murmuring comforting words to her and wondered just how she ended up there.

Janette's breaths eventually became even and she slowly stopped crying, but they still continued to hold each other in the dark.

"I'm sorry," Janette suddenly whispered.

Pacifica froze and pulled away to look at the other woman.

"I'm sorry," Janette repeated while looking down.

Pacifica sighed and leaned back against the wall and Janette did the same, their shoulders bumping together.

"About what?" Pacifica eventually said, pulling out a bottle of water and passing it to the girl.

Silence followed her question. Maybe it was because she was drinking, or maybe she was hesitating. She's beginning to grow tired of thinking.

"Everything, you know. For doubting you, saying things about you… for making those comments about Dipper." Janette finally mumbled.

Pacifica felt her heart clench but she remained silent.

"I know it was wrong of me to say those things about you but to tell you the truth I was just so pissed at you." Janette paused. "I like Dipper you know? I've always liked him. We were best friends and I thought we'd eventually end up being together before you came along and ruined it… No offense."

"None taken," She lied. "What do you mean before I ruined it?"

Janette blinked at her and continued. "He was happy. So happy that when you came along and I felt happy for him. All I wanted for him was to be happy, even if that meant him being with someone else."

Pacifica felt her heart skip a beat but she remained quiet.

"I was content being on the sidelines watching both of you go about your way and just be disgustingly in love and happy even though it slowly killed me inside. Ever wonder why he never introduced us before? That's because he suddenly just forgot about me. Everything was about you. Everything. Even if in his world I suddenly no longer existed, I still felt happy for him. He was my best friend, for crying out loud! But, that was before you suddenly left and broke his heart."

Pacifica sucked in a breath and stared at her suddenly very interesting hands.

"He was so broken. He could barely pick himself up when you suddenly left without looking back, and I hate you for it. I hate you! How could you do such a thing? How could you do that to Dipper?" Janette's voice trembled with anger.

Pacifica felt tears gather in her eyes but she refused to let them spill. Instead, she looked Janette straight in the eyes and refused to back down.

"You don't know what happened. You don't have the right to judge me. I didn't leave him because I wanted to. I left him because I had no choice! You don't know anything about me." She paused to suck in a breath. "He was broken up? Do you think I didn't know that? What about me, huh? Do you think I just merrily left him without a care in the world? I was broken up inside and I - I. Still. Am!" Pacifica practically growled in Janette's face.

She turned away from Janette and closed her eyes to keep her tears at bay.

After a moment of silence, Janette spoke. "He loves you, you know. He won't admit it to me, but he does."

Pacifica refused to reply, and she refused to acknowledge the flutter of hope she felt from Janette's words.

"You and Felix keep telling yourselves that, but it's not true. He doesn't, anymore."

"He does, and you're an idiot for thinking that he doesn't."

Pacifica just looked at her and didn't say anything. She refused to get her hopes up. They were over, there was nothing between them anymore, and she wasn't going to delude herself that there would ever be anything between them again.

Suddenly they heard a roar come from somewhere near the room and both of them froze in fear.

Janette pressed herself to the wall, suddenly all her fears came rushing back, and her breathing was starting to quicken again.

"Relax," Pacifica said without a trouble in the world, her mind still swimming in all that Janette had told her. "It's blind. It has a bad sense of smell and hearing too."

"H-how did you know?" Janette stuttered.

"I had a blind, deaf pug, once." She shrugged. "And if I were wrong, we won't be talking anymore."

"A blind pug is different from a giant alien creature."

Pacifica didn't answer anymore. Instead, she pulled her backpack around her, unzipped it, stuck her hand inside until she felt a thick tube-like plastic. She pulled it out, broke it and it slowly glowed a bright green, illuminating the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Janette panicked. "You're gonna get us ki-" She stopped seeing Pacifica hold a finger in front of her lips, shushing her as the beast growled outside.

Janette's heart pounded as she waited for the monster to come over and eat them alive, but nothing happened.

"Dipper and Felix are out there. They need to know where we are." Pacifica said coolly, pulling out the other glow sticks. "Where's the phaser?" She asked, and Janette pulled it out from her pocket without saying a word.

"Here," She said. Handing it over to her.

But Pacifica refused it. "You hold it. I'll need you to use it so we can escape."

"What the hell are you saying?"

Pacifica rolled her eyes and said, "I'm saying that you should use that thing to shoot that big ugly beast while I distract it so that we can happily leave this hellhole. Got it?"

Janette scoffed. "Sure thing princess. I wouldn't mind if it ate you anyway."

"Sure you don't," Pacifica said and smiled at Janette once she was finished preparing the glow sticks.

Janette smiled back. It was weird how all of a sudden the barrier between them just vanished.

Then, if on cue, their walkie talkie flared with Dipper's voice on the line. "Pacifica, Janette. Are you there?"

Janette scrambled to pull the radio out of her backpack before answering. "Dipper, we're here."

"I can see your light." Dipper pointed out. "But we can't see that thing. We need to think of something."

"Pacifica has a plan." She looked over at the blonde girl. "I don't think it's a good idea, though."

"It's the only one we've got." Pacifica clarified.

There was a small pause before Dipper talked again. "Felix and I are at the doorway. I'll flash my light."

Both Janette and Pacifica slowly peeked at the entrance of their hideout to see Dipper's light flashing from where they came from, almost like a dot. They were far away.

"What's your plan, Ciphy?" Dipper asked, and Janette looked as if she was eager to know as well.

Pacifica took a deep breath, putting it all together in her mind as best as she could before she said, "I need you to show me where that thing is. I'm going to tag it with a glow stick so we can see where it is. You can then use your phaser to give us room for escape."

Janette stared at her, eyes wide. Dipper was silent as well, thinking, but it was Janette who spoke first. "That is stupid, not to mention reckless! Why not just let them shine the light on that thing while we run?"

"Because," Pacifica sighed. "The light from the beams can't reach us from here. By the time they see it, it might be too late."

"But why does it have to be you?" The girl snarled. "What? You're trying to prove you're a hero or something?"

"No." Pacifica retorted, but that was all she could say.

"You're trying to prove yourself, huh? You just can't live without being under the spotlight, can you?"

"No!"

"Then what, princess?" She spat the word princess like a venom.

"I- I…" She didn't want to say it, but something was pushing it out. "Because you're terrified of the dark." It came out pathetically.

"That's not it. If you think I'm just going to let you go out there Rambo-style, then you're losing your mind!"

"It's the only way!" She protested like a child.

Janette rolled her eyes. "For once in your life, be honest!"

The world spun as her mind wage war on itself. She was horrified at the idea and would personally volunteer to sit this one out. But she also wanted to show herself that she has something to give for them, that she is not a waste in this important thing that they are doing. But maybe Janette was right. Maybe she just wants to be in the spotlight. Typical Northwest.

"No," Dipper said through the radio. There was a firm sound of authority in his voice. "We won't risk it. That thing is blind. It's not meant for nocturnal hunting."

Pacifica dropped her gaze to her boots. Dipper and Janette were right. There's not need to make unnecessary risks. She felt stupid. What was she thinking in the first place?

"What do you suggest, then?" Janette breathed, not liking where this is going.

"You will creep out of the room and make your way towards us as silently as you could." Janette shuddered at that idea. "I'll meet you halfway, while Felix watches where that thing is. Do you understand?"

Pacifica nodded before Janette said yes on the radio.

"Tell me when you're ready," Dipper said leaving the two to prepare themselves.

It didn't take long thpugh. There's nothing to prepare, to be honest, except for themselves.

Janette was desperately trying to control herself, and she was doing somewhat better than five minutes ago. But the thought that they once again need to plunge themselves into the bitter cold darkness with something that could easily eat them alive did more than just frighten her. Her joints have started locking, preventing her from moving, and her heart started beating faster and faster. She doesn't want to go back out there, but she doesn't want to stay either. But Pacifica was there to hold her hand, squeezing it to show her that she won't do this alone. The emo girl looked up at her and smiled as she took a deep breath. She can see now why Dipper liked her. There was something inside Pacifica that she herself could not see but shines brightly to others.

"We're ready," Janette told Dipper through the radio.

"Good," he replied. "But one last thing. That thing may be blind, but it will still be able to see light. Get the glow stick in your room and throw it away far from you. That might give us some time. Stick close to the wall, I will meet you at the edge. Move slowly and quietly. Do you understand?"

Janette gulped looking at Pacifica. "Yes," She said quietly.

Dipper sensed the trouble in her voice but he knew that there was nothing he could say to console them. "Let's go."

Pacifica picked up the glow stick and tossed it as far as her arms could, watching it bounce on the cold floor and hearing the beast grunt in the darkness. "Come on." She whispered and pulled Janette to the wall.

They could hear the beast screaming as it tried to hunt for them in the wrong place. The ground shook with small tremors as the thing pounced on its invisible prey, and every time it did, Janette whimpered.

Pacifica thought that they were almost halfway through, though there was really no way of knowing for sure. The monster has gone quite again and she was starting to feel calm and confident. Soon random thoughts have started swimming in her mind as she tried to entertain herself like for the fact that Janette held onto her like a frightened child. She wasn't supposed to laugh at it but it was hilarious to think about as she found herself holding back as snicker.

But then, there was a noise. At first, Pacifica thought that it was all in her head. Only when Janette tugged her did she as she froze in her steps did she realize that it was real.

It started growing louder and louder, the sound of static and microphone feedback and it started echoing across the room.

"Shi-" Pacifica cursed before the beast screamed from the distance, the sound of crushing sarcophagi followed its wake.

Janette rushed to get the radio out of her jacket's pocket which seemed an impossible task to do. And while she did, Pacifica broke two glow sticks holding one above her head to give Janette the much-needed light.

Finally, she pulled it out and tossed it hoping to divert the beast's attention. But it was all hopes and dreams. It charged after them with hellish speed, maw open and streaming with hungry saliva, its proboscis hanging wildly.

"Run!" Pacifica yelled at the top of her lungs as she threw one glow stick to the monster.

It caught it, breaking it and splashing luminescent liquid all over its mouth.

Pacifica grinned because she planned worked. They were now able to see it in the dark. But her smile quickly faded when she realized that they weren't out of the woods yet.

Dipper called at them, light flashing directly before them. They were really close. They were going to make it!

Pacifica sprinted to him, grabbing hold of Janette's arm and pulling her. "Run, dammit!"

"I'm trying. I'm trying."

She gritted her teeth, as the beast thundered behind them. Dipper's light came closer and closer until eventually, she could see his face. Pacifica yanked Janette's arm to Dipper and he understood instantly. He pulled her to his arms and carried her while Pacifica pulled out the phaser from the other girl's pocket and pointed it at the monster's glowing jaws and fired.

A blast of blue light shot out from the with a very distinct hum hitting the monster in the face with a splash of smoky mist. The beast's head jerked as if it had been slapped. Pacifica fired again and again until she was able to push it back.

Dipper, with Janette in her arms, started towards the door. "C'mon!" He yelled and Pacifica followed.

Felix had already closed one of the massive doors. He figured out that there is a way to lock it from the outside. He held the other door open, large enough so Dipper and Janette could pass through easily while Pacifica shoots the beast with the phaser to buy them time. She then slipped through the gap and helped Felix push the door close, locking it.

But there was no time to relish their survival. They still needed to get out.

"I'm fine," Janette said weakly and Dipper lowered her to her feet.

Pacifica made a mental note that she will be furious about it later, but right now they need to focus on getting out.

Felix grabbed Janette by the arm and started running, Dipper and Pacifica close by.

The beast slammed itself against the door. "It's not gonna hold for long." Dipper huffed beside Pacific, looking back.

The four of them rushed up the spiraling floors, bursting through doorways, closing it just to slow the creature down. But their efforts were proving to be worthless as the beast barreled through with primal rage. But adrenaline kept them going despite their lungs aching in protest.

Soon they reached the last room leading out the crypt, but the beast was close behind. Pacifica and Dipper took turns in shooting it with the phaser to keep it at bay.

Janette and Felix were the first ones out, immediately holding against the gate to push it close. Pacifica came out next, firing the last of the pulses of her phaser before running out dry, then finally Dipper. They all forced one final effort to close the gate as the beast saw a chance to charge. The ground quake under its enormous weight and the air vibrated from its bloodcurdling scream. But the gate was closing too slowly.

Dipper shot the beast to slow it down, but it was determined to have its meal. It cannot be slowed down.

"GET BACK!" Dipper commanded but it was too late.

The monster bursts through the door showing its emaciated frame for the first time. Its proboscis launched from its mouth and caught Janette on the arm, screaming as the beast reeled her back, pulling the gate to a close.

Dipper and Pacifica tried to fight to get her free but it was Felix who pulled out a knife and cut the tongue off with one smooth then rammed himself into the gate and pushed it to a close, locking it in place.

Janette, Dipper, and Pacifica fell on the grass panting, but no one saw the arms creeping through the opening between the hinges.

The humanoid arms grabbed Pacifica by the hair, slamming her to the door. She screamed as she tried to hold onto her scalp, feeling it being torn off. Felix tried to hack through the arms while Dipper held on at the base of her hair to ease her pain a little.

"Get it off! Get it off! Pacifica cried but Felix's knife did little to free her.

Janette pushed him away. She popped the cap off the flare and ignited it. He pointed it at the arms and the beast shrieked from the other side, but the arms held on tighter. Seeing that there was no other way she whispered, "I'm sorry." She directed the flare at her golden hair, pushing Dipper's hand away. The air fills with the pungent scent of burnt hair and alien flesh.

Pacifica gritted her teeth as she forced her eyes close. The pain was so excruciating that she was praying to just die just to get it over with. She could feel her scalp in anguish as her hair was being pulled apart.

But Dipper was able to pull her free and they collapsed backed into the ground, with the monster's arms retreating, screaming in defeat and frustration.

"Thank you," Pacifica mumbled, tears running down her cheek.

At last, they were safe.

It was already six in the evening and Felix suggested that they should spend the night there, but the girls differed.

"I am not staying here for another minute!" Janette argued. "And you can't make me!"

With that, it was settled. They packed their things and left the hill for a two-hour trek back to the road. Hopefully, a bus would pass by so they could have a ride back home.

As they walked in the dark, Dipper and Felix took the lead, shining their lights to lead the way. Pacifica was feeling the swelling bump on the top of her head and the singed tips of her hair.

Janette nudged the other girl on the shoulder. "Hey," she began and Pacifica looked at her with her tired eyes. "Thanks. For what you did back there."

"Well, we girls have to stick together, right?" She tried to make a smile.

"I guess so. But I would appreciate it if you won't tell them that I…"

"That you cried like a baby?" Pacifica chuckled, but the other girl didn't respond.

Pacifica immediately felt guilty and she stopped Janette and pulled her so they would face each other. "They won't think lowly of you, okay?" She tried to be as comforting as she could. "They won't say you're weak or pitiful or anything. Heck, I don't! And I don't even like you!" Janette smiled a bit. "But if you don't want me to tell them, then I won't." Pacifica pulled an imaginary zipper over her lips and threw the slider determined to keep the promise.

"Thanks," Janette whispered as she started walking again. "I appreciate that a lot. But…"

"What?" Pacifica asked.

"This doesn't make us friends." She said flatly. "I still hate you for what you did to Dipper so promise me one thing, Pacifica. Whatever it is that he wants you to do or understand, do it. Show it. Prove to him that you really care for him." She looked at her with hopeful eyes.

Pacifica looked back. She was starting to feel something for Janette. During their small time of trying to stay alive together made her see who she really was. Deep down she's a good person, something that she would only show to a person she trusts, and she must trust her enough to say that to her face. Maybe we aren't so different after all. "I promise." Pacifica nodded.

"Good." She looked away and kept walking. There was silence between them for a while before she decided that she needed to get it out there. "Ciphy, just know that I'll have your back, just as you have mine."

Pacifica found no right words to answer that, but she thought a simple nod and a smile would suffice.

Their trek ended when they finally reached the highway, and by pure luck, a bus was coming their way. It picked them up, and they took their own seats, Dipper and Pacifica, and Janette and Felix.

Felix passed a chocolate bar around which they gorged down in an instant. It wasn't something to fill their angry stomachs, but it helped in quieting it down. Finally, they arrived at their house, exhaustion evident on their faced. Pacifica dropped herself on the couch and quickly drifted to sleep. Janette and Felix retreated to their own rooms while Dipper tried to write on his journal while the memory was still fresh.

But when everything was quiet, he concluded that his mind was too debilitated to make any words.

He found Pacifica lightly snoring on the couch and he smiled. "You've done a lot today, Ciphy." He combed her broken hair with his fingers remembering how she used to make him do it until she falls asleep. "Thank you."

He stood up from beside her and grabbed her blanket in her room. When he came back to the living room he pulled off her boots and socks, draped the blanket over her and made sure that she was tucked in nice and warm. He then lit a fire in the fireplace before he returned and continued combing her hair. He felt warm inside just by looking at how peaceful she looked, sapping away all his exhaustion and troubles. After all this time, she still has that charm on him; her magical abilities that make him feel better at a single glance.

He missed her so much, and this small moment is not enough to fill the void. But it will have to do for now. He knows that she will soon understand. She was almost there. He just needed to wait a little bit more.

He leaned over her and planted his lips on her forehead, memorizing her beautiful scent that was unique to Pacifica alone despite the sweat and dirt. It was something that he would never forget.

Pacifica shifted, curling her legs and pulling the blanket over her face. Dipper stroke her head one final time, listening to the crackling fire before he slept on the other couch.


	9. Chapter 9 - Karaoke

"Dipper! I said get up!" She shook him so violently that the sleep spilled out of him.

"Wha-?" Dipper tried to open his eyes, but the sun was beaming so bright through the windows that he couldn't see anything. "Five more minutes, Mabel," He said groggily as he yawned and curled back to sleep, salvaging whatever remained of his dreams.

"I'm not your sister," She said, straining as she tried to lift him. "Get up! It's two in the afternoon! You've been sleeping all day!"

All day? His mind sparked, gears began turning as he forced himself to wake up. There were a lot of things to do; a lot of data to quantify - the black hole, the journal, the monster. He scurried out of bed but his legs got caught in his blanket and his face met the floor. White spots appeared in his vision while his cheekbones rang in agony. Why is my bed smaller? He wondered, pushing himself up, a hand grabbed on to him aiding him back to his feet.

Ciphy? The thought of her quickened the gears and he suddenly felt warmer and the pain disappearing from his cheeks. There was a prick in his chest that would only be satisfied if he could look at her face and run his fingers up her arm.

But it wasn't her.

"What?" Janette asked, noticing his face suddenly turned gray. "Expecting Pacifica?"

Dipper blinked dumbly, feeling embarrassed and settled to uncover the mystery of his shrunken bed instead only to realize that he was in the living room. "How did I get here?" He asked, allowing Janette to help him up back on the sofa.

"You slept here, remember?" She rolled her eyes.

"I did?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes and scratching his head. "I don't remember. I was so exhausted."

That was a lie because everything that happened that night before drowned his thoughts. He remembered how he tucked Pacifica cozily while she slept, how he ran his fingers down her hair and, of course, the kiss. But seeing the empty sofa with no Pacifica on it made him feel as empty as the black hole

Janette gave him a half smile and pat him on the back before she left for the kitchen. "Wash up. Then we'll have lunch."

Dipper pulled his blanket over his shoulders like an excessively large scarf while he held his pillow on one arm and arranged the throw pillows neatly on the sofa. He then picked up his shoes with his free hand before bringing them all to his room. He dropped the shoes on the floor and threw his blanket and pillow carelessly on the bed, all of it missed their mark. His room was filthy and maybe he should clean it but nah! A closed door would hide his shameful room perfectly.

After he had washed up and fixed himself as neatly as he could without the aid of a refreshing shower he joined Janette in the dining room where she sat on the table slurping on her plate of carbonara. Dipper sat across her where his plate and fork was already prepared.

"Where're the others?" Dipper asked expectantly, hoping to see Pacifica emerge out of her room as if on cue.

But there was no Pacifica and no Felix.

"Out," Janette answered flatly with a mouthful of linguine while she tapped on her phone.

"Oh." There was something cold that stabbed Dipper's chest as he pictured the two in town on their own while talking and laughing. Maybe they're having smoothies together, the less rational part of his mind whispered. Maybe they're holding hands. It was incredibly childish, but he was having a hard time shaking it off his head.

Desperate to find something to silence his bickering mind, he focused on who was in front of him. Janette had spiraling bruises on her left arm and shoulder that looked like she wrapped a rope tightly around it. "How are you, Janette?" He asked her sincerely.

"A bit sore, but I'll live."

Dipper nodded as he twisted the pasta on his fork with no intention of eating it. A huge weight was starting to dawn on him as he looked at the scratches and bruises on Janette's face, arms, and hands. He looked at himself and saw that he wasn't any better. His muscles were aching and his knees felt stiff and there was a pang of pain on his side. He imagined that Pacifica and Felix were no different. Maybe if they weren't fortunate they would already be dead. A lot of things could have happened inside that crypt, he knew that, and it was only by pure luck that they were able to make it out alive.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I almost go-"

"Shut up, Dipper." The girl said flatly, looking up at him. There was a shimmer in her eyes and gentle pull on her lips. "We know what we were putting ourselves into. So you don't need to apologize."

Dipper chuckled, but his eyes never left his plate. The weight was building inside of him and he wondered: was it all worth it?

Everything seemed to be going too fast now and he has no control of where it is all headed like a runaway train. He wasn't sure if they are going to succeed or if they will never be found again. He never wanted to get his friends hurt. When they all planned about this research, the getting hurt part seemed like a very light matter. They laughed and joked about it. But now, it is different. Death watched over them, waiting for the fatal mistake that would dig their grave. He could feel it. Has it always been like this? Why does Gravity Falls seem simpler?

Gravity Falls was never simple, however. His childish mind blotted the bad parts out making it all cartoonish. But her sister almost died. His Granduncle Ford almost died. Granduncle Stan almost died. Dipper almost died. They were the fortunate ones. There are those around the sleepy old town who never got to see the end of Bill Cipher's short reign. Things like these - anomalies, aliens, secrets, monsters - they were never simple. It never was.

"Quit it," Jannette whispered. She was holding his hand across the table, leaning forward to reach him. She squeezed gently and a gorgeous smile wrapped on her face. That smile. He remembered it as the same smile when she first sat beside him for lunch during their freshman year. "Don't you ever go there. Understand? We're here because we believe in you, and we don't need you going down into that place that would make you curl into a ball like the dying Voldemort in Harry's head. So don't you dare go thinking about us getting hurt or whatever crap is going on inside your head. Focus on the now. Focus on the mission of what we came here for."

Dipper blinked and he finally allowed himself a small smile. He nodded and squeezed Janette back. It didn't lift his burden, but it did feel lighter now. Maybe that was all he needed, the confidence and the support of his friends.

When they finally let go of each other, the girl went back to eating while Dipper grabbed his notebook from his room. He flipped it open and skimmed through the pages. It was disappointing to know that he had barely written a thing, but at least there's something. He decided to write down their experience with the monster, giving details on its appearance and physicalities. He described its habitat and how it fed on cadavers before he sketched its basic look.

"What should we call it?" Dipper asked pushing the journal to Janette.

Janette, who just finished her plate, took a good look at it. She had to admit that the sketch was spot on. It made a chill run up her spine. He was able to capture its emaciated frame, grotesque face, and the eerie humanoid arms hanging below its neck showing a beak-like mouth. She ran through the list of names she had on her head, trying to pick one that would fit its appearance - a large beast with two different kinds of mouths, slender body, thick fur running up its chest and down its back, claws on its forelegs and ram-like hindlegs. "Chaemera."

Dipper nodded as he finished his pasta. "I think that sounds fitting." He smiled

"Of course it does," she said standing from the table. "You doubt my naming ability?"

Dipper followed her, chuckling, helping her in the kitchen. Janette washed the dishes while Dipper put the leftover pasta in a container.

They were both silent for a while, but it was a comfortable silence, both were satisfied with just the presence of the other. But it was Janette who broke it after she was done the washing.

"Do you love her?" She asked frankly.

Dipper looked at her from his journal, a mixture of confusion and surprise. "Excuse me?"

"Pacifica," She clarified. "do you still love her?"

Dipper just blinked, not sure where all of this was coming from. It sounded so random and a huge deviation from Janette's character since she's not one to talk about feelings. "I…" was all he could say.

Janette leaned on the counter across Dipper, pushing her hair behind her ears. "We talked," she began. "back when we were stuck in a tiny room with the mons- chaemera prowling outside." She kept her gaze on the countertop, drawing invisible lines with her finger. "I told her everything. I told her that I had a crush on you; that I was happy with your relationship with her; that I hated her for what she did to you." She gave an embarrassed chuckle. "But you know what struck me the most? The fact that she's giving up on you."

"She needs to understand, Janette…"

"I know. But, Dipper, you're pushing her away. Don't get me wrong, she did slap me, and I still think that she's a bi- sorry. But I think she's going through a lot and she's hoping that you could help her make sense of things. Now… Now she has nobody."

Dipper dropped his pen to listen.

"I know what you're thinking," she continued. "Since when did I care? Well, I'm an anthropologist and I'm trained to see patterns in the lives people leave behind. Why do you think she always hangs out with Felix? Because you aren't there. Dipper, I know what you're doing. But if you want her to learn you can't just sit on the sideline and hope she succeeds. You need to be there to guide her and show her how to understand whatever it is you want her to. Don't leave her in the dark."

Dipper stared at his journal unseeingly. It all seemed so harsh. "Am I really like that?" His heart was slowly sinking.

Janette laughed, drumming her hands on the counter top. "The fact that you can't see it, my friend, means that you are."

Dipper swallowed. His heart now snaps and completely dropped to his stomach and sizzled in the acid. He had no idea that that is how it seemed. If what Janette was saying is true, then he truly is a terrible person.

Then they heard voices. "...and all of a sudden poof! She's gone! I mean what am I supposed to do? Nuke the brownies?" Pacifica was giggling, her enthusiastic voice was piercing through the screen door.

"Hah! You have some very weird neighbors." Felix was with her. "Oh, here, let me get that for you." The screen door opened with an awkward-looking Felix with large brown grocery bags precariously sitting on both his arms holding the door open for the lady.

"You know I got it, right?" Pacifica rushed in, smiling, placing the smoothies she bought for everybody on the dining table before helping the poor man.

"Thanks." He breathed. Wiping the sweat from his brow. "Hey, guys! D'you like my pasta?"

Dipper nodded, while Janette left the counter top and dropped herself on the couch and back to her phone again.

"I got us smoothies!" Pacifica gladly announced passing one to Felix which he then passed to Janette.

A terrible pang of jealousy squeezed Dipper's chest and for a moment he forgot how to breathe. Imagining his ex-girlfriend and his best friend going out together was something he can place behind his mind, but seeing them come home together was entirely different. His nerves screamed betrayal despite his mind's wiser counsel. It was his natural man acting up. It was horrible for him to think of snatching the blonde girl from Felix and smothering her face with his as a sign of his dominance and property. It was horrible for him to think about cutting up all ties that he had with his best friend.

But perhaps he was lucky because the awkward dorky side of him kept his irrationality at bay.

Pacifica standing in front of him holding out a smoothie helped too.

"Here you go," she squeaked. Her voice was now timid compared to when she was having a conversation with Felix. "Plain avocado smoothie with a little bit of corn syrup. Just the way you like it, right?"

Dipper stared into her eyes and his raging nerves was instantly silent. "Uh… yeah." he nodded, taking the smoothie from her hand, but he never met hers.

Pacifica gave him a respectful nod before she rummaged through their grocery.

There was something different about her. Her face seemed slimmer, but brighter as of it finally saw the light after being hidden away-

"Your hair," Dipper blinked, suddenly feeling dumb for not seeing it earlier. "You had your hair cut."

There was a shimmer in her smile. She was secretly glad he noticed.

She turned back to Dipper swinging her head so what remained of her golden hair danced along. It was a neat bob cut that beveled just under her jaw, her bangs hanging to the right side of her face. It was perfect and it made her face younger. Her cheeks became fuller, her eyes rounder, and Dipper wondered what kind of sorcery it was.

Pacifica tucked her now-lighter hair behind her ear. "I know, it's a little too short, but you cannot imagine the excuses Felix and I made when we tried to explain how my hair got burned. They even looked at Felix badly. They must've thought he shoved me on a stove or something…" Pacifica babbled on and without making much sense.

But Dipper knew what was going on inside her head, this was the time she bought a new pair of yoga pants back when they were still together.

"You look amazing." Dipper coughed, blushing, cutting Pacifica mid-sentence, rubbing the back of his head. "I mean… yeah… you do look… great." His voice was shaking and there was a ball in his throat and he refused to look at her with his reddening face.

The girl blushed and she bit her lips. This was exactly like when she bought a new pair of yoga pants. But unlike then, she had more control over herself. She blinked a few times, smiled as bright as she could and said, "Thanks, Dip. I really like it too!"

* * *

It was extremely difficult for him to work. He moved from his room to the backyard to the living room and then to the kitchen but he simply couldn't focus.

His laptop was turned on, but it was growing tired of waiting for Dipper to do something. It was begging for him to write, watch or play video games, but its cries went unnoticed and its lights slowly dimmed. But when it was finally asleep, Dipper scribbled his finger on the touchpad just to wake it up and so the cycle continues. He was hyper aware of Pacifica's presence, s simple brush of her skin made him tingle, simple scent of her shirt ruins his concentration. She had just served them lemonades and sandwiches before she read some books with Felix. It still stings to see her around his best friend, but what could he possibly do? Call her and talk about something? What are they even going to talk about? He had nothing to say. That part of his brain - the part that knows how to make decent conversations with his ex-girlfriend - seemed to be missing and he was left with the one that makes pitiful attempts of short talks.

Every moment he had to talk to her or even sit beside her passed him by. It was as if he was always one step behind. Or maybe two. Even three! More than a couple of times he tried to ask for her help: passing a book or a pen or even assisting him with what he was writing, but each time Pacifica would either go to the bathroom or be occupied with helping someone else. Eventually, time left him lagging and Pacifica started cooking for dinner. Dipper wanted to help her but then Mabel called to talk about their research. His attempts were laughable and he felt like he was running out of opportunities.

That night, Pacifica made beef stew. The moment she pulled the lid off the pot, its beautiful scent lured their hungry noses to the kitchen and they bickered at her, asking her if it was time to eat.

"The table isn't even set yet." The girl rolled her eyes, smiling.

The boys took this as a command and rushed to set the table - Dipper with the bowls and Felix with the spoons and glass. Janette helped out and grabbed a bottle of soda from the fridge, albeit smoothly so her hunger wouldn't be as obvious as the boys.

When the table was ready, Pacifica brought the pot to the table and served each of them a bowlful of the stew. She then sat beside Janette and they began to eat. They were silent as first, and her eyes scanned through them, seeing if the liked it. Their eager spoonfuls and fast chewing were her answer.

Soon the pot was scraped clean and they were all leaning on their chairs, rubbing their bellies. Janette even unbuttoned her jeans to make some room.

"That was amazing." Dipper complemented in between burps. "We should make you cook every meal."

"That's fine by me as long as I won't do the dishes anymore."

"I actually find your dishwashing skills quite satisfactory," Felix added, acting like a victorian man, fixing his imaginary monocle and stroking his stubble like a mustache. "I'd be glad to have you do the dishes as well."

"Then there's no deal, buddy."

They shared a moment of laughter before they fell into a comfortable silence.

Then Pacifica kicked Felix under the table.

"Ouch!" He yelped. Pacifica widened her eyes, her brows arching suggestively at him. "What?" Pacifica widened her eyes more, forcing the information out of her pupils and into his, but Felix shook his head, confused.

"Tell them." She mouthed.

His face crinkled for a moment, deciphering the movements of her lips. It was only when he understood what she was saying did he replied, "Now?"

The blonde girl nodded.

Janette and Dipper exchanged a wondering look. There was a worry on Dipper, and surprisingly, on Janette as well, which she quickly pulled down deep. They looked at them as they kicked each other under the table, mouthing indiscernible words at each other.

But then they stopped, and Felix's shoulders drooped while Pacifica smiled back at them. He lost.

"Guys, we were wondering," Felix said, choking. "See, Pacifica and I… are you sure?" He whispered to her.

Dipper didn't say a word, but his chest drummed like it was about to explode. His brows narrowed and he watched carefully. What are they up to? What do they what to say? What is going in between them?

Then it struck him. Are they trying to bring their new relationship into the light? Are they together? Something bitter started brewing in his stomach and his spit tasted like bile. But the only thing that made him feel somewhat better was that Janette was sharing the same emotion as he is.

But his head swam with raging thoughts and it was evident to his face as it started mimicking a tomato. Was Pacifica going to give up on him like that? Again!? Dipper can't handle another betrayal from her and most especially from his best friend-

"Karaoke!" Pacifica chirped. "Would you guys be okay with karaoke?"

The weight that squeezed their chest faded and blood were free to move wherever they wanted. Dipper and Janette breathed in unison.

"What?" Janette shook her head.

"Karaoke. Tonight!" Felix leaned towards her. "It'll be fun!"His voice was like teasing a little girl.

Pacifica's blue eyes landed on Dipper's, her gaze was almost pleading like a child for an ice cream.

Dipper felt something melt inside of him. He felt bad for jumping to conclusions. He should know better. But something nagged. It doesn't matter if she is having a new relationship with anyone because they were no longer together. This newly rising part of him was both vicious as it was rational. It was his hate and bitterness for what he had lost. The small part that blamed Pacifica for his misery.

But there was still light. A way to silence himself and finally have the chance he so desperately wanted. Maybe this was the opportunity that he's been desperately trying to catch? There was no time to think things through. He's going to take it. He can't miss it. "What kind of songs do you have?"

The blonde girl clapped her hands in excitement, she smiles from ear to ear. "Disney," she declared proudly.

Janette choked and almost spat her drink. "What?"

"That's the only one they've got." Pacifica shrugged. "But it has everything from the classic down to 2010."

"So we're going to do karaoke. With Disney songs?" she clarified her distinctive smugness in her face.

"Sound's good, huh?" Felix was nodding eagerly.

Janette rolled her eyes on him.

"We've got beer too!" Pacifica knew that ought to do the trick. The first time she offered them alcohol, Janette seemed reluctant, but there was a twinkling in her eyes. That was her weakness; her kryptonite.

But Janette was more firm today that she was their first night in Roirkshire Hills. "The last time we drank you got taken."

She felt a shiver ran up her spine. The memory from that night was enough to turn her insides into jelly. But she believed in Ezekiel. She trusted in his promise. "We'll be okay. I swear."

The other girl stared her down, trying to see through her self-confidence hopefully to find a lie. As much as she hated to admit it, she didn't want Pacifica being taken again. But if they will be inside the house with all the lights on, perhaps Pacifica will be safe. After all, she needed something to help her unwind after the events of the previous night. "Fine," she grumbled and retreated to the back of her chair.

"Great!" Pacifica cheered. I'll do the dishes, you guys get everything set up.

They all moved like an ant, quick, focused and undistracted. Janette helped in clearing the table and putting away the leftovers. Felix hooked up the stereo to the TV while Dipper brought out the chips and the beer.

By the time Pacifica finished everything was ready in the living room. Felix popped the DVD into the player and waited for it to load. Meanwhile, Pacifica sat on the sofa, squeezing between Dipper and the arm rest. Though as tight as it may seem she found it satisfyingly comfortable.

Dipper's feeling was no different from hers. He couldn't stop the small smile curved on his face; his eyes kept going back to her and relishing the small stares that he got - her short hair was still new to him and it struck him with every glance; she was wearing his Star Wars shirt that he lend her back in California; her fluffy purple pajamas and fuzzy pink socks made her look adorable. He blushed when Pacifica caught him staring and he looked away immediately. He didn't get to see her childish smile at him.

Their karaoke was ready, but no one dared to touch the remote control of even the song book. Not even Felix who already popped open his first beer. Pacifica waited, but when she was sure that no one was going to take the first move, she did it herself. She grabbed the song book and ran her finger through it. She was looking for something that would push them to start having fun.

Once she found the perfect song she entered the numbers with the remote control and waited for the song to fade in.

When they saw it, Dipper felt his childhood run back to him. It was the first movie to ever make him cry. But it felt awkward and strange seeing the Lion King on a karaoke.

The intro began playing. Pacifica grabbed the mic and at the last second before her song started she asked Felix for help, who was sitting on the couch to her right.

"I'm gonna be a mighty queen so enemies beware."

"Well, I've never seen a queen of beast with quite so little hair." Felix flicked her newly cut hair with a snarl on his face, acting his part.

"Hey!" She exclaimed and swung her head so her hair would dance behind her all in a quick second just in time to catch her verse. "I'm gonna be the mane event like no queen was before. I'm brushing up on looking down. I'm working on my roar..."

It was easy to see Pacifica as a young lioness cub in the savanna and Felix a blonde hornbill with a goatee. Dipper remembered when he first heard Pacifica sing back when he was still chasing after Wendy in Gravity Falls. He didn't care about Pacifica then. She was a spoiled air-headed brat, but Dipper realized that she had always been a very good singer. Back when they were dating, they would often go to a jazz club where Pacifica spent most her time during college. From time to time she would sing with them and it was always fantastic. The crowd loved her and so did the band. They often got free drinks because of her. Every time she sang in the stage his insides would melt into something warm and his skin prickles up. But, then after she sings on the stage in the jazz club, most often than not, a waiter would hand her a glass of margarita and tell her that some gentleman bought it for her. Sometimes some guy would sneak up to her and try to charm her like the devil. Sometimes, even when Dipper was there to help her off the stage, some man with a hulking chest and trunks for an arm and overly tight shirt would press himself between them and try to impress her with his car or amazing tattoos. He remembered how pathetic he felt, like he doesn't belong in her world. He felt like he was still twelve, awkward and scrawny. Even in jazz clubs, douche bags still lurked. But he didn't saw all these flashbacks because he was watching Pacifica and Felix dance around goofily singing how much she couldn't wait to be the queen of the Pride Lands. He remembered it all because it felt good. When someone offers her a drink, she declines it, she didn't care if she seemed rude or something else. If a guy meets her at the bottom of a stage, she struts past them like they never existed at all. If someone wedges himself between her and Dipper, she snakes around him and lands on Dipper's arms. No matter what they did to get to her it would always end with her on his lap and her lips tight on his. Countless times she would remind him how she never sang for anyone else except for him; that when she sings it will be for him and him alone. And tonight, despite the speck of jealousy trying to spark a fire in his heart he was comforted by her promise a long long time ago. He was willing to bet that that promise still stands today and he felt it a privilege to hear her sing again. It was one of the many reasons why he fell in love with her and, as he would admit only to himself in the present, why he's still falling.

It was easier now to watch his best friend dance with her. He found himself suddenly standing without the fog of negativity obscuring what was in front of him, and pretty soon he was tapping along with the song and singing Nala's parts. And after their song, Pacifica held Felix's hand and they made a bow together, Dipper clapping his hands enthusiastically, then, like a hundred times before, Pacifica went back to his side.

"I did my first song!" She proudly declared, almost out of breath. "I broke the ice. You guys should go up next!" She looked at Dipper, in particular, smirking to make him sing.

"You know what else breaks ice?" Felix asked, leaning closer to the girl.

Pacifica cocked her brow. "What?"

"Russian icebreaker ships."

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

He didn't answer. He simply slouched back to his couch with a smug smirk on his face.

A pillow landed on that face.

"Ouch! What gives?"

Pacifica ignored him. She turned to Dipper, holding out the mic and the songbook to him. "Go on." She tried to encourage him.

He breathed out. "Fine," he said, surrendering to her. He flipped the songbook, chose a song and dialed it in. He then tossed the other mic to Felix. "Help me out, buddy."

Felix looked up to his friend, rubbing the red mark on his face. He learned that pillows are deadly at high speeds. But nevertheless, he nodded at Dipper, finally feeling a relief inside him after a whole day of feeling like he's being stabbed with icy daggers. But when he saw the song come up, his eyes widened, I've Got a Dream-Tangled, and he was trying to hold his laughter. "Dude, seriously?"

"What?" Dipper chuckled. "We're doing the thugs."

The accordion in the song came in and Dipper tightened his throat, making it sound villainous. "I'm malicious, mean and scary. My sneer could curdle dairy..." He pressed a cartoonish mean eye at Pacifica and the girl pretended to be dramatically scared.

To be honest, Dipper was not a man who sings. He always found himself inadequate to perform in front of others, not even for Pacifica. But there are rare times when she had heard him sing, though only in the bathroom. And when he's alone. And when he does sing, he either sing the Misty Mountain song in as deep a voice he can muster or the Dovahkiin one that Pacifica could never understand. So it was a surprise for Pacifica to see Dipper sing in front of them energetically as he tried his best to play his parts, which are every other thug singing in the song. In fact, if she would squint her eyes, she could see Dipper being a fat, silly, Disney-esque minor villain. And behind all that, he does have a nice voice. It wasn't inadequate as he always thought. Pacifica loved every moment of it.

When it comes to Felix, he prefers being as annoying as possible. While singing the lines of the Big Nose Thug about wanting to find a special little lady, he sat beside Janette and moved his arm over her shoulder, while caressing her cheek with the back of his free hand. Of course, Janette pushed him away and threatened to emasculate him like William Wallace if he did that again. But of course, Felix was unnerved by idle threats and never failed in playing and singing his parts. He simply pulled his arm off and moved on.

Pacifica was watching the lyrics as it flies by the screen. But Dipper noticed how quiet Janette was on the other side of the sofa, legs curled to her chest and was already draining her second can of bear. "You should sing with us," Dipper said rushing. "Come on!" The song had now reached Flynn RIder's solo, and neither of the boys wanted to sing the part for some reason.

"Yeah, Janette!" Felix nudged her. "It's fun."

"Nope." She took another sip from her can. "Now get off me, freak."

"Please, little lady," Felix begged.

"You better sing a song after this one," Dipper said, waggling his finger. "It's time for us to unwind."

"Guys! It's coming back on!" Pacifica exclaimed, standing from her seat before catching Rapunzel's part. "I've got a dream!"

"She's got a dream!" Felix and Dipper returned to the song, forgetting about Janette's existence.

"I've got a dream!"

The three of them moved to the center of the living room and stood shoulder to shoulder, facing their only audience.

"I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam..."

The living room turned into a broadway stage as they did their best cover of the song. The three of them was able to blend their voices with each other into a perfect mix that no one was left out or buried by the other. Then they ended the song with a short can-can, then one final "Yeah!"

But there was no applause from Janette, she simply stared at them, judgingly. "That was idiotic."

"Don't be like that, Jan-Jan." Pacifica slumped herself beside her. "It's a time to have fun!"

"Jan-Jan?" Janette cocked her brow at her.

"It's called a nickname, hon." The blonde girl chirped.

"I know what a nickname is. And no. No nicknames, or beer, or enthusiasm will ever make me sing. I don't sing. Janette Everette never sings."

Pacifica noticed the slight slur from the other girl's voice, and slowly she tried to pull the can of beer from her hands. But Janette noticed.

"Don't you dare, princess."

As the night went on, it became easier for them to make a fool out of themselves, singing and dancing with pure glee. That night, their house seemed to light up brighter than the other previous nights. It felt as if a large net has been pulled away from over their heads and the air seemed lighter, fresher, cleaner and cooler. There was no tension or threat. There was no shadow, or chaemeras, or research or anomalies. It was just them, the four of them singing happily. It felt good. And for Pacifica, it was special. It was something that she had never experienced before.

But eventually, after a dozen of songs sung by the three, they died down a little as they tried to catch their breaths, drinking beer and munching on chips. They just talked and laughed, and even Janette joined them and shared some of her experiences with her father when she was a child. It seemed unusual to hear a story about her running out of the house and away from her furious father, only to circle back to the house and locking his dad out.

"So you weren't always an emo." Pacifica kidded.

A few weeks ago this would have irritated her and attacked the blonde right away, but not anymore. She simply smiled and looked at her nth can of beer and said, "I was never an emo, Ciphy. I just like black."

Surprise took Pacifica. She wasn't expecting her answer to be so calm and casual. Perhaps their talk from the previous day had an effect on them. Maybe it's the alcohol poisoning her brain. Either way, she accepted it. "Well, you do look good in black."

Dipper was munching on a bag of Cheetos while Felix discussed in detail the data he gathered from the black hole. He was so caught up with what he was saying that he never noticed that Dipper's attention was locked onto Pacifica. He just stared at her and every moment that he did fuel his memories of them together. He was on the edge of his judgment that he will wait for Pacifica to realize that she left him without fighting for him. He will plunge himself off of that stubborn, proud cliff of his. But is it the right choice? How will she learn that what she did killed him?

But Janette was right. Pacifica was not here because she wanted to join their research. She was there because she was lonely and he was the only person that she would trust. She was with them because that means that she will be with Dipper because, after everything that had happened between them, she still loves him. It was him who blocked her out and caged her in guilt and false hope. Not anymore. Realizing what he was doing killed him more than what Pacifica did to him because he knew that what she did to him had a reason, but what he was doing was out of anger. Anger that he had long kept inside of him. He will no longer stand on that cliff. But he wanted to show Pacifica.

He knew the perfect way to do so.

He grabbed the songbook and scanned through the songs. When he found what he was looking for, he dialed it in and passed the mic to Pacifica as he sat beside her.

"Wanna sing?" He asked.

Pacifica looked at the mic on his hand then to his eyes. They locked. Warmth filled her cheeks and chest. She smiled. She can feel it. She nodded and their fingers brushed, electrifying them both. "What do you have in mind?" She asked, not daring to look away.

"Remember our road trip to Arizona? The one we were singing in the highway?"

She thought about it for a while, but it was a long time ago, and it was hazy in her memory. "I'm… not sure…"

Dipper chuckled. It will be a surprise then.

Luckily Pacifica was so caught up in trying to remember that she missed the title of the song, and she didn't hear the music start to play.

It will be the first time that Dipper will actually sing. He never sang a song. He played with it, making it sound ridiculous to hide his insecurities. But not this time. This time it was special. It wasn't for him, or for Felix or Janette. It was for her.

"I can show you the world…"

Pacifica's eyes lit up. It was a key that made everything about their road trip so clear it was almost eidetic. She remembered what day they left California; the first diner they went to, the first motel, the photo shoots in the middle of the nowhere. The song. It was the first song that she sang with him, and to her, it was the best moment of the trip. It made everything special. It was that that sealed their relationship together.

She placed all her focus on him. She imagined Aladdin if he were better looking. No. Dipper was her Aladdin. His voice was magical. It kept her eyes on him, and it was like seeing him again for the first time. The same spark in his eyes back when they were together was shining again, and she didn't feel alone anymore. Her eyes welled as her cheeks heat up. She was so focused on him that she missed her part.

"What's wrong?" Dipper asked.

But She couldn't. She would ruin the song if she starts singing because her voice will break and her defenses would fall. She will be nothing but a sobbing mess.

"Ciphy? Are you alright?" He can see the tears now. They were going to spill. He dropped the mic and embraced her tightly.

Pacifica sniffled, but she didn't break. She just had to wipe the tears off her face and breath and drink some beer. "I'm sorry…" She whispered.

But it didn't matter. Dipper just smiled at her lovingly, and he never let her go since.

Of course, the song ended without anyone touching the mic since they both put it down. Felix and Janette just watched them without a word, with a sweet smile on their faces.

Then Janette looked at her can and finally left it on the lamp stand. "Screw it." She said, grabbing the song book for the first time. She dialed the number in and grabbed the mic.

No one spoke, but if they had the chance they would drop their jaws. But they were afraid that it will spook the ghost possessing Janette and they will never see or hear her sing again. It was a golden moment for the history books.

In fact, they never thought of her as a girl who sings Disney songs, let alone listens to them. But as it turns out, she has the perfect pick for a song, though why she chose it was a mystery.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment I guess I've already won that..." She was the perfect real life representation of Megara if only she was taller, or had longer hair. But the character's spicy personality fits her perfectly well. She began the song in her seat, flicking her legs to a cross as her voice rose and fell. Even Pacifica joined in taking the part of the Muses, and they were perfect together.

As the song went on, and as the song demanded, Janette got to her feet, hips swaying seductively in front of the TV, blocking Pacifica's view of the lyrics so she had to stand with her.

"No chance, no way. I won't say it, no, no…" Janette continued and it got Pacifica caught in the music she sang her part with complete passion.

But she didn't notice that Janette didn't finish the song because she had already walked up to Felix.

The man gulped, wondering what he did wrong. But Janette dropped the mic on the floor, and sat on Felix's lap, her toes barely reaching the carpet, her arms like tentacles wrapping around his neck. She stared into her eyes, biting her lip as she moved closer and closer. Her eyes closed as her lips met his, but Felix didn't protest. He let her and kissed her back.

When Pacifica saw them, she gasped and quickly retreated to Dipper and they both watch the two make out.

They stayed like that for a good minute before Janette pulled away, her eyes still glued to him. She stood from his lap, pulling his arm in the process, leading her to her room. They disappeared as the wooden door slammed.

Pacifica and Dipper stared in disbelief. What happened confused them. But what rattled their brains, even more, was what was going on between those two before that night.

Then an alarm rang inside Pacifica's head. Janette and Felix are in the same room together. She quickly stood up from the couch, her face was a strawberry and she was as stiff as a tree. In a rush, she left the living room and out the house. "Nopenopenopenope…"

* * *

Pacifica was watching the Milky way from the front porch. She was freezing, but she didn't dare go to her room or even enter the house. Not when Janette and Felix are… She shivered, not from the cold, but from the thought. She tried to take herself away and join the stars but something was pulling her back. Dipper. If the moon and stars won't save her from the disgusting thought of her friends together in one room, maybe the thought of Dipper Pines will.

She couldn't help but feel how much she enjoyed the night. Her plan worked. He wanted Dipper to give in because she knew that it was the only way that he will reconsider his idea of making her do all the work of thinking about their messy breakup. Felix told him everything that Janette missed, and now she completely understands what he wanted. But her plan wasn't over yet. She wanted to see that he still loved her, and he proved that by singing a part of Aladdin's song. But not done yet. They needed to patch things up. She needed him to understand as well. But Dippers' pride was as thick as a whale's blubber. She needed to soften him up a little bit. She was scared of how it could go down. She imagined that this will ruin them forever, but she also believed that this was the talk that they needed. After all, that's the solution to a healthy relationship, right? Two persons talking and understanding each other.

Dipper finally came out with a blanket and covered Pacifica with it.

"Thanks," She said, wrapping it around herself.

"No problem." Dipper sat beside her with his own blanket over him. "It's very quiet inside." He chuckled.

But it earned him a disgusting look from the girl. "You were listening?"

"I wasn't listening. It's just that if something was going on, I'd hear it."

"You're sick, Pines."

"Maybe they're asleep."

"Maybe they're quiet!" She chuckled. Then groaned.

Then they were silently looking up the stars.

Pacifica moved closer to Dipper so their sides would touch underneath each other's blanket. She breathed in, hoping that this will end well, and then she broke the silence. "I understand." She whispered. "I understand how much I hurt you. But I had no choice."

Dipper didn't look at her. Her hopes were soon fading. "Pacifica. It's not just you leaving me that hurts me. It's you leaving me without a fight."

"But I did..."

"You think Mabel wanted me to be with you? You think my parents wanted me to be with you? You think Grunkle Stan and Ford wanted me to be with you?" His voice was slowly rising.

"But, Dipper I-" Her worst imaginations were being confirmed.

"I fought for you, Pacifica! I convinced them that you weren't the girl back in Gravity Falls. I convinced them that you were a good person. I convinced them that you wouldn't hurt me. How couldn't you do the same?"

"Dipper, please listen-"

"How could you just turn your back on me just because your parents told you to?"

"I DIDN'T!" She screamed. "Listen to me Dipper! I didn't leave you just because they told me to! I left because they threatened you!"

Dipper fell silent.

"Is that really what you think of me? Do you really think that I didn't love you enough so I just left? Well, you're wrong! So listen to me when I tell you I understand why you're so pissed at me. Let that sink in your large head. But I want you - I need you - to understand me! I need you to understand my part, Dipper!"

"And what is your part?"

"They wanted to ruin you!"

It took him by surprise. It was something that he hand never really thought about.

"If they would have threatened me I would have been fine with it. They can disown me, they can take my company, they can ruin my life as long as I am with you. But they didn't. They wouldn't just stop in hiring thugs to steal your car, they wouldn't just stop in bribing the university so you'd get kicked out. No. They would ruin your very name so you would be able to earn a single penny in your life. I left because I couldn't watch that happen to you. So please try to understand." Her eyes were welling up again, but this time she had no intention of keeping it in. She let her tears roll down. It was the only comfort she can get. "Dipper, I meant it when I told you that I loved you. I still do. I always did. I never stopped. I meant it when I told you that I wanted to be a part of your world. I meant it when I told you that I would give up everything for you. I never lied… I just wanted you to be safe." She touched his chest with her hand feeling his heartbeat and she moved closer. "You are the only thing that I ever needed. I don't have to be someone to anyone else, just to you. So I hope that you understand that leaving you was just as hell to me as it was to you. It was the worst thing that I could have ever done."

Dipper was silent. He looked away from her and his gaze drifted to the grass below. Janette was right. They should have talked a long time ago, but he allowed himself to keep it welling inside of him. He wanted to draw closer to Pacifica just so he can hurt her not knowing that every moment he spent with her crushed her. He was cruel, selfish and arrogant. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm very sorry, Pacifica."

"I'm so happy, you know? It's not easy being around you after all that happened between us, but I'm still happy to be with you, Dipper." She moved away to give him some space. They were silent once more.

She couldn't help but wonder if her plan really worked. She wanted to fix thing between them, but she was never expecting for them to be together again. That was never a part of the plan simply because she doesn't want to hurt him again. She was under the Northwest shadow and it was too big to outrun or escape. If she would try to bring him back into her life, she will just be dragging him under the same shadow. It was better this way.

She looked up to see Dipper already staring at him. Then he looked back down. She can almost read what was on his mind. They now understood each other. Pacifica caught him as he did, and pulled his face towards hers. Their lips touched and their arms locked around each other. They made it worth the three years of wait and suddenly they no longer needed their blankets to keep them warm. Dipper pushed her against the wooden beam and pressed his body against her as her hands ran up and down his back. All her ideas of keeping Dipper out of her family's shadow was now down the drain. She didn't care about them anymore. She would fight her own family for Dipper.

She stopped kissing him and she lifted his head from her, smiling. "Wow," she whispered, they were both breathing heavily.

"I missed that." Dipper was wanting more, but she playfully dodged his lips.

"Me too. This was better than last night."

He recoiled his head, "You know?"

"Of course, I do! You woke me up, silly."

"I did?"

She gave him a teasing smile before she pecked him on the lips, inviting him to come to her again, this time with no intention of stopping. They couldn't go inside, and so they were fine out there.

Then a heavy wind blew past the trees like an unceasing storm, though the skies were clear. The light fixtures hanging on the porch began flickering. The winds were now howling louder and louder until it was a scream. Leaves and debris were flying all around them and it was no longer safe to stay outside. Dipper pulled Pacifica to her feet when something pulled her away and dragged her across the grass.

Dipper's heart stopped and he cursed, rushing for Pacifica's aid. But a freezing wind blew past her and she was free. She wasted no time. It was happening all over again. She stood up and ran towards Dipper. This time he held her tight as they made their way back to the house. The wind was violent and its screams were loud, sending chills up their spine. But they had to move.

"Ezekiel!" Pacifica screamed. "They're back!" But her voice was drowned under the wind.

Finally, they reached the porch and Dipper pulled open the door for her. She was about to enter the safety of the house when she saw a silhouette at the edge of her vision. It was not Ezekiel or any of the shadows that tried to take her. It was something worse. Her father used to tell her 'fear the living, not the dead,' and this was exactly why.

The man raised his baseball bat, and just as Dipper turned to see, the man bashed him in the head knocking him out cold. Pacifica screamed but the man pulled him away. She tried to fight him, but it was no use. He was too strong, too built for her to take down alone. The man dragged her through the driveway while she screamed and cried and into the highway where a car was waiting. The back door opened and she was tossed inside like a sack of potatoes then the doors shut behind her.

"Freakish weather you got here." It was a familiar voice, one that she had learned to resent the first moment she heard it. "My father and, I am sure your parents as well, will be thrilled to know that I found you. After all, we have a wedding to catch."

"Everything ready mister Alborn." Said the man with a thick Slavic accent.

Pacifica knew that voice as well. He was her teacher in krav maga, a man her parents hired to keep her safe when she was young. He was the only friend she had back then.

"Yes, yes. Now step on it, Sergei."

Sergei fixed the rearview mirror and eyed the terrified Pacifica through it. "I'm very disappointed in you malyshka."

* * *

 _ **Don't worry. I don't right hanky-pankies.**_

 _ **Welp, I'm back again and I can tell you this: This story is almost done. We have at least three or four more chapters depending on the length. Hopefully, I will be able to finish it before I leave.**_

 ** _Again, I'm very grateful for your support. I hope you'll stay tuned._**

 ** _And again, I would really like to hear your reviews. Don't be afraid to give me your criticism. It would really help me a lot._**

 ** _Cheers!_**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Stolen Damsel

He was dreaming despite the fuzz worming in his head. It was like trying to peek through a keyhole with a thick fog on the other side. To make his dream more disorientating, his mind could not make itself up on what it wanted to show him. It was a dreadful mixture of what he wanted to see and what his brain wanted to play - a crazy tug-of-war between conscious and subconscious. But in that dream, for some weird reason, he was a butterfly. He was in a garden that felt familiar. He could almost guess that there would be a small pond by the back where all the lovely tulips sat. That is where he wanted to go. The flowers were reeking with something sweet; something that tickles in the front of his butterfly-nose and stings at the back, but he was craving for its sweet nectar. When he reached the golden flowers, he unraveled his proboscis and began to dig in. But the flower was stiff, and his proboscis couldn't get to the nectar. He tried again, jabbing it harder, but simply couldn't get through. In frustration, he morphed his tiny butterfly feet into multiple, hairy man-arms and started beating the flower mercilessly.

"Give me the nectar!" He commanded.

But the flower only cried. "No!"

"Give it to me, I said!"

"No!" The tulip was adamant in keeping its prized sweets.

With full force, he made quick jabs at the flower with his fists, like a butterfly Mike Tyson. Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! It echoed in his head as he watched the golden flower turn pale. Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!

"Felix..." The flower's voice was just a ring in his ear. He wasn't even sure if the flower actually said his name.

"Don't beg for me now, you stupid weed!" He continued his assault.

Bam! Bam! Bam! "Felix, wake up...!" The flower suddenly broke open, revealing Dipper inside, though his face was distorted, the butterfly knew who he was.

"Damn it, Felix!" Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! "... Pacifica!"

"Pacifica has nothing to do with this!" He yelled.

But it was no longer part of the dream.

His eyes snapped open to the underside of a bed. He suddenly became aware of the stiff pain on his chest and neck. He pushed himself up as he realized that he was on the floor, then the world began spinning again. Alcohol was never kind to him. Dipper was knocking loudly on the door and Felix tried to walk to open it. He moved groggily as if his legs have never walked before. He was a zombie. He thought that he might have looked like one too!

"Felix! Janette! Wake up!" Dipper screamed from the other side, banging on the door desperately.

Felix could see the urgency, but his body would not cooperate and his mind could not comprehend why. But as he got closer, his feet shuffling through the carpet, his big toe met the edge of something hard.

"Ouch!" He screamed, grabbing his foot while he hopped around. It was amazing how he could keep himself upright while his head swam on what he tried to drown it with the other night.

"Quit it!" a groggy Janette hushed from under a pillow.

He could remember the kiss, and how she pulled her to the room, but everything went fuzzy from there. He wondered how he ended up on the floor and what happened between them. He looked down at himself, seeing that he was still wearing his jeans with his belt tightly secured around his waist. Then it struck him like a foul ball. Janette dropped asleep just as they were kissing on the bed. Then she pushed him off claiming dominance over the comfort of the cool mattress and pillows. He tried to get up. But with the alcohol in his veins, trying to stand proved difficult, and eventually, he gave up.

Not that he regretted not having a chance with her, maybe he could catch another opportunity under each other's consent. But right now, he wasn't sure what was going on between them-

Bam!

Bam!

BAM!

Golden daylight poured in from the hallway and into the room, blinding Felix, and making Janette pull the covers over her face like a vampire. The wooden door was splintered by the handle.

Felix reddened for the first time in his entire life. "What the hell?" He screamed. He wanted to yell at his friend and tell him how obscene of a gesture he had made. What if he were still naked? What if he were still with Janette on the bed? What if he caught them in a compromising position? Why the hell would he knock so loud so early in the morning? Why the hell would he barge into the room like that? He wanted to scream it all if only his tongue didn't feel like lead. Then he noticed the caked blood on his head, the fresh drips that were staining the maple wood floor of the hallway. He noticed his panting breaths and the now-broken speaker he used as a battering ram. There was an emotion that Felix had never seen from him before: rage.

"Pacifica was taken!" He growled with a booming voice before dropping the speaker. His voice was hoarse, and he breathed each syllable. He was in pain. But that was the only thing fueling him right now.

Felix could not understand. He stood there watching as Dipper marched to his room. He looked back to see Janette sitting up on the bed, hair tossed like a madman and one strap of her sleeveless shirt hanging down her shoulder. She shared his expression on her face. The reality of the situation failed to pierce them yet.

*LINE BREAK*

8 hours earlier…

"You really are an ass, aren't you?" Pacifica spat as she pushed herself away from Eric. She would have jumped out but the car was already moving fast. "And you!" She kicked the side of the driver's seat with her bare foot. "I thought you were retired. Spend sometimes with the kids, you said!"

"I work for the Northwest. I am forever in their service." Said Sergei without taking his eyes off the road. "And you are failing in your duties, snegurochka. You are meant to follow your parent's footsteps. You were supposed to take over everything."

"Don't tell me what to do, Sergei. And stop calling me that!" She snorted, folding her legs to her chest, making as much distance ash she could from the two men.

"Look, Pacifica. It's time for you to grow up. You can't keep running away from your responsibilities! You have a lot of things to do!"

The blonde girl almost choked on what he said. "Grow up? Seriously?" She turned to face the Swedish boy. "I have grown up! I was able to realize that I don't want to be in my parent's shadow! Maybe you should go take a long look in the mirror and see if you have grown up and realized that your dad is just using you!"

Eric rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, hon." He scoffed, feeling that the conversation was useless.

A hand met his face and he screamed from the ringing pain.

The girl gazes at him. Her hand doesn't sting as much as before. If she kept it up, her practice of slapping people, she can go for pro and join the world championship!

"Stop it you two!" Sergei warned, looking through the rearview mirror. "Stop acting like tiny children."

"Pull over and let me out, Sergei," Pacifica commanded.

"I am sorry, milaya. I have orders to follow and children to feed."

"I said stop the car right now!"

Just as she said those words a raven broke its neck on the windshield, cracking it. Sergei cursed and with his startle, the car swerved from side to side, their headlights touching the shadows it did not touch before. But his skill in driving, perfectly honed by his years of rather extreme experiences, managed to catch them and put them back straight on the road, leaving behind a loud screech and a long trail of burnt rubber. His heart was beating loudly, but he welcomed the exhilaration. "Hah! Just like Ukraine!"

The girl rubbed the bump on the top of her head. As the car danced violently, her skull met Eric's chin. It was a dull pain that seemed to spread with each second like a cracked frozen lake, but she was happy that she was able to land another cheap shot at the blonde-haired boy. But as she looked at the smashed windshield, Sergei had now begun wiping the bird and its blood off the glass, she realized how violent the winds still were. Not a long moment ago the shadows grabbed her and she would have been with them if Sergei hadn't pulled her to the car. Were those things waiting for this moment? Were they still out there? Roirkshire Hills never truly welcomed her.

Her heart stopped beating when she realized what happened to Dipper. In all her anger of seeing Eric for the second time in her life, she had forgotten that he was now lying on the front porch under the mercy of the freezing air, unconscious and bleeding. She was sure he was alive because Sergei used a baseball bat. If Dipper was wanted dead, the Slavic man would have used a different weapon. She glared at her old mentor. She couldn't believe that she once looked up to him as a friend.

She didn't know which scared her or pissed her off the most - being kidnapped by her unwanted fiance, or being torn to pieces by the invisible beasts in the dark. She'd prefer to be taken by the shadows; their cold company was much better than Eric and Sergei's, but she also didn't want to die.

She wanted to just go back to Dipper's warm arms and end the night with him. She wished that she could escape the car.

Fate granted her wish.

A loud hiss came from outside but it was loud enough to be mistaken to be inside the vehicle and it rammed the nose of the car. The wheels shrieked as it pivoted to its side before it overturned. None of them were ready for the attack, and with Sergei driving above the speed limit, their roll across the dark pavement was cruel. Metal kissed the asphalt repeatedly from all sides; bits and pieces of the vehicle were thrown away as they broke off. The car crumpled on the edges and the engine began to smoke and seep into the cabin. Pacifica and Eric were tossed inside the car like laundry in the washer. The world around them went on in a blur, but strangely enough, every moment of it seemed to stick inside Pacifica's mind, as if the adrenaline made her mind work faster to capture every image of their helpless state. She couldn't remember a single moment when she blinked. There were no screams or grunts. Just an eerie silence among the passengers.

Like an awkward ballerina, the car landed crudely on its wheels, leaving its contents to the harshness of gravity. But whatever hit them was not finished. The car's flat wheels started made a shrill monotone as it slid across the pavement and slowly into the woods. When it touched the bordering soil beside the road, the car flipped one last time crashing on its roof.

There was silence for a while and nothing moved as if the whole world vigilantly watched for what was going to happen next.

Pacifica coughed. Pushed the laminated glass off the window, and slowly she crawled out, feeling the damp grass and dried leaves under her arms and thighs. She could feel her sticky sweat pouring from her forehead, over her eyes, and down her neck, but it made the nights kiss cooler. She continued crawling until she reached the base of the tree and used it to pull herself to her feet. She assessed her legs and arms and chest, trying to see if anything was broken, but aside from scratches and terrible bruises, she was fine. She panted, and her heart rattled inside its cage like a startled bird.

To her relief, or whatever it was she felt, Eric and Sergei slowly crawled out of the car as well. The Swedish boy cussed everything from Canada to the trees down to Sergei, but the old man only laughed, spitting out blood from his lips.

The mysterious winds have now died down, and the trees were silent in the dark once more. Crickets returned to their songs, frogs and toad returned to their calls. Though, the night birds were probably still assessing if the tumult was really gone as their soft voices were not yet heard.

It was her chance. She could run back to Dipper and the others now. Sergei and Eric wouldn't even notice as they had begun cursing at each other in their native tongues. She knew that by the time they were finished, she would have been long gone.

But was it safe?

The forest that surrounded them was swimming in pitch black darkness. She was also sure that what hit them on the road was one of the shadows. They followed her, and something whispered to her that they were still around.

She wiped the sweat from her brows, but it was thicker than she's used to. A damp foundation was a close resemblance to what it felt, but she had stopped wearing her make up since they arrived in Canada. She looked at her wrist, the one she used to wipe the sweat off, and it was only now that she realized that it wasn't sweat. Seeing that much red made her feel sick.

"Are you alright?" Sergei moved closer to her.

"I'm fine." She held out her hand to him, however, she gagged and tried to hold the contents of her guts down.

The Slavic man only laughs as he pulled out a small packet out of his pocket. "Always the one with the weak stomach, milaya." He chuckled, handing her a piece of gum.

Pacifica didn't think twice. She grabbed a stick, unwrapped it and shoved it into her mouth. The refreshing mint did its work of calming her down.

"No broken bones?" Asked Sergei.

The blonde girl shook her head. Her body was sore, but she can move perfectly

"Are you certain?"

The blonde girl nodded.

Sergei believed her. He pulled out a clean handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it neatly over her head. "It should stop soon. But we need to clean it so it won't rot."

"You mean infected?" She tried to cock a brow, but she failed. She was feeling numb.

"Infected. Rot. There's no difference."

Pacifica tried to calm down. She was fine. She was good. She's safe. She breathed her panic out in meditation. She tried to feel what else was wrong with her body, but other than the bitter pang on her head, she felt fine.

The still silence of the night was shattered by a single scream that came from the only other person with them.

"For the love of…!" The old man threw his hands in the air. He had had enough of Eric's whining. "Try to act like a damn man some time, you pampered brat!" But he ate his words when he turned to see him.

Eric was choking as his arms flailed as if it were trying to grab hold of something that was not there. He was hanging a good meter above the totaled car, croaking.

Pacifica recognized it immediately. "Stop! Don't hurt him!" The words came out before she could stop herself. She would have loved to see him hanging in thin for another minute but maybe it was her human decency that took control.

The Swedish man was released and he landed on his feet before dropping his back. His eyes were bulging and all the stranded blood from his head was finally able to flow freely. He gasped for air as he coughed, almost vomiting from the sudden release of the pressure from his neck.

"Don't hurt them!" She said, as much as she hated uttering the words. "You can take me, but just let them go!"

"I am afraid I cannot allow that." The breathy voice rang inside their heads. It's slow, calm tone was familiar. It sounded just like...

Ezekiel? But she couldn't believe it for one second. She cannot handle another traumatic event in a single night.

"W-who are you?" She wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer.

The shadows were silent, and she scanned the trees for any kind of activity, but there was no response.

She freed herself from the trunk of the tree and scurried closer to Sergei and Eric. As much as she despised them, they were her only allies at the moment.

But before she could get a step closer, Sergei screamed with utter horror in his eyes: "Milaya! Watch out!"

The leaves crunched as she spun on her heel, her golden hair following her motion. She would have defended herself but there was nothing she could have really done to avoid it. It caught her by the throat with only enough force to hold her off the ground and slammed her into the tree she had just left.

"I am the Alpha." It whispered loudly inside her, careful to stress each syllable of its words. "And there is no doubt that you are coming with us."

*LINE BREAK*

"Hold still, Dipper." Janette hissed. Despite her drowning head, her hands were still steady enough to sew and clean the boy's wound.

"It hurts!" He whizzed. "This isn't necessary! We need to find Pacifica!"

"We will, bro. We need to patch you up first." Felix walked in carrying an ice bag.

Dipper tried to pull himself off of Janette's lap, but the girl glared at him that made him fear his wound opening again. "We have no time." He mumbled as he settled himself back on the pillow.

"You're lucky this is all you got. It could have been worse. Still, I highly recommend that we take you to the hospital."

"Nonsense. We're losing a lot of time. We should go look for her now."

"Okay, please do explain to me how you're going to find her." Her tone was dripping with sarcasm. "Do you know who took her?"

"No."

"Did you see the car they were on?"

"No."

"Did you see where they were headed?"

Dipper breathed loudly, doing his best to show his irritation of the subject. All he wanted was to get Pacifica back, but Janette was making him feel like an imbecile. "No!" She pushed himself off once more and left the girl on the couch.

"I'm not finished. Get back here!" She commanded like a mother to her child, but Dipper ignored her.

"Dude, we completely understand your concern, but come on! You need to stop and think about it. We don't have a plan for this." Felix handed his best friend the bag of ice. "We can't make blunt decisions."

For a moment he stopped and all the energy of his anger, frustration and worry slowly dissipated. His shoulders dropped and the realization that his friends were right dawned on him. He was being stubborn and stupid.

He turned to look at his best friend, his hands still extended towards him holding the ice bag. Dipper nodded, and took it from him and held it on the bump of his head. He then looked at Janette, and nodded, silently thanking her and apologizing

The girl dropped the bloody needle in a bowl of warm water before she stood beside Felix. They were still silent, thinking of a way through the situation.

"How about the cops?" Felix suggested.

Dipper and Janette looked up with a tiny glimmer of hope. But Dipper frowned. "It would work in Canada. But not in the states."

"Why's that?" Janette asked, cocking a brow.

"Because I'm positive that the Northwest is behind this. They can simply pay the authorities off with Pacifica's money."

"What if you're wrong?"

"I could be. But I am pretty sure about this."

"So, what other options do we have?"

"The orb."

The three jumped the moment they heard the voice in their heads. They thought it was impossible that the shadow creatures would come out during the day. They neglected the fact that they weren't demons or spirits like in the movies.

"Do not be frightened. I am here to help." His shadow slowly crawled to shape in the light spilling from the front door.

"You? Help?" Dipper spat. He didn't fear the creature. "You got her into this mess in the first place! You tried to take her!"

"I understand your distress, but it was not I who tried to take her. It was the others." His voice was slow and calm.

With a sharp pang on his cranium, Dipper gritted his teeth in pain. But it allowed for images to run to his mind, and along those vivid still pictures rushing in and out of his vision was the previous night. Pacifica was dragged across the lawn, but for some reason she was abandoned, giving her the chance to try to run away. He saw himself run to her and held her close to protect her. He thought that it must have been the wind or a trick of his frantic mind. But as he examined that moment carefully, he realized that it was part of the event. Pacifica called for the shadow. "Ezekiel," He whispered. "She said your name. He called for you. Why!?" He glared at the shadow as if it had eyes.

"We are acquaintances."

Janette's brows furrowed. "Wait! Acquaintances? How?"

The shadow was silent for a brief moment. "I was in her room. We talked about her burdens."

"She was talking to you?" Dipper breathed.

"Yes."

"And she didn't tell us."

The shadow was silent once more, but this time, it had no intention to make a remark on Dipper's conclusion.

He tried to look at it as if it were a small thing, but he couldn't deny that it wasn't. The shadow might have been a threat and she welcomed it to their house. The shadow might have been plotting about her abduction and she allowed it. Pacifica knew that the shadows were dangerous and she kept it from them like a secret pet.

"She and I, we are the same." Ezekiel continued.

Janette stepped closer, though she still tried to keep a fair distance from it. "Same how?"

The shadow was silent. "I don't know."

Dipper snorted, crossing his arms. "How do you expect us to trust you? Your kind took Pacifica! Where is she now?"

"I am not like the others. They are vile and primitive. I am… something else."

"What do you mean?" Asked Felix.

The answer was the same. "I don't know."

"Look," Said Janette. " Just like what Dipper said. How do you expect us to trust you?"

"I gave you the code. The clue that I wrote on our first meeting."

Felix quickly ran to the pile of papers sitting on the edge of the counter. He tossed book and document carelessly as he looked for the only picture they have of the engravings. He could have run back the house and picked up the log itself, but it was tedious. He found the picture with Pacifica's translation stapled behind it. It seems that in the passing of time they have forgotten about it. He always thought that it was a mistake to just dismiss Pacifica's translations, but Dipper and Janette insisted that it might be a product of her concussion so they ruled it out.

"Here!" He shouted before running back to the shadow extending the picture for Ezekiel to take, but it simply floated down on the shadow's face. Exhilaration got the better of him and made him forget that Ezekiel wasn't tangible. "Oh, right." He said, picking it up.

"Was Pacifica able to translate it?"

"Yes!" The blonde man nodded energetically. "See guys! I told you this is authentic!" He said, turning to his friends.

Dipper and Janette shared the same expression of skepticism on their faces, but they were both hinted with jealousy. Last night made them forget that Felix and Pacifica quickly grew a very special friendship over the past weeks, and Felix was always there for her in her moments of down. He was the only one who believed her when no one else would.

"When the stars die and the heavens weep; when the ignorant cheers, look to the south for the sun's setting orb." Ezekiel passed through the riddle in a calm monotone. "Have you found out where the orb is?"

No one answered. No one tried.

But Dipper was beginning to snap. "Why the hell are you asking us? You gave the riddle! You tell us where it is!"

"I don't know where it is." The shadow replied.

The Auburn haired boy didn't know why they had to waste their time with it. He was next to useless. It was like dealing with an old man with dementia. He threw his hands in the air, giving up. He thought that maybe putting the ice bag back on his head would help him calm down. In the slightest way, it did.

"I understand your frustration," the shadow said, stepping closer to the three. "I cannot remember a number of things because the rest of me is inside that orb. If we can find the orb, we can find Pacifica."

"How would that help?" Janette asked.

"Pacifica has not left Roirkshire Hills."

A flash of energy sparked inside Dipper. "How do you know that?"

"I found the empty, wrecked car."

The boy pondered on the options available. He wasn't certain if they could trust a shadow. But it seemed concerned for the well-being of Pacifica. It seems that he really wanted to help.

But was that really its intention?

The shadow had been asking them to solve his riddle since their first night in Roirkshire Hills. But why them? What made them a perfect candidate for its quest when the town had more than a thousand living residents? There must be a connection that they cannot see. They have no choice. Ezekiel said that he found the car empty. They could have been taken by the other shadows.

With a breath and a thought that he might regret it later, he said, "Fine. We'll look for it." Janette and Felix nodded, approving of Dipper' judgment. "But we need to make it fast. Pacifica might not have enough time."

"Agreed," said the shadow.

"Great!" Janette's arms went akimbo. "But where do we even start?"

*LINE BREAK*

The trees were endless. It was starting to feel tedious seeing green and brown and crisping dead leaves. She was starting to hate nature.

Since the crash, Pacifica and the others were herded through the forest. They could not see them, but the shadows made sure that their presence was still known. When one strays from the path, they would either be met with a harsh jab or a raucous snarl.

Walking through the forest at night was made difficult by the darkness that enveloped the environment that not even the silver light of the moon could break. It was even more difficult barefooted. Pacifica was lucky that Sergei was decent enough to give his shoes to her. It was large on her feet, but it did its job of keeping broken twigs from impaling her soles.

That night, they were granted a short three-hour sleep, before being screamed at to get back to their march. Along the way, they had an insufficient breakfast of berries and fruits they grabbed along the way. It wasn't enough but it was still energy.

Pacifica had no idea how far they had been walking, but with the sun's first light blinding her ahead, the only thing she knew was that they were headed east.

They had a short rest just after sunrise and they settled beside a small spring. The water was the freshest water Pacifica had ever tasted and she just couldn't get enough of it. Its cool touch also did wonders to her head wound. It took the pain away and she felt it being cleaned. It had now stopped bleeding, but after washing the handkerchief, she placed it back on to keep it from contaminants. She dreaded the fact she needed to close the wound. Without the comfort of anesthesia, it was a nightmare that she was getting close to having. Needles and blood aren't really her thing.

But now was not the time to think about her fear of needles stabbing her skin. She knew that something bad was going to happen to them and they're just following like cattle to slaughter. Pacifica tried to find comfort from her memories last night. It seemed even more surreal to imagine herself kissing Dipper Pines. Her fingers slowly touched her lips, and a smile pulled on her lips. She knew now that she still had a chance. And she promised that she would make it all worthwhile when all of this ends.

They haven't even enjoyed their rest when they were forced back on their feet and began moving, this time, northwards as the sun was now on their left. Wherever they were headed, no one was bound to find them.

They had been quiet during the whole journey. It was amazing that Eric had not made a single peep. He did not complain and he did not whine. He stayed at the back of the file, keeping to himself. What was going on inside his head, Pacifica had no intention of finding out. She hated that man. He was a representation of her own shadow that she was desperately trying to escape. But for some reason, she pitied him. All of these must be strange and weird as if none of what was happening was normal. It wasn't normal. It never was. It was like being in a dream that you have no control over; a dream where your decisions and ideas have no weight on what was going to happen. She knows that feeling during the events of Gravity Falls. Bill Cypher made sure that it would stick into her mind the horrors of those days.

No! She has no room in her heart to sympathize with the men who tried to take her from her happiness. She had no sympathy for the demons who would drag her back to her hell.

But still, she did.

The sun was already blazing on top of them when the shadows shoved Pacifica harshly on her back. Twigs broke under her and the crispy leaves gave their chorus. The shadows didn't have words except for the bigger one, the Alpha, and they couldn't be seen behind the shadows of the masses of trees. Shoving was their only means of saying 'go' and 'stop'. They were primitive.

A large hill was sitting ahead of them with a small, dark opening at its base. It looked a lot like the crypt from the other day, and Pacifica feared at it was the same place that they were trapped in. Luckily, this one was different. The crypt had a more spire-esque shaped hill, while this one was dome-shaped; the crypt had a narrow base, while this one was wider.

"Only a little bit more." The Alpha's voice echoed inside all their heads once more. It never failed in prickling up the hair on their backs. "You just need to enter."

"Where are we?" Pacifica asked, brushing off the pine needles from her pajama. After a whole night of being pushed and screamed at, she was starting to get used to the violent acts.

"Home," the shadow whispered and it never spoke again.

They waited for the shadows to hustle them forward, but the air was still and quiet. The shadows were gone.

Or they could still be here… Pacifica thought. She imagined them making a run for it only to be brutally slaughtered.

Eric confirmed her theory. The moment that he sensed that the shadows were gone, he made dashed towards where they came. He was like Usain Bolt the way he leaned his frame forwards as all the energy he had reserved from not speaking went to his legs. He wasn't able to go anywhere, however, because before he could make a decent amount of distance, he was thrown back fifteen feet and he landed on his back with a heavy thud. His breath was knocked out of him as he arched his back in pain.

"Nice work right there," Pacifica scorned, walking pass him.

"Perfect posture! You could be an Olympian!" Sergei added, laughing.

But Eric would not be mocked. "Are you two idiots?" He bellowed, pushing back to his feet in a burst of anger. "Are you so dense that you cannot see the trouble we are in? We are kidnapped by shadows. SHADOWS! How could you even laugh at this situation?!"

This only made Sergei laugh harder. "I was kidnapped by little men once."

"Seriously? You still have the guts to joke about this?"

"Actually, it's quite true." Pacifica snickered. It was fun seeing the pale boy fuming with anger.

"You!" He stabbed the air in front of the blonde girl. "This is all your fault! They wanted you and now we're in this mess!"

"My fault? You kidnapped me!"

Realizing that she was right, Eric's only response was a frustrated growl. "So what now? We're going to do what they tell us and spring the trap?"

The old man ushered him towards the door. "It doesn't look like we have other choices."

"So, that's it? We're going to die and we'll just let them."

"I'll think of something," Pacifica declared heading into the dark opening.

She tried to act brave in their crisis, but she couldn't lie to herself. She has absolutely no idea what she can do in their situation. What would Dipper do in her situation?

With a false bravado she made a decision. If she wants to survive, she will need to cooperate with the shadows. It's the most logical thing to do. It's the only thing she can do.

She just needed to buy Dipper and the others some time.

*LINE BREAK*

She might have the best room in the entire house. Now Dipper understood why she'd rather spend her day locked inside her room when she was feeling down. It was magic. It just took all his troubles away. The sun was now setting, and it painted the room with its final warm glow. Everything seemed to shine and everything seemed to watch as the burning orb 150 million kilometers away said its farewell for the day. But as much as he wanted to, he couldn't linger on idly. He needed to find clues about anything concerning Pacifica. But her neat and well kept room was empty of anything that would point to where she or the orb Ezekiel wanted was. Maybe he was just there because he missed her.

He cursed Ezekiel. The shadow was nothing but trouble and it got Pacifica in danger. He didn't know if they were all playing into his hands because there was no way of gauging it. It was monotonous and consistent with the things he claims that he didn't know. But that was the tricky part. Why doesn't it know anything? Who it was, what it is, where it came from and why it's attached to Pacifica were all a mystery. However, even though the strings get tangled up against each other, there was one thing that connected it all. The orb.

When the stars die and the heavens weep; when the ignorant cheers, look to the south for the sun's setting orb. Dipper bit on his pen as he arranged the words in front of him and with surgical precision, he pieced it apart. Stars die. Heavens weep. Ignorants cheer. South. Sun's setting orb.

He knew that when star dies two things would either happen: It will either explode into a supernova or turn into a white dwarf. In some rare cases, when the sun is large enough, it forms a neutron star or a black hole. That part of the riddle doesn't make sense.

Heavens weep. What does it mean for the heavens to weep? Rain is the most likely answer. But why rain? This too doesn't make sense.

Who are the ignorants? And why do they cheer?

Why look to the south when the sun sets in the west?

His wound began throbbing and the plastic pen broke under his molars. The riddle doesn't make sense. But of course, riddles aren't supposed to make sense. Maybe he was looking at it all wrong. Maybe he's supposed to take it figuratively. But he cannot strain it. His head protests with every idea that he pushes out.

But what about Pacifica? If he will not try what would happen to her?

Relax Dipper. He can hear her in his head. He remembers those days when he was preparing for his exams. Pacifica would wrap her arms around him and plant her lips on his forehead. "So your brain would feel good," She would say. She would stay with him and not leave until he was finished studying.

He was missing her. That was why he was in her room. He wasn't there to figure things out. He was there because he was longing for her; Because he blamed himself for her abduction. He just wanted her back. It might have been a long time since he felt so vulnerable and naked. It felt so confusing to have it and his pride as a man protested against it, but he welcomed that raw emotion nonetheless because it made him feel comfortable. The grand feeling of freedom wrapped around him. He allowed it to swell in his chest and pour down his cheeks. Dipper sobbed.

He breathed it out, and slowly he calmed down. Pacifica needed him to be strong, and so, he will be strong. He didn't need to worry that much. He had a knack for stumbling into answers when he least expects it, just like what Grunkle Ford always told him. He just needed to make his first step. This is not about the research anymore, it was about Pacifica.

"Dipper!" Felix yelled from the kitchen. "Come out here for a second, will ya?"

He wiped the tears off with his shirt, leaving a dark, wet blot, but he didn't care. "Hang on." he sniffled and made sure that he was good to go.

When he exited Pacifica's room, he took once last look as he grabbed the knob. "I will get you back. I promise." He whispered and closed the door.

Janette was sitting on the dining table with Felix beside her. They were talking, rather cheerfully. It seemed strange to suddenly have a light atmosphere after what they were going through. But there was something else different. Janette and Felix weren't just talking to each other. They were talking to someone else.

"She dropped by a few days ago and, for some reason, ended up talking about casseroles…" A woman's voice, sweet and kind, chirped. She was hidden from Dipper's view by the divider by the kitchen-dining room divider but he can see a hint of golden hair.

His heart raced faster than he ever thought possible. Pacifica was home! He didn't care what happened, all he cared about was that she's back-

"Mom, we need to feed Tabby!" A little boy whined somewhere with them.

"Yes, dear. Let mommy just finish talking, yes?"

He raced to the dining room to confirm, but he was wrong.

It wasn't her.

"Hello!" The young woman greeted.

"Uh, hi!" Dipper's mouth was hanging wide open.

"I'm sorry to bother you guys. My name's Cindy." She reached out her hand towards the auburn boy and he took it gently. "This is my son, Christopher." The little boy waved from his seat.

"Its… uh… good to meet you." He wasn't sure what to say. He felt as if he had been shattered into a million pieces.

"My pleasure. Pacifica told me that you guys are scientists?"

The question flew over Dipper like a missed arrow. "I'm sorry, how did you two meet?"

Cindy chuckled. "Oh, I guess I have our cat to thank for that! Pacifica told me that she found our cat in your backyard. She brought him back and we instantly clicked. Speaking of which, where is she?"

"Pacifica's not here. She… uh… went back to California for a bit." That was the worst lie he could ever come up with but that was all he could think of.

"I see." The girl's shoulder drooped a little before coming back up. "That's too bad. I brought her this casserole." She pointed at the covered pan on the table. "She told me she always wanted to learn how to make one. She must have a really important thing to do, huh?"

Dipper was stunned. He didn't know how to answer that. All of these were weighing down on him.

"Family matters." Janette caught the question. "But hopefully she will be back."

"That's great!" She made a toothy smile, showing off her pearly teeth. "And how long are you guys gonna be here."

"A little while more." Janette gave an equally enthusiastic smile.

"That's good! Roirkshire Hills is a very cozy place. It has a thing for people wanting to start a new life. But what I am saying, that's gossip for another time!" She picked up her son and walked towards the front door. "I'd be happy to hear what you guys think of my casserole! I do hope you enjoy it."

"We will!" The girl answered, walking her out. "Thank you very much for dinner."

"No problem, Janette. I just love cooking for people. And, oh! By the way. You all should come and see the festival tomorrow!"

"What festival?"

"Roirkshire Hills' founding day. The town will be having a feast at the center. It will be potluck of course, but don't worry, I can cover for you guys!"

"It sounds really good! But there are things that we need to… take care off."

"Bummer. But if you could come, come! It's a very special day tomorrow. Once every twelve years, I guess. I'm not really sure that part." she giggled.

"Is that so?" Janette leaned at the doorway watching the woman slowly walk away from the house. It was getting exhausting talking to her. Cindy was like a made up of pure energy that never gets drained and Janette was running on fumes.

"Yes!" She was yelling now. "It's the day of Ezekiel's Comet!"

* * *

 _ **Hello, Guys! I'm really trying to work as fast as I can. Honest!**_

 _ **I know. I know. Nothing much has happened in this chapter, but don't worry, because I'm still setting the stage for the final performance. I have the draft finished and we have 4 or 5 chapters left, that is if I stick to the plan.**_

 _ **Anyway, hang tight guys! I have a real something towards the end of the story *wink *wink**_

 ** _PS: Do you like Reverse Falls fics? I made a one-shot - a very long one-shot. Maybe you could check it out! Yes! I am shamelessly advertising my stories._**


End file.
